Todo en familia
by Lulu Masen
Summary: Edward accedió a casarse con ella, pues estaba seguro de su amor por Rosalie. Bella lo hacía porque necesitaba salir de la asfixiante vida que sus padres le tenían planeada y ayudar a su hermana. El único problema es que no tomaron en cuenta que el AMOR puede cambiarlo todo.
1. La Boda

**Capitulo 1**

**La Boda**

Las campanas parecían repicar por toda la ciudad o al menos eso creía Bella, quien estaba terminando de arreglar su cabello con la ayuda de su madre y su hermana. Su peinado era sencillo al igual que el vestido que luciría en la ceremonia. Aquello se debía principalmente a lo precipitado de su matrimonio, pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, era feliz y eso era más que suficiente.

Cuando estuvo preparada las dos mujeres que estaban con ella sonreían complacidas por lo hermosa que se veía, camino unos pasos hasta el espejo para comprobar por si misma lo que ellas no paraban de decirle.

- Edward es muy afortunado. Te ves preciosa hija – Su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo y sintió como unas lagrimas cubrían su rostro.

- Gracias madre – Finalmente le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego salió de su cuarto rápidamente, de otra manera no podría dejar de llorar.

Su hermana Rosalie la miraba fijamente y trataba de sonreírle, luego le murmuro muy bajito:

- ¿Estás segura? – Se veía tan preocupada por su hermana pequeña.

- Si nunca antes me había sentido tan segura de algo – Tomo con fuerza las manos de su hermana y le sonrió con autentica felicidad.

- No quiero que te sacrifiques por mí, Bella aun estamos a tiempo.

- Tú ya te has sacrificado mucho por esta familia Rose, ya va siendo hora que alguien también lo haga por ti.

- Pero estamos hablando de matrimonio ¿Qué pasa si tú te enamoras? – Le arreglo unos cabellos rebeldes.

- Eso no sucederá.

Su hermana estaba por rebatirla cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta se lo impidieron, era su hermano Jasper quien les avisaba a ambas que todo estaba preparado para que partieran a la iglesia. Bella con una sonrisa le dijo que en un momento se marcharían.

- Rose, estoy segura y lo hago por ti – Beso su mejilla y salió rápidamente de su cuarto.

Edward estaba nervioso y miraba una y otra vez su reloj de bolsillo, por alguna extraña razón creía que Bella podría arrepentirse, pesa a que fue ella a quien se le ocurrió tan "brillante" plan, se había reprendido las últimas semanas por haber accedido a semejante locura, pero un hombre enamorado es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa ¿no?

Amaba a Rosalie Swan desde el primer día que la vio, su sonrisa tan cálida y sus cabellos rubios, la hacían similar a un ángel y a él simplemente había perdido la cabeza por ella. El problema es que al conocerla, él era simplemente un pobre soldado que no tenía nada más que ofrecerla que su amor y dos manos trabajadores.

En un primer momento eso pareció suficiente para su Rose, pero luego de varios malos negocios la familia Swan estaba casi en la ruina, si no hacían algo pronto lo perderían todo y casi fue así hasta la aparición de Royce King III y aquella propuesta que les cambio la vida a todos, incluido él.

Ahora él era Edward Cullen _Conde de __Barnes,_ si aquel titulo hubiese llegado tan solo unos años antes su vida hubiese sido totalmente distinta y hoy estaría uniendo su vida a la mujer que amaba y no a la hermana de esta, Lady Isabella Swan.

Bella no dejaba de repetirse en el carruaje que aquello era lo mejor de podía hacer, si no se casaba con Edward su vida estaba destinada a quedarse con sus padres hasta que estos murieran o ella lo hiciera primero de aburrimiento. No había que malentenderla ella amaba a su familia, pero como era la hija menor de los Swan y ya había rechazado un par de propuestas de matrimonio, se entendía que había decidido quedarse soltera y cuidar de Charles y René hasta que dejaran este mundo.

Sus planes no podían estar más lejos que aquello y cuando vio que estaba por quedar atrapada en su propia familia, encontró en Edward el escape perfecto y su alocado plan comenzó tomar forma. Era tan sencillo que de alguna manera todos salían ganando, Edward finalmente podría estar junto a Rose y ella, pues obtendría lo que más deseaba en la vida ser libre, que por fin dejaran de meterse en su vida, opinando y decidiendo sobre ella.

Su hermana merecía estar con Edward, después de todo lo que ambos habían sufrido por la separación. Su alma romántica salía a flote al recordar la triste historia de amor inconclusa, para Bella nadie merecía ser más feliz que ellos.

Su hermana Rosalie tuvo que casarse con Royce para salvar a su familia de la ruina, aunque nadie nunca lo decía, Bella siempre creyó que de alguna manera ella había sido vendida a ese hombre tan detestable, que incluso muerto logró como mantener a Rose bajo su yugo.

Sabía que no era de buena cristiana sentir alegría por la muerte de alguien, pero cuando Jasper llegó aquella lluviosa tarde noviembre, contándoles a toda la familia que el marido de su hermana acababa de morir, una parte de su alma sintió alegría por Rose, finalmente podría ser feliz lejos de la escoria de Royce, pero nada era tan bueno en la vida.

Durante los dos años que de matrimonio Royce no solo se había comportado como socio de los negocios Swan, sino que gracias a la ayuda del inescrupuloso administrador y otra gente de igual calaña se fue apropiando de todas las propiedades de la familia y solo lo supieron el día que se leyó el testamento. Todas y cada una de las pertenencia de los Swan eran ahora de los King, por ende también de Rose, el problema era que dentro de las clausulas que había estipulado el ahora muerto Royce había una que encadenaba a su hermana, ella solo sería dueña de todo si dentro de los próximos doce años le guardaba un luto riguroso a su marido, llevando una vida intachable e integra, si llegaba a incumplir aquello todo pasaría a manos de su primo Emmett que era incluso peor que King III.

- Llegamos Bells – La voz de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que casarse con Edward Cullen era lo correcto.

Bajo con su ayuda del carruaje y dio un largo respiro para infundirse valor, no es que temiera casarse con él, pero conociendo su torpe naturaleza le aterraba realmente caminar por aquella nave central y caer.

- Te ves hermosa pequeña – Le susurro dulcemente su padre mientras caminaban por aquel corredor.

- Muchas gracias papá – Le dio un sueva apretón en la mano que descansaba sobre su brazo.

- ¿Esto es lo que quieres cierto Bells? – Aquella pregunta descoloco a Bella, acaso su papá le estaba dando pie para que se arrepintiera.

- Si, nunca he querido nada más.

- Siempre lo has amado ¿no es cierto?

No supo que responderle, solo lo miro de reojo, para luego clavar su vista hacia adelante y ver que a solo unos pasos estaba Edward quien la esperaba al pie del altar. Se veía tan guapo que quitaba el aliento con su traje.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban juntos en el lugar. Su padre tomo su mano y se la entrego a Edward, en señal que a partir de ahora, ella sería parte de él.

Le susurro muy suave:

- ¿Lista?

- Como nunca antes lo había estado – Y aquello lo decía totalmente en serio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola acá con una nueva historia, sé que no se entiende del todo y que el capitulo es un tanto cortito, pero sentí que así quedaba perfecto. Está ambientada a principios del siglo XIX, debo confesar que estoy algo obsesionada con esa época y he leído tantos libros ya que he decidido lanzarme con mi propio relato.<strong>

**Si quieren tener algo así como un adelanto de la historia las invito a visitar mi blog donde subí extractos de capítulos, además he comenzado a subir ahí una nueva historia con personajes originales.**

**Espero que les guste y recibir sus comentarios, quejas, reclamos, opiniones…..todo lo que deseen expresar, mientras sea con respeto todo bien!**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	2. Encuentros y propuestas

**Capitulo 2**

**Encuentros y propuestas**

Isabella estaba casi segura que si daba un paso más caería, si tan solo hubiese sido advertida que ese día caminaría hasta quedar sin aliento hubiese decidido usar un calzado más cómodo y no aquellos zapatos que eran tan encantadores como inútiles para ese día. Supuso, ahora sabia que erróneamente, que solo irían por su vestido y después de una última prueba se irían a casa, pero su madre parecía empeñada en recorrer cada rincón de Londres donde existiera alguna tienda, en busca de algún accesorio más o zapatos o que fuere que creyera que necesitara.

Cuando estaban por entrar a la tienda numero mil, según su exagerada apreciación, le pareció ver a alguien que le pareció muy familiar, pese a que lo vio de espalda, trato de acercarse pero su madre la arrastro hasta el interior, pese a eso no dejo de mirar por la ventana con la esperanza que se volviera y pudiera saber si lo conoció o solo lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más.

- ¿Te gusta en azul o en rosa? – La voz de su madre sonó lejana – Isabella te hice una pregunta.

- Perdón, me decías – Trato de concentrarse en lo que acababan de decirle.

- ¿Azul o rosa? – La mirada de la muchacha siguió siendo interrogante – Las cintas, niña, las cintas.

- Oh – Realmente aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero sabía que si no decía algo ahora su madre se enojaría bastante – Azul.

Después de oír la respuesta volvió su atención a otras de las cosas que la dependienta le mostraba mientras Isabella seguía a la espera de ver el rostro de aquel hombre que de alguna manera le recordaba a alguien. Luego de varios minutos viendo hacia el exterior sin ningún resultado, finalmente su madre termino las compras y salieron de ahí.

Bella se adelanto unos pasos para ver si la cercanía la ayudaba a saciar su curiosidad, como era de esperar su madre le grito.

- Isabella detente – Y cuando hablamos de gritar nadie lo hacía mejor que Renee Swan, lo más probable es que hasta el Francia la hayan oído.

- Madre yo solo…- No logro terminar pues en ese preciso instante finalmente él se volvió hacia donde estaban y pudo saber finalmente que su intuición no fallaba, era él – Edward – murmuro bajito.

Edward oyó una voz de la mujer, demasiado familiar para sus oídos, gritando el nombre _Isabella_ y de inmediato tuvo la necesidad de voltearse para saber si se trataba de quien él creía, habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que escucho aquel nombre y la dueña de este era solo una muchachita, por eso cuando quedo frente a aquellas dos mujeres no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ella era _su_ Isabella solo que ya era una mujer, muy hermosa, era necesario agregar.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió de sus compañeros y se acerco hasta ellas. Por primera vez en su vida la altiva Lady Swan parecía feliz de verle e incluso le regalo una sonrisa.

- Lady Swan – Se reclino en su dirección y le dio un besa mano – Lady Isabella – Repitio la acción con ella también.

- Señor Masen ¿Cómo est… - No logro terminar su pregunta pues su madre la interrumpió.

- Por Dios Isabella, no es el Señor Masen…es Edward Cullen, Conde de Barnes ¿cierto? – Él aludido solo dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, no importaba cuantas veces lo había oído seguía pareciéndole que hablaban de otra persona y no de él.

- Lo siento… yo no…

- Si no estuvieras tanto tiempo con tus libros te enterarías de cosas tan importantes como estas Isabella - Ella solo bajo la mirada avergonzada por las palabras de su madre.

- No se preocupe Lady Isabella para mi también esto ha sido una verdadera sorpresa y tampoco lo he estado divulgando a los cuatro vientos como para esperar que todos estuvieran enterados – De alguna manera sutil trato de llamar chismosa a la madre de Isabella y defender a la joven que de inmediato le sonrió en respuesta.

- ¿Ira esta noche al baile de Lady Cronwell? Todos en nuestra familia asistirá– Las tres personas que allí estaban sabían claramente lo que aquello significaba

- No lo sé aun – Miro la cara de Bella llena de entendimiento, él sabía que entre todas las personas ella lo comprendía.

- Pues espero que así sea, siempre es bueno verlo – Tanto Edward como Isabella trataron de contener la risa pues aquello no era en lo absoluto cierto.

Edward saco su reloj del bolsillo como una forma de indicar que ya debía partir, se despidió de ambas mujeres, le sonrío a Bella y se marcho.

Pocos días después de aquel encuentro con Edward su hermana Rosalie quedo viuda e Isabella, ayudaba de su mente llena de romance y fantasía, estaba segura que todo mejoraría para ellos y luego de un tiempo prudencial de duelo, finalmente podrían casarse y ser felices, pero cuando se dio lectura al testamento, aquella siniestra clausula impuesta por Royce, separaba nuevamente a estos dos enamorados.

Llovía a cantaros en Londres y para Edward el clima parecía ser la analogía perfecta de su estado de ánimos. Después de varios días donde el solo brillo con toda su fuerza, ahora todo volvía a la oscuridad, de nada servía tener un titulo y dinero suficiente, el destino se empeñaba en separarlo nuevamente de la mujer que amaba.

Jamás la muerte de otra persona era para un hecho que debe celebrarse, pero simplemente saber a Rosalie viuda lo lleno de esperanzas, pensó que después de todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir separados, finalmente el destino les deparaba un final feliz. Lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la copa de brandy que estaba bebiendo, en aquel momento exacto su mayordomo tocaba la puerta del estudio, no deseaba ver a nadie, pero de todas formas le indico que entrara.

- Mi Lord alguien desea verlo – Alfred parecía muy tenso.

- Dile a esa persona que no deseo ver a nadie.

- No deseo discutir sus ordenes, pero creo que debe atender a su "visita" – Edward lo miro con furia, mas no quería discutir así que simplemente accedería a ver a quien estuviera ahí y lo despacharía rápidamente.

- Que entre.

Fijo su vista en el exterior, estaba tensó y no podía ocultarlo, quería estar solo y la llegada tan inoportuna de aquella persona no mejoraba en nada su carácter. Se presionaba con fuerza el puente de la nariz cuando oyó un ligero carraspeó.

Se dio la vuelta y frente a él había alguien envuelta en una caperuza, por el tamaña supo que era una mujer, por un instante pensó que podía ser Rose quien estaba ahí, pero cuando vio como una pequeña mano se quitaba la capucha y podía ver el rostro de Isabella.

- Bella ¿Qué haces aquí? – Para una mujer soltera como ella, estar en la casa de un hombre sin carabina era simplemente inconcebible.

- Necesitaba hablar con usted – Se veía tan angustiada que se acerco hasta ella y tomo una de sus manos.

- No me trates de usted, creía que éramos amigos Bella.

- ¿Lo somos? – Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

- Si, nunca lo dudes pequeña, pero no me has respondido ¿Qué haces aquí? – Bella no pudo evitar que su corazón brincara alegremente cuando la llamo pequeña, él era a la única persona que le permitió llamarla así, solo una vez otro trato de llamarla de ese modo y sonó tan incorrecto en sus labios que le prohibió decirle de aquel modo.

- Tengo una proposición que hacerte – Lo miro fijamente y se mordió el labio inferior a la espera de su reacción, sentía que todo dependía de su respuesta.

- ¿Una proposición? – Tomo sus manos y la llevo hasta un sofá - ¿Sucede algo?

- Edward lo que está sucediendo es sumamente injusto, tú y Rose merecen tanto ser felices, no existen personas que lo merezcan más y por culpa de Royce – Pronuncio su nombre como si fuera una mala palabra – Así que he estado pensando en cómo puedo ayudarlos y creo que he encontrado la solución.

Edward no podía evitar sentir una ternura infinita por Isabella, quien siempre estaba preocupada de que todos fueran felices, sin importar si ella lo era o no. Fue su cómplice en la época que cortejo a Rose antes de su matrimonio y su relación se hizo cada vez más estrecha, él veía a Bella, como la llamaba en privado, como su hermana.

- Y dime ¿Cuál es tú plan?

- Cásate conmigo Edward – La miro durante varios minutos con desconcierto hasta que finalmente comenzó a reír, la primera risa genuina en días.

Bella lo miraba tan seriamente que su risa comenzó a disminuir hasta comprender que aquello no era en absoluto una broma.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sé que nunca me verías como la mujer con la que te casarías, que en comparación a mi hermana soy insignificante y nada hermosa, pero creía que….- Edward cayó todo aquel ridículo discurso.

- Por Dios Isabella eres una mujer hermosa y los años solo lo han acentuado. Para mí sería un honor casarme contigo, pero no veo en que eso nos podría ayudar pequeña, además claro del sacrificio que aquello implicaría para ti.

- Acaso no lo ves – Después de las palabras de Edward, Bella sintió renovadas esperanzas – Nuestro matrimonio solo sería una pantalla para que tú y mi hermana pudieran estar juntos, podemos trasladarnos hasta el campo y ahí ustedes podrán ser felices, vivir como una pareja, no sería maravilloso.

Por un instante Edward imagino todo lo que Bella le dijo y sintió que el destino le sonreía, pero luego volvió a la realidad, aquello era un plan completamente descabellado, eso sin contar que arrastraría a Isabella a un matrimonio falso, en donde su marido tendría como amante a su propia hermana.

- Es una locura.

- Una maravillosa locura – La sonrisa de ella parecía iluminar toda la estancia que hasta hace unas horas parecía tan oscura.

- Y tú pequeña ¿Qué sucede si te enamoras y no puedes estar con él porque ya eres una mujer casada?

- Eso no sucederá – Sonaba tan segura de aquello – No está en mis planes el amor, además si no me caso pronto mi futuro no se ve muy prometedor, pues solo tendré dos opciones casarme con cualquiera que mis padres escojan o quedarme soltera y cuidar de ellos hasta que Dios los llame a su casa.

- Bella me parece tan injusto contigo, no puedo hacerte eso pequeña – Se levanto de su lado, realmente necesitaba hacer algo más que quedarse sentado.

- Eres un buen hombre Edward, se que serás el mejor marido, además solo te pido a cambio…libertad –Él la miro interrogante – Me comportare siempre de acuerdo al decoro lo prometo, pero simplemente deseo poder vivir sin tener que explicar cada paso o lo que es peor que mis pasos ya hayan sido trazados por otros. Quiero leer tirada en el césped, reír con fuerza, elegir mis vestidos, usar mi cabello suelto, correr por la yerba. No pido nada más ¿Qué me dices Edward? - Sus hermosos ojos color chocolate estaban clavados en los suyos a la espera de una respuesta y tuvo una certeza, jamás le negaría algo a Isabella si lo miraba de aquella manera.

- Acepto – No dijo más, pues ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazo.

Una incomprensible sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Edward al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Isabella pegado al suyo y cuando bajo la mirada hasta sus ojos y luego bajar hasta sus rosados labios sintió una atracción tan fuerte que no pudo refrenarse y la beso.

Por un momento Bella se congelo ante la sorpresa de sentir los labios de Edward sobre los suyos, se sentía tan dulces y perfectos, que casi lloro por la emoción del momento. Un ligero gemido escapo de sus labios y aquello fue aprovechado por Edward quien de inmediato introdujo su lengua para saborear el interior de la boca de ella.

El beso poco a poco se fue tornando más pasional y comenzó a nublar los sentidos de Edward, quien agradeció que la falta de aire los obligara a separarse. Miro a Bella como quien observa por primera vez el sol y lo único que pudo decirle fue:

- Espero que sea un compromiso muy corto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola primero que todo quiero aclarar que no es una adaptación es una historia salida de mi loca cabeza e inspirada de alguna forma por tantas novelas romántica histórica que he leído en estos años. Lejos mi autora favorita es Lisa Kleypas y Julia Quinn.<strong>

**También quiero agradecer los comentarios….sé que los primeros capis pueden ser un poco confusos, pero ya todo tomara forma, pues es importante para la historia que sepan cómo fue que se casaron y lo que sucedió para que pasara.**

**Espero que comenten…..y que tengan una hermosa semana**

**Lulu XD**


	3. Esto es solo el inicio

**Capitulo 3**

_**Esto es solo el inicio**_

Edward bajo muy lentamente de su carruaje, tratando de esa manera tranquilizarse lo suficiente para tocar finalmente la puerta de la casa de los Swan, lugar que durante tanto tiempo le había sido negada y ahora por una increíble mezcla de eventos que lo habían elevado en la escala social, había sido invitado por la mismísima Lady Renee Swan.

Eso era capaz de tener nervioso a cualquiera, eso y además pensar que estaba solo a unos metros de distancia de Rosalie, su corazón se aceleraba y las manos comenzaban a sudarle, como a un adolescente. Lo único que la daba cierta tranquilidad era saber que Isabella estaría ahí, ella que era la muchacha más dulce que alguna vez había conocido y que se estaba sacrificando su propia felicidad por la de su hermana y la de él.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse el hombre más miserable y egoísta del mundo, pero Bella había sido tan insistente y persuasiva, llegando incluso a decirle que era ella quien resultaría más favorecida, pues casarse con él era una excelente manera de vivir la vida tal como quería, sin tantas restricciones y que otros siempre estuvieran decidiendo por ti, claro y él aprovechándose de ese precario argumente acepto y no solo eso sino que además la beso.

Se sacudió mentalmente de las imágenes que evocaba y llenaban su cabeza, no eran solamente de aquel beso sino todas las emociones que esa unión había provocado, por un instante estuvo sumamente tentado de lanzar a Isabella al sofá de su despacho y hacerla su mujer, hundirse en su piel y empaparse de su aroma tan dulce, mas una parte de él lo hizo recobrar la cordura.

Se convenció a si mismo que todo eso se debía únicamente a que hace mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y nada tenía que ver con el exquisito estremecimiento de tener a Bella entre sus brazos.

Decidió que lo más sano era dejar de lado todos sus pensamientos y por fin tocar la puerta, estaba por hacerlo cuando esta se abrió de sopetón. Frente a él estaba Isabella sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, detrás de ella, el serio mayordomo que al parecer no estaba en lo absoluto complacido de ser relejado en sus labores.

- Buenos días Conde – Lo saludo amablemente.

- Lady Isabella, buenos días para usted también – Hizo una leve inclinación – Le he traído esto – Le extendió un enorme ramo de rosas blancas.

- ¿Para mí? Muchas gracias – Las tomo con suavidad y las olio unos segundos, hasta que noto que Edward seguía parado fuera de la casa – Oh por Dios, pase por favor – Se aparta unos milímetros de la puerta para que entrara, luego le entrego las flores a Miles y le pidió que le avisara a su madre el Conde ya había llegado.

Lo guió hasta un pequeño salón que ya estaba preparado para recibirlo, Renee no demoro ni dos minutos en estar con ellos, pues no era bien visto que una jovencita soltera se quedara sola con un hombre que no fuese de su familia o al menos fuera su prometido.

Después de los respectivos saludos protocolares los tres se sentaron, sin saber muy bien que actuar o que decir, como buena anfitriona Renee trato de mantener al menos una conversación amena, mientras Edward se vio tentado varias veces de preguntar por Rosalie, pero se contuvo, llevaba años practicando aquello, así que decidió callar y responder lo más amablemente posible las preguntas de Lady Swan

Bella sonreía mientras se llevaba la taza de té, que acababa de servir, a los labios. Su madre era realmente una entrometida quería saber todo de Edward y apenas le daba respiro entre una pregunta y otra. Quiso salvarlo de aquel interrogatorio, además necesitaba empezar a poner su plan en marcha y demostrar cierto interés en él.

- Dígame Conde planea quedarse toda la temporada en Londres – Edward clavo su mirada en Bella y le sonrió.

- Si ese es mi plan, solo viajare a la finca una vez en el mes o algo así. Confió plenamente en mi administrador.

- Debe ser un lugar idílico ¿no?

- Es un lugar maravilloso, creo que sus jardines no tienen nada de que envidiarle a los de la reina – Aquella ocurrencia provoco que ambos rieran – Para mí sería un honor invitarlos a pasar una temporada…a toda su familia.

- El honor seria para nosotros aceptar su invitación – Renee Swan no pudo evitar sonar emocionada no todos los días se recibía una casi invitación de alguien de la nobleza.

- Madre creo que no debes presionar al Conde – Su madre le dio una mirada furibunda y Bella bajo por unos segundos su mirada.

- No lo considero presión – Les sonrió a ambas – Además ya lo he dicho seria un privilegio para mi contar con tan distinguidas personas – Edward no pudo evitar pensar que si todo salía como esperaba no solo serian distinguidas personas, sino que también serian su familia.

- Ya que se quedara toda la temporada, planea buscar esposa Conde – Aquella era exactamente la pregunta que esperaba que Lady Swan le hiciera.

- Creo que sí, es mi sueño tener una esposa e hijos – Por el rabillo del ojo observo como Isabella se sonrojaba.

- Un sueño muy hermoso, si me permite decirlo – Renee Swan sonreía complacida, algo en su instinto le decía que tal vez el Conde ya tenía alguien en mente, alguien muy cercano.

Durante unos segundos nadie más dijo nada, hasta que Edward clavó su mirada en Bella quien estaba sentada frente a él junto a su madre, se dio cuenta que debía decir algo para que aquella representación no levantara sospechas.

- Y dígame Señorita Isabella ¿Cuál es su sueño? – Ella lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios, sabía que él conocía perfectamente la respuesta.

- Pues el único sueño que alberga mi corazón es ser libre – Noto como su madre se tensaba ante su respuesta, muchas veces le había advertido ya que esos no eran sueños, eran tonterías, que justo ahora estaba repitiendo frente a su invitado.

- Interesante sueño – Le dio una sonrisa, primero a Isabella y luego a su madre que la miraba reprobatoriamente.

- Lo sé, Señor Conde – Tomo un sorbo de su té y le dio una sonrisa por sobre su taza, aquella charada estaba resultando de lo más divertida.

- Pero sabrá bien que nadie es completamente libre, Lady Isabella – Por un instante pensó pedirle que la llamara Bella, pero se contuvo ya sabía que luego de su partida su madre querría discutir su comportamiento, así que no tenía sentido añadir más leña al fuego.

- Tiene usted toda la razón – Bajo su mirada sumisamente ocultando la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

- Querida creo que el agua se ha enfriado, deberías ir a la cocina – Bella sabía que aquella era la forma que tenia su madre de sacarla de aquel salón y pedirle disculpas a Edward por el comportamiento de su hija.

- Por favor os ruego que no se molesten, pero ya debo marcharme – Se levanto de su lugar.

Tanto Isabella como su madre imitaron el gesto. Edward beso las manos de ambas en señal de despedida y se fue hasta la puerta donde el serio de Miles ya lo esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Las siguientes semanas la relación de Edward y Bella se fue estrechando, él había sido invitado varias veces a casa de los Swan, en ninguna de esas había logrado ver a Rose, finalmente la misma Isabella le contó que su hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper, estaban en la casa de campo de los King arreglando varias cosas y que no volverían en un par de semanas a la ciudad.

Aquella información provoco sentimientos encontrados en Edward, por una parte se sentía triste por no poder verla, pero otra que en algún punto parecía ser superior estaba aliviado de no verla, de tener su mente en Bella y solo en ella.

El día en que la última parte del plan se pondría en marcha había llegado, todo estaba preparado. Ambos estaban invitados a una de las fiestas más comentadas de la ciudad y se desarrollaba casi al final de la temporada por lo que todo el mundo estaría ahí.

Isabella le dio un último vistazo a su vestido, era de color azul con un pequeño escote, su pelo lucia un hermoso peinado y un par de rizos caían suavemente por su rostro. Antes de salir de su cuarto tomo sus guantes y un profundo respiro.

Al llegar al lugar Edward miro hacia todos lados en busca de Isabella, de alguna manera desde que los veían juntos, evitaba que las madres con hijas en edad casadera se le acercaran obligándolo a hablar con ellas, las pocas veces que lo había hecho pensó que no existía tortura peor que esa.

Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios al verla llegar, realmente se veía hermosa, el azul le quedaba perfecto. Se fue acercando hasta donde estaba junto a sus padres, los saludo a ambos y luego a ella.

En ese momento todos fueron llamados para cenar y tuvieron que separarse, pero ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer una vez que la misma acabara. Ambos entablaron conversaciones con quienes estaban a su lado, pero sin saberlo cada uno pensaba en lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Una vez terminada lo cena, Bella se escabullo disimuladamente al jardín, no quería que nadie la viera y le pidiera un baile. Esperaba que Edward ya estuviera ahí, pues desde hace un rato no lo había visto.

- Isabella – Oyó su voz profunda que la llamaba desde la oscuridad.

- Edward ¿Dónde estás? – Sintió como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban de la cintura.

- Te lo preguntare una vez más – Su voz apenas era un murmullo y hablaba muy cerca de su oído – ¿Estás segura?

- Vamos Edward ambos queremos que todo esto sea rápido, ni tu ni yo deseamos un noviazgo largo ¿cierto?

- No te preocupa acaso tu reputación Bella – Edward no podía evitar sentirse culpable de las consecuencias que lo que estaban por hacer pudiese traerle a ella.

- ¿Te casaras conmigo no? Solo estamos dándole un empujoncito al destino.

- Yo diría que más bien un golpe al decoro – Ninguno pudo evitar reír ante aquello – Esta bien amada mía, lo haremos como tú quieras.

- Gracias – Miro a ambos lados, cuando vio que alguien salía al jardín tomo la mano de Edward.

Este se quedo unos instantes congelado en su lugar, sintió una fuerte descargar cuando su piel hizo contacto con la de Isabella, ella solo le sonrió y siguió su camino.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la zona más oscura del jardín, un enorme árbol cubría de sombras el lugar y al parecer era el lugar más indicado para llevar a cabo su plan.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Edward al ver como Bella trataba de soltar algunas de las cintas de su vestido.

- Le doy más credibilidad a la escena ¿lo hago mal? – Pensó en responderla que era todo lo contrario.

- Bella queremos parecer dos amantes furtivos que compartieron unos besos licenciosos, no como si acabara de hacerte perder tu virginidad en el banco de un jardín.

- Oh – Fue la respuesta de ella, aún en la oscuridad Edward supo que se había sonrojado.

- Perdón no quise sonar tan duro, pero espero que entiendas que planeo casarme contigo, no ser asesinado por tu padre o hermano.

- Esta bien, entonces ¿qué debo hacer?

- Lo primero, arreglarte el vestido, está muy cerca de caer al piso – Bella lo miro avergonzada.

- No puedo hacerlo sola…creo que desabroche más de lo debido.

- Ven pequeña acércate – Bella fue hasta él con una sonrisa de disculpa. Edward tuvo que contenerse al ver sus hombros pálidos y parte de sus pechos al descubierto, inhalo y exhalo, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en la delicada piel de ella. Sentía sus dedos entumecidos y torpes, por lo que hizo su trabajo con demasiada lentitud.

- Alguien viene – Le susurro Bella – Manos a la obra – Llevo la mano de Edward hasta su espalda y la otra la entrelazo con la suya propia, mientras su otra mano libre la llevaba hasta la nuca de él, cualquiera que los viera sabría que estaban haciendo. Levanto su rostro y le ofreció sus labios.

Edward quedo hipnotizado por aquellos labios tan deseables y perfectos, que ya una vez había probado y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué nunca reparo en ellos, la respuesta llegó casi de inmediato, todo su vida había amado a Rosalie Swan y nunca tuvo ojos para otra mujer.

Sintió un tirón en la solapa de su chaqueta y finalmente bajo su mirada, Bella lo apremiaba a actuar y sin pensarlo más lo hizo. El beso partió lento, solo la suave unión de dos bocas cerradas, pequeños besos intercambiados, parte del plan que habían trazado ambos, parecer dos enamorados que se besaban en la zona más privada del jardín, pero de un momento todo cambió, Edward delineo con su lengua los labios de Bella obligándola a abrir la boca y recibir aquella invasión, por un instante la duda pareció instalarse, mas solo fue un momento, pues ella soltó la mano de él y la subió hasta su nuca uniéndose a la que ya se encontraba ahí, de alguna manera trataba de apremiarlo a que siguiera besándola.

Edward la acerco más a su cuerpo y su mano libre se enterró en sus cabellos, sedosos y perfectos, cuando se separaron un instante sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello, al oír el gemido que escapo de sus labios, estuvo a punto de tumbarla en el suelo, pero sus planes no pudieron llevarse a cabo, pues un grito los hizo separarse bruscamente.

- Buen Dios ¿Qué están haciendo? – Era Jessica Stanley la mujer más cotilla de toda Inglaterra, si alguien deseaba hacerla guardar un secreto debería matarla primero, pero para los planes de Bella ella era perfecta.

- Lady Jessica, le pido una disculpa – La voz de Edward sonaba mas ronca de lo normal.

- Son unos inmorales – Bella estuvo tentada a decirle que ella era la menos indicada para hablar de aquel tema, pues su primer hijo llego a los seis meses de matrimonio.

- Por favor cálmese. Esto tiene explicación.

- Por supuesto, son un par de criaturas libidinosas. Supongo que sabrá que esto es imposible de ocultar – Y aunque fuera posible hacerlo, para ella sería imposible quiso decir Edward.

- Lo sé y actuare en consecuencia – Tomo el brazo de Isabella y fue rumbo al salón donde los padres de ella se encontraban.

- Eso es lo que yo llamo una excelente actuación – Le susurro Bella al oído. Edward no supo decirle que eso fue todo menos una actuación.

Como era de esperar los Señores Swan fueron de inmediato alertados de lo que acababa de suceder en el jardín. Los anfitriones de la casa les ofrecieron el despacho para conversar con Edward y que tomaran todas las medidas que estimaran necesarias.

Charlie estaba parado en uno de los extremos de la habitación con los brazos cruzados en la espalda, cuando Edward entró en ella se le quedo mirando.

- Cierre firmemente la puerta jovencito – Así lo hizo y aquel sencillo acto sello el destino de Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaaaaa…..perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve varios problemas con WORD! Primero que todo quiero darle las GRACIAS por sus comentarios…..no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusta la historia….y me dan pila para continuar. Sé que los primero capítulos parecen un poco confusos, pero prometo que todo se ira aclarando….creo que el próximo capítulo ya será la boda.<strong>

**Aprovecho para contarles que si alguna de ustedes lee "La comezón del séptimo año" les cuento que espero subir pronto nuevo capítulo, pase por un periodo de falta de inspiración, pero la musa ya volvió!**

**Besotes para todas**

**Lulu XD**


	4. Lady Cullen

**Capitulo 4**

**Lady Cullen**

Edward olvido por unos instantes algo tan sencillo como respirar, es que realmente Isabella se veía hermosa, eso y que hace apenas unos segundos su mirada se cruzo con la de Rosalie, quiso golpearse por ser tan egoísta se había prometido así mismo que aquel día solo seria para su dulce esposa, en ese momento nada ni nadie podía ser más importante que ella.

Cuando finalmente Lord Swan unió la mano de su hija con la de él, no pudo evitar oír como una parte de su mente le gritaba que aquello que estaba cometiendo era una soberana locura, sin contar que alguien como Bella merecía algo mucho mejor, alguien que la amara como él amaba a Rose, pero sabía que llegado hasta ese punto, no podía simplemente dejarla, eso la arruinaría por completo y él jamás podría vivir con eso.

Ambos se sonrieron de manera tímida, parecía que hace apenas unos instantes acabaran de conocerse y no como si estuvieran a punto de casarse, aquello seria un lazo que los uniría de por vida. Aquello provoco nuevamente un golpe de conciencia en Edward, pero lo ignoro y al parece lo olvido todo cuando miro más fijamente a Bella, su sonrisa y al forma en que ella lo veía lo hacían perderse en aquel mar de chocolate.

Apenas y puso atención a las palabras del párroco, durante toda le ceremonia estuvo atento a la mujer que estaba a su lado, primero quedo absorto por el movimiento de sus manos, que mostraban que ella estaba nerviosa, luego su vista quedo clavada en su cuello y en el pequeño lunar que ahí tenia, cuando su cabeza empezó a soñar que se sentiría tocarlo con la lengua, se obligo a si mismo recordarse en el lugar en el que estaban, así que decidido a evitar tentaciones sus ojos descansaron en el rostro de Bella, lo que finalmente resulto ser un pésima idea porque al llegar a sus labios no pudo evitar el recuerdo de sentirlos sobre su boca, lo sedoso y dulces que estos eran. Así que cuando finalmente escucho las palabras _"puede besar a la novia" _se obligo a sí mismo a no saltarle encina.

Por su parte Bella se sentía tan nerviosa, la alarmaba ser besada por su ahora marido, claramente este no era su primer beso, pero lo que hacía una gran diferencia era que nunca la había besado delante de tantas personas y en especial de Rosalie. Además durante toda el tiempo que el párroco hablo, explicando la importancia del compromiso que estaban asumiendo, también de los deberes de cada cónyuge y del amor. Edward no le quito la mirada de encina, fue imposible no sentirlo y eso en nada ayudo a sus nervios.

Edward tomo el rostro de Bella, entre sus manos como el mayor tesoro que alguna hubiese tocado en toda su vida, se acerco muy lentamente a ella y primero rozo suavemente sus labios, para luego profundizar aquel beso que era símbolo de su unión.

Ambos se separaron momentos después, con sus respiraciones considerablemente más erráticas y las mejillas de Bella totalmente sonrojadas. Edward tomo con suavidad su mano y la guio por el pasillo hasta la salida de la iglesia, una vez fuera una lluvia de pétalos cayó sobre ellos antes de subir al carruaje que los llevaría a la recepción que se daría en su honor.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Fue la única pregunta que se le ocurrió a Edward una vez dentro de su transporte.

- Bien, un poco abrumada debo confesar, pero supongo que siempre es así.

- No lo sé es primera vez que me caso – Edward no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas para luego unírsele Bella.

- Eso es muy cierto, aunque supongo que nunca esperaste casarte conmigo – Una vez que Bella dijo esas palabras se arrepintió pues de inmediato el ambiente cambio.

- Isabella – Tomo sus manos – Ahora tú eres mi esposa y te prometo que hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para que tú seas feliz, todo, porque tú te lo mereces más que nadie.

- Ustedes también lo merecen – No lo dejo contestar, puso dos dedos sobre sus labios – Lo merecen Edward y yo también te prometo que hare todo porque seas feliz – Sintió como Edward besaba sus dedos.

Ninguno dijo nada más hasta que llegaron a _Mason Cullen _donde todos ya los esperaban, como mandaba la tradición los novios fueron en un andar más lento, para que todos sus invitados ya estuvieran ahí cuando ellos llegaran.

Fueron felicitados y abrazados más veces de las que pudieron contar, algunos gestos fueron hechos de corazón, otros por etiqueta y muchos incluyeron miradas suspicaces al vientre de Isabella o un comentario mal intencionado por la rapidez del compromiso y posterior matrimonio. Bella sabia que demasiadas madres con hijas en edad casadera la odiaban por lograr casarse con partido tan excepcional como lo era Edward y no porque era un hombre bueno y dulce, sino porque tenía un titulo y dinero para mantenerse por varias vidas.

Cuando finalmente aquello termino fueron apartados el uno del otro y llevados a distintos lugares. Bella fue llevada al cuarto principal para refrescarse y cambiar su vestido. Entre tanto Edward conversada con varios de los invitados hasta que vio a Jasper Swan acercarse hasta él, les dio un asentimiento de cabezas a todos para luego dirigirse a él.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – Edward asintió.

- Esta bien en el salón o quieres un lugar más privado.

- El salón está bien - Pese a eso se alejaron unos pasos hasta un rincón más tranquilo.

- ¿Ocurre algo Jasper? – Realmente la mirada fija del mayor de los Swan lo incomodaba, parecía que quisiera leerte el alma.

- Siento mucho no haber podido hablar antes de esto contigo, tu compromiso con Bells fue rápido y como sabes yo estaba con Rosalie en _King House. _¿Por qué Edward?

- Perdón, no entiendo ¿Por qué…que?

- Porque Bella, nunca creí que pudieses quererla como tu esposa. Sé muy bien que no somos amigos y no soy quien para juzgar tu carácter, pero simplemente nunca me pareció que reparas en ella.

- Tienes razón no somos amigos – Aquello hizo que Jasper se tensara – pero no significa que no podamos serlo, además Bella es una mujer única.

- Lo sé, es mi hermana y la adoro, creo que no podría soportar verla sufrir.

- Supongo que no podrías ver sufrir a ninguna de ellas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ya que somos familia debo decirte que he escuchado a varias personas decir lo desdichada que fue Rosalie en su matrimonio.

- Eso es completamente distinto – Edward lo miro con confusión – Rose, pese a todas las advertencias decidió casarse con Royce, incluso sabiendo lo peor de él quiso seguir adelante con el compromiso – Aquellas palabras lo llenaron de curiosidad – Pero no estamos hablando de ella, sino de Bella. Quiero que entiendas que si ella sufre o es infeliz hare de tu vida un infierno Cullen, mi hermana pequeña es la joya de la familia, así que espero que te comportes a la altura.

Edward se vio forzado a dejar de pensar en Rosalie y Royce al oír la vehemencia en las palabras de Jasper, él solo estaba afirmando lo que muy bien sabia, Isabella Swan era un tesoro.

- Te prometo que hare feliz a tu hermana – En ese momento Edward vio entrar nuevamente al salón a su mujer, acompañada de Rose y su madre.

- ¿La amas?

- Si – Lo que Jasper no sabía era que la mirada de él estaba en la hermana equivocada.

Cuando se oyeron los primeros compases de un vals todos los presentes se dispersaron a los extremos del salón dejando la pista de baile totalmente libre para que los recién casados bailaran por primera vez como marido y mujer.

Edward tomo dulcemente la mano de Bella y la llevo hasta el centro de la pista, entrelazo una de sus manos mientras la otra iba hasta su estrecha cintura, la de su mujer subió hasta su hombro y comenzaron la danza. Ambos se miraban sonriendo, olvidándose por completo que no estaban solos.

- Es usted una magnifica bailarina Condesa – Escuchar su nuevo estatus hizo que por un instante se tensara – Tranquila yo reaccione bastante peor, pero ya estoy recuperado del susto.

- Suena tan grande ser una Condesa.

- Ya te acostumbraras, es más yo mismo me encargare de malcriarte hasta que lo hagas – Bella rió divertida.

- Harás de mi una consentida.

- Oh si, pequeña tendrás el mundo a tus pies – Le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Tendré el poder de quemar el mundo si lo deseo?– Le pregunto risueñamente.

- Claro y yo mismo sostendré las cerillas.

- Gracias Edward – Los últimos acordes de la orquesta se oían y Bella beso su mejilla antes de separarse, pues debía bailar con su padre y su hermano, mientras Edward haría lo propio con su suegra y alguna otra invitada.

Le estaba prohibido bailar con Rosalie, su cuñada, pues acababa de enviudar y ya era bastante mal visto que estuviera en una celebración.

Cuando por fin terminaron de bailar, Edward y Bella estaban preparados para marcharse, estaban parados en los pies de la escalera, esperando que terminaran de subir el equipaje al carruaje, habían abandonado el salón, la fiesta continuaría, pero ya sin los novios los cuales irían hasta la finca de los Cullen en el campo, donde pasarían una buena temporada, al menos hasta que necesitaran volver a Londres.

Bella estaba algo inquieta y su marido pareció notarlo, pues acaricio suavemente su mejilla y le pregunto.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No has podido hablar con Rosalie ¿verdad? – Por un instante Edward no comprendió la pregunta, la miro como si acabara de hablarle en un idioma extraño hasta que su cerebro logro comprender a lo que se refería.

- No, no lo he hecho.

- Deseaba que tuvieran un momento a solas – Le sonrió con tristeza – Quería que ese fuera mi regalo.

- Bella, para mí no existe mejor regalo que tú y además….- No pudo continuar pues en ese momento fueron interrumpidos.

- Lo siento – Era la voz de Rosalie – Quería despedirme de ambos.

- Lady King – Fue la respuesta de Edward a quien le costó un poco recuperarse de la impresión de tenerla tan cerca.

- Por favor llámeme Rosalie, somos familia ahora – Le dio una tímida sonrisa.

Qué extraño era todo aquello pensó Edward, se hablaban como dos personas que apenas y se conocían, no como enamorados, que era lo que supuestamente eran. Además si ahora él estaba casado era porque deseaba tener a Rose cerca y no solo como una familiar, pero ahora que la tenia frente algo dentro de él le decía que tal vez las cosas habían cambiado, la emoción seguía entre ellos, mas la intensidad no era la misma.

Bella trato de alejarse unos pasos y simular estar revisando cualquier detalle del viaje, pero Edward presionaba con inusual fuerza su mano, no al punto de causarle daño, pero si con la firmeza suficiente como para impedir que se separaran.

- Está todo listo Señor – El mayordomo le indico a Edward.

- Bueno creo que llego la hora de partir – Miro a Bella y le sonrió.

- Si también lo creo – Se volteo hasta su hermana – Cuídate Rose.

- Tú también Bells, nos veremos pronto – Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y Rose beso dulcemente a su hermana en la mejilla.

- Edward cuídala mucho, por favor – Lo miro fijamente con aquellos profundos ojos azules.

- Lo hare Rosalie, con mi vida – Con un último asentimiento se alejaron de ella.

Los padres y el hermano de Bella también se despidieron de ella, junto con algunos invitados, entre ellos Jacob Black, que según la percepción de Edward tardo más de lo necesario besando la mano de su mujer.

Antes de partir Edward dio una última mirada a todo el lugar, luego ayudo a su mujer a subir al carruaje para luego él hacer lo mismo. Sin saber muy bien sentía que mientras se alejaban a paso lento de la cuidad, también se alejaba de su vida anterior y un mundo nuevo y maravilloso se abría frente a él junto a la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que todo MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Los leo todos y me dan la energía necesaria para continuar! Bueno finalmente se casaron y se viene la vida de casados XD<strong>

**Como siempre las invito a visitar mi blog….generalmente subo ahí los adelantos de mis historias y si lo desean me pueden encontrar en facebook como Mi Espacio y darle ME GUSTA!**

**Besos y las invito a pasarse por mis otras historias…Que tengan un lindo fin de semana**

**Lulu XD**


	5. Sorpresas

_Capitulo 5_

**Sorpresas**

Bella descorrió unos pocos milímetros las cortinas del carruaje para apreciar unos instantes el paisaje, estaba atardeciendo y los colores del crepúsculo marcaban el final del día y un nuevo inicio, no solo para la noche, sino para ella y su marido. Sintió mucha curiosidad en saber que era lo que pensaba Edward de todo lo que estaban viviendo, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo, sabía que la confianza habría de generarse con el tiempo y estaba segura que llegaría un momento donde ambos hablarían con total honestidad de las cosas. Ella venia en él a un gran amigo, además sabia que eso era lo único que alguna vez seria para ella…un gran amigo, nada más.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Edward descansar sobre la suya, todos los pensamientos que hace tan solo unos instantes acechaban su mente fueron sacados de un sopetón de ella con el solo contacto de él, con aquella suave y dulce caricia. Cuando finalmente lo miro vio que él le sonreía y ella no pudo hace más que repetir el gesto, de manera tal vez un tanto más tímida, luego sus hermosos ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos chocolates y muy seriamente le pregunto:

- ¿Cómo estas Bella? Se honesta, por favor – Para darle mas valor a su petición presiono fuertemente su mano que aun estaba en su regazo.

- ¿Honestamente? Estoy feliz Edward – Él la miro por unos segundos tratando de notar algún rastro de mentira en su respuesta. Al no ver ni un atisbo de falsedad en sus palabras no pudo evitar, suspirar mentalmente de alivio – Ahora es mi turno ¿Cómo estas Edward?

- En paz Bella, muy en paz.

- ¿En paz? – Isabella observo su rostro esperando que después de su respuesta viniera una sonora carcajada, pero no fue así – Acaso antes estabas en ¿guerra?

- No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo llevo buscando la paz, Isabella no tienes idea.

Estuvieron platicando muchos rato más, pero sin tocar ningún tema en particular, ni mucho menos dedicándole alguna profundidad a los mismo, ambos sabia a ciencia cierta que tiempo era lo que más tenían en aquellos momento y tal vez en los próximos años, pues durante su vida de casados, lo más probable es que las palabras tuvieran mas fuerza que los besos y las muestras de cariño, ellos creían que serian a la larga grandes amigos, no grandes amantes y por el momento para ambos aquello era suficiente.

Edward y Bella finalmente habían dejado atrás la ciudad y ahora iban de camino, no solo a la finca de los Cullen, sino también a una iniciar nueva vida, finalmente el silencio había hecho acto de presencia y cada uno iba en su propio mundo, batallando sus propias peleas y confusiones, sin saber cuanto en común tenían la línea de sus pensamientos.

Isabella no podía seguir haciendo vista gorda a la marea de sensaciones que la llenaban y que de alguna manera la dejaban confusa, una parte de ella tenia claro que Edward solo seria su amigo, pero otra no se dejaba convencer con aquel argumento. Eran tantos los sentimientos bullían en su interior como para enumerarlas que se sentía agotada. Edward tampoco se sentía muy diferente, las palabras de Jasper aún resonaban en su cabeza _"…ella acepto casarse aún sabiendo lo peor de él…"_, esas palabras venían a corroborar de alguna manera algo que siempre supo en el fondo de su corazón y mente, Rosalie no había sido del todo forzada a aceptar a Royce.

Miro a Bella durante unos momentos y algo en su interior lo hizo sentirse culpable, pues acepto casarse con ella, incluso sabiendo o más bien dudando si realmente Rose había sido sacrificada por sus padres a vivir un matrimonio sin amor. Él mejor que nadie sabia que Rosalie Swan jamás hacia algo que no deseara y tal vez eso no fue la excepción.

Recordó además que Bella era solo una jovencita cuando su hermana se caso, por lo que su alma, mas bien dada al romanticismo, creo en su mente una historia de amor imposible. El problema no era ese, sino que él de alguna manera también se dejo arrastrar por aquella historia de amantes trágicos separados por sus circunstancias. A tal grado se dejo llevar que ahora estaba casado con aquella muchachita, y por mucho que una parte de él tuviera culpas otra que al parecer era mucho mas potente esta dichoso por haber unido su vida a una mujer como Isabella Swan.

Entre una posta y otra Bella se había quedado profundamente dormida sobre su hombro, se veía tan serena y si era posible incluso más hermosa. Acaricio lo más suave que pudo su mejilla pues no deseaba despertarla, además necesitaba un momento para aclarar sus ideas

Finalmente luego de un agotador viaje llegaron a Cullen Mason, fueron recibidos por todos quienes trabajaban en el lugar, obviamente ordenados de acuerdo a su rango dentro de aquella casa, recibieron las felicitaciones de parte de todos en voz del mayordomo. Bella sonrió tímidamente, mientras Edward les agradecía las palabras y les indico un par de cosas que esperaba de ellos ahora que la Condesa ocuparía el puesto como dueña y señora de la casa.

Los lacayos tomaron el equipaje y se marcharon rápidamente. La ama de llaves les indico sutilmente que las habitaciones ya estaban preparadas, una vez estuvieron dentro y que sus baños estaban preparados, luego de un viaje tan agotador.

Isabella miro a Edward cuando se quedaron solos, tratando de ver si el tenia alguna solución acerca de "la habitación" y no "las habitaciones". Él la miro con una sonrisa en los labios y toco la punta de la nariz de Bella con una suave caricia.

- Una habitación – Los ojos de su mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente – dos cuartos, así que amada mía, respira.

-Yo…no…bueno…se que…debo…pero – Edward decidió cortar aquel discurso de palabras sueltas y la beso, llevaba horas deseando hacerlo así que simplemente lo hizo y finalmente se sintió en casa.

- Nunca te exigiré nada. Confía en mi – Ella solo asintió aún no se recuperaba de su beso.

Quedaron finalmente de reunirse a la hora de la cena, Edward sabía que tal vez el estar separados provocaría suspicacias entre sus empleados, pero haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que su mujer se sintiera cómoda.

Una vez mas descansado, se dirigió en busca de Bella para poder mostrarle cual seria su estudio para que dispusiera de este cada vez que lo necesitase y dándole total libertad de cambiar cualquier cosa que no fuera de su gusto. Una vez terminado el pequeño recorrido, se acerco a Edward y beso tiernamente su mejilla para luego susurrarle un _"gracias"._

Ya Bella instalada en su espacio, Edward se fue al su despacho, ahí estaba leyendo los últimos informes de su administrador, cuando le fue anunciado que Carlisle deseaba verle, por un instante sintió preocupación de que el abogado de su difunto padre estuviera ahí, pero se tranquilizo al verlo en la puerta con la sonrisa amable que siempre lo caracterizaba. Una vez que se hubieran saludado Edward le ofreció una copa de oporto, la cual amablemente el hombre rechazo.

- Primero que todo permítame darle mis parabienes por vuestro matrimonio – Estrecho su mano y luego le dio una palmaditas

- Muchas gracias, es una pena que no hayas podido asistir.

- Si lo es, pero como bien sabes mi esposa no esta en condiciones de hacer un viaje tan agotador en su estado – En ese momento Edward recordó que la mujer de Carlisle estaba en la dulce espera.

- Y dime ¿como esta Esme? – Le indico que se sentara frente al escritorio, mientras el se dirigía al frente de este.

- Cada día más hermosa y cansada – La sonrisa de Carlisle se ensancho al recordar a su mujer y Edward sintió una punzada de celos, al tener al frente a un hombre tan enamorado y pensó si él alguna vez podría tener ese rostro al hablar de la mujer que amaba.

- No quiero parecer descortés, pero algo me dice que no has venido solo a darme tus buenos deseos. Así que dímelo – Noto que el abogado se tensaba y cruzaba las manos sobre su regazo.

- Bueno creo que lo mejor es decirlo y ya, pero dado que recién se has casado no sé como tomara esto. Primero que todo debo informarle que el testamento de vuestro padre no ha sido leído en integridad pues una parte de este ha quedado pendiente hasta que se cumpliera lo allí se estipulaba.

- Realmente no estoy entendiendo nada de nada.

- Vera la voluntad de su padre, que Dios tenga en su gloria – Edward soltó un bufido por aquella afirmación, pues lo que menos le importaba era el lugar que ocupaba ahora su padre en el cielo o el infierno – Era que vuestro legado no muriera nunca, es por eso que – callo unos momentos – la última voluntad de él que se casara, cosa que veo ya hizo y que dentro de un año, su mujer tuviera un hijo.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que quiero decirle es que el Conde deseaba…

- ¿Manipularme? – Los ojos de Edward estaban más verdes que nunca por la furia.

- No su Excelencia, tengo la seguridad que eso era lo que menos deseaba.

- ¿Qué sucede si no cumplo?

- Acaso no desea formar una familia.

- Mis deseos no son de tu incumbencia, ahora respondedme ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno en caso de que Dios no los bendijera con un hijo en el tiempo señalado, usted mi Lord perdería todo, a excepción claro de vuestro titulo que le pertenece por derecho de sangre – Carlisle temió por un momento que el enojado hombre frente a él lo atacara – Debo agregar que la cláusula es flexible, pues si se demuestra que finalizado el plazo su adorable esposa esta encinta y da a luz un varón. Usted no perdería nada.

- Y si nace una niña que se supone que debo hacer ¿devolverla? – Aquello no solo sorprendió al abogado, sino que al mismo Edward quien con esas palabras demostraba que si tenia planes de hacer crecer su familia.

- ¿Una niña?

- Si Carlisle una niña. Cuando una mujer no da a luz a un niño, la opción contraria es una niña. Suponía que ya próximo a ser padre lo sabrías.

- Su Excelencia, permítame comentarle que en siete generaciones Cullen ninguna niña ha nacido como primogénita, por lo que seria muy poco probable que este fuera el caso.

- Como bien dice muy poco probable, pero no imposible.

- Si, pero…-Edward levanto un dedo exigiéndole silencio, luego lo miro.

- Márchate, en este momento lo que menos deseo es seguir esta conversación.

Carlisle se paro de su lugar y le dio un rápido asentimiento de cabeza en señal de despedida. Edward se levanto luego de eso y llamo a gritos a Alfred, el mayordomo, indicándole que le ensillaran de inmediato un caballo.

Edward se decidió por dar un largo paseo por la propiedad necesitaba despejar su mente y pensar, Carlisle había sido muy claro en cuanto a las consecuencias de no cumplir la última voluntad de su padre.

Aun cuando no querría reconocerlo, le preocupaba la reacción de Bella, una cosa era casarse otra muy distinta era formar una familia en especial cuando ella anhelaba ser una mujer libre. Como siempre se sintió divido, una parte de él le aterraba la idea de que ella pudiera querer dejarlo y otra me sentía feliz de pensar en un bebe de los dos.

Sin importar cuanto cabalgo, no logro encontrar la respuesta en el sonido del viento o el cantos de los pájaros, necesitaba al menos una pista de que debía hacer, tenia claro que el quid de la cuestión era la reacción de Isabella y en especial que pensaría de él, tal vez creería que acepto casarse con ella solo por la condición y por el plan que le había propuesto, o que simplemente lo despreciara por usarla o…dejo de pensar el posibilidades y dio un grito de frustración.

Miro al cielo con rabia esperando que su progenitor estuviera contento por que aun después de muerto no dejaba de complicarle la vida. No le bastaba con abandonarlo a su suerte y aparecer de la noche a la mañana en su puerta, solo porque su único hijo había muerto, y necesitaba con desesperación un heredero, sino que ahora volvía a jugar con su vida. Decidió que lo mejor en aquel momento seria volver y así lo hizo.

Isabella entro intespectivamente al comedor donde Edward ya la esperaba para la cena, la observo unos segundos, mientras ella abría y cerraba la boca como tratando de buscar las palabras más adecuadas, hasta que finalmente logro emitir sonido y transformarlo en una oración:

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme todo, Edward?...

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón la tardanza, pero lamentablemente mi notebook esta en la UCI y he tenido que consiguerme una pc para poder escribir este capitulo y el de mis otras historias, espero poder tenerlo lo mas pronto de vuelta! Y asi volver al ritmo de subidas y no abandonarlas por tanto tiempo!<strong>

**Quiero darle las gracias por sus comentarios y en especial a Lilian me ayudaste un montón y no me molestan para nada las criticas mientras sean constructivas!**

**Ojala les guste el capitulo!** **Ya saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios. **

**Besos**

**Lulu XD **


	6. Compromisos

**Capitulo 6**

_**Compromisos**_

Se quedo mirando a Bella durante varios segundos, era imposible que ella lo supiera ¿verdad? Por un instante pensó que cabalgo más tiempo de lo que él creía, pero era imposible apenas habían pasado un par de horas. Luego recordó que una persona más sabía aquello y que podría habérselo contado, Carlisle, pero si aquel hombre poseía la mitad de la inteligencia que aparentaba, sabia que callar aquello era su obligación y lo más conveniente para él.

- Edward ¿estas bien? – Cuando sintió la suave mano de ella en su mejilla logro reaccionar, al parecer se había quedado demasiado tiempo sin hablar.

- Si, es solo que…¿Qué sucede pequeña?

- Te pregunte cuando pensabas contarme todo – La miro fijamente no parecía muy enojada más bien agitada, pero no podría saberlo con certeza pues era conocido por todos que con las mujeres nunca se estaba seguro.

- ¿Todo? ¿A que te refieres? – Estaba dilatando lo inevitable, pero necesitaba saber con exactitud que era lo que sabia para ver como manejaba de la mejor forma la situación.

- A que estabas comprometido Edward – Bella se alejo de él hasta quedar frente a la ventana. Mientras él trataba de recobrarse de la sorpresa…¿comprometido? Eso era imposible – Lo siento tanto, yo casi te arrastre a este matrimonio – Las manos de ella cubrían su rostro.

- Bella calma – Llego hasta donde estaba y la atrajo hasta su pecho, donde acaricio su espalda – Pequeña no me obligaste a nada, creo haber demostrado mi conformidad a ser arrastrado – Trato de que sonara como una broma, pero consiguió que los ojos de su mujer se anegaran en lagrimas.

- Debiste decírmelo, nunca me perdonare si te aleje de tu verdadero amor… Solo por que pensé que mi idea era buena….Oh Edward podrás perdonarme – Tomo su rostro rojo por el llanto entre sus manos, lo levanto hasta que sus miradas se conectaron y en ese momento comprendió que nunca podría estar enojado con ella o no perdonarla, ella era un ángel y lo mejor de todo es que era SU ángel.

- Pequeña, no se de lo que hablas – Aquello era cierto – Yo nunca estuve comprometido, salvo contigo – Deposito un beso en su frente y la acerco hasta una de las sillas del comedor, donde él se sentó llevando a Bella que quedo sobre sus piernas – Ahora esposa mía podrías explicarme esa locura de que estaba comprometido.

- Bueno – Bella estaba absolutamente sonrojada y no solo por el efecto de las lágrimas sino por el grado de intimidad que estaba compartiendo con él – No estarías más cómodo si me sentara junto a ti.

- Creo que nunca había estado más cómodo en toda mi vida. Así que _my lady _continué.

- Estaba en mi habitación cuando una de las muchachas me comunico que una mujer llamada Carmen Sforza deseaba verte, como no estabas decidí reunirme con ella – Edward bufo conocía perfectamente a ese mujer y podría apostar la actitud que tuvo con su mujer – Cuando lo hice me señalo que ella y su sobrina eran tus invitadas y dado que ambos estaban comprometidos, exigía que de inmediato las trasladaran a las mejores habitaciones de la casa.

- No le dijiste quien eres – Acaricio su mejilla.

y me dio tiempo de hablar – Se recostó mas cómodamente en el pecho de Edward – Les pedí que preparan unas habitaciones y creo que han terminado de instalarse.

- ¿Están aquí?

- ¿Hice mal? – La voz de Bella apenas fue un susurro.

- No Bella hiciste bien, pero creo que debo hablar unas palabras con la Señora Sforza, aclararle ciertos puntos – Pese a lo confortable que se sentía tener a su mujer así tuvo que dejar ir – Lo mejor será que hable ahora con ella ¿me perdonarías cenar sola esta noche? Prometo compensarte.

- No te preocupes no tengo demasiada hambre, además creo que cenare en mi cuarto. No te molesta verdad.

- Claro que no – Tiro del cordel para llamar a una de las sirvientas.

- Su Excelencia – Una jovencita de oscuro cabellos apareció casi al instante.

- Dígale a la Sra. Sforza que deseo hablar con ella….inmediatamente en mi despacho.

- De inmediato. Algo más su excelencia.

- Si, que lleven la cena hasta el cuarto de mi mujer. Eso es todo – Con una leve inclinación de cabeza la muchacha se marcho.

- ¿Estas enojado?

- Por supuesto, mientras yo pueda evitarlo nada ni nadie te hará sufrir – Se acerco a ella, la levanto de su silla para estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla, apenas sus labios rozaron los de ella se dio cuenta de cuanto necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentirla y que de alguna forma su dulzura lo ayudara a calmar los instintos poco amables que comenzaban a afloran en aquel momento contra aquella insoportable mujer.

Bella lo vio marcharse luego de aquel beso y unos cuantos más. Unido a la promesa de ir a su habitación una vez que terminara con su conversación. No pudo evitar tocar sus labios con la punta de sus dedos con ensoñación, sabia que recordaría aquellos días como los más felices de su vida, sin importar lo que sucediera después. Trato de recordarse a si misma los motivos de su matrimonio, que todo lo hacia por Rosalie, que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, pero su parte egoísta le decía que disfrutara esos momentos, que no era traición pues ella era la esposa de Edward, además una vez que ella llegara a vivir con ellos, todo comenzaría finalmente la ultima parte del plan donde ella solo seria una pantalla para que ellos vivieran su amor a plenitud. Por primera vez desde que comenzó a idear todo aquello vio con claridad que su plan tenía fallas, en especial la relacionado con su corazón. Una solitaria lagrima escapo de sus ojos y mientras subía a su cuarto se encargo de secarla.

Edward retraso su encuentro con Carmen Sforza lo más que pudo, primero decidió ir a ver que su caballo se encontrara bien en el establo, luego se decido dar un pequeña paseo nocturno, tal vez debió invitar a Bella, sabia que ella lo disfrutaría, se prometió que en la próxima oportunidad lo haría, cuando miro su reloj se decidió finalmente a volver en un caminar deliberadamente lento, sonrió ante la expectativa que le provocaba su total falta de educación, él no era un caballero y ella misma se lo había dejado en claro una vez, ahora era su turno de demostrarle que aquello era cierto.

Después de dar dos largas inspiraciones, asió la manilla de la puerta y la abrió. Por más que trato de estar calmado no lo logro y su mal humor había sido reestablecido con solo verla, pero trato de ocultarlo:

- Buenas noches – Una sonrisa sardónica fue unida al saludo.

- Su Excelencia pensé que había sufrido un accidente – Por mas que tratara de disimular se podía ver lo furiosa que estaba por la tardanza del Conde.

- Le agradezco infinitamente vuestra preocupación por mi estado de salud, pero como ve estoy en perfectas condiciones.

- Entonces que pudo haberlo demorado tanto – Hizo una mueca que trato de simular una sonrisa – Debió ser algo de vital importancia, pues supongo que jamás haría esperar deliberadamente a una dama.

- Por supuesto – _que lo haría _pensó_ – _pero infortunadamente demasiadas ocupaciones que seria de muy mal gusto detallar frente a una dama han hecho uso indiscriminado de mi tiempo y como consecuencia me han impedido reunirme con usted a la brevedad que deseaba.

- Evidentemente, espero en Dios que todo este saliendo muy bien – Edward solo asintió realmente tanta educación lo estaba enfermando, además no deseaba continuar mucho tiempo más en aquella habitación así decidió ir al gramo.

- Puedo hacerle una pregunta – Su mirada se clavo en el rostro envejecido de aquella mujer mientras esta jugueteaba con una al oreja de la taza.

- Por supuesto, la que vuestra Señoría quiera – Realizo una extraña reverencia tratando de demostrar algo similar al respeto.

- Se puede saber que hace aquí.

- Acaso no es obvio – La mujer se llevo lentamente la taza de té a los labios.

- Si fuera un hecho obvio le aseguro que jamás hubiese tenido la intención de preguntárselo – Edward trato con todas sus fuerzas de disimular la profunda antipatía que sentía por aquella mujer.

- Como bien sabe su Excelencia, su difunto padre y yo habíamos acordado un compromiso entre su primogénito y mi querida sobrina Jane, a quien debe saber amo como si fuera mi propia hija, pues Dios en su plan maestro no tenia para mi el ser madre – Un bufido escapo de los labios del Conde pues lo que menos deseaba era compartir una historia particularmente intima con ella. Así que antes de que continuara hablando decidió tomar él la palabra.

- Creo que esta demás recordarle que al hijo que usted se refiere era Anthony, quien debo agregar falleció hace casi dos años – La mujer que hasta hace unos segundos actuaba con aparente calma lo miro con el rostro desencajado a causa de la rabia.

- No es necesario que se comporte de un modo tan descortés, los hechos que relatan son de mi total conocimiento.

- Lo lamento, pero según pude entender de sus palabras daban a entender que lo había olvidado.

- Su Excelencia – Edward sabia cuanto le molestaba a alguien como ella tener que llamarlo de esa forma precisamente a él, un pobre soldado que tuvo la fortuna de ser el hijo bastardo del Conde de Barnes cuyo hijo murió en un accidente de coches – Creo que nos hemos logrado entender.

- Eso es obvio mi estimada Señora Sforza, pero que es lo que necesita que yo entienda.

- Bueno que dado que su hermano Anthony no puede cumplir con su compromiso, dado que nuestro Señor decidió llamarlo a su casa celestial, es dable suponer que ya que usted ha asumido todas las responsabilidades y compromisos que a él le correspondían legítimamente – Aquella palabra fue dicha con especial ahínco – el matrimonio sea uno de aquellos que también le corresponde a usted cumplir.

Edward observo a la mujer que tenia sentada frente a él y quiso estrangularla, por su culpa Bella estaba triste, por haber hablado demás en un asunto que ni siquiera era de su conocimiento provocando con eso que su mujer fuera infeliz. Decidido a acabar de raíz el asunto se dispuso a aclararlo.

- Lamento informarle que lo que usted supone esta equivocado del todo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Nuevamente las facciones de ella se habían crispado.

- Que no asumiré el compromiso al que se refiere…no puedo – ni quiero quiso agregar – casarme con su sobrina.

- ¿Cómo que no puede? Acaso su Excelencia padece algún mal – Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por el muy poco agraciado rostro de la mujer justo en el momento que su mirada iba a ciertas partes de la anatomía de Edward.

- Estoy perfectamente de salud mi queridísima Señora, la razón de que no puedo asumir dicho compromiso es sumamente sencilla. Estoy felizmente casado – Levanto su mano con arrogancia para que ella pudiera ver el anillo de boda que descansaba en su anular.

Por un momento Edward pensó que Carmen se desmayaría, ya que su rostro pasó por varios colores hasta llegar al morado, debido a que al parecer estaba reteniendo el aire de sus pulmones. No estaba en sus planes socorrerla, pero no estaba dispuesto a explicarle a las autoridades que la mujer había muerto por que al parecer olvido respirar.

- Sra. Sforza ¿Esta bien? – Se acerco titubeante y con la mirada fija en la jarra de agua si era necesario, e incluso si no lo fuera tanto, pensaba utilizarla sobre la cara de la mujer.

- ¿Casado? Usted casado…pero como…eso es imposible – Un par de respuesta nada educadas pasaron por la mente de Edward, pero se contuvo, pues suponía que aquella noticia la había dejado en shock – Ni siquiera conoce a Jane.

- Pues supongo que otro hombre tendrá el maravilloso privilegio de llevarla al altar – Le sonrió – Ya que todo parece aclarado, será mejor que…

- ¿Quién es?

- Disculpe – Edward había comprendido absolutamente la pregunta, pero no deseaba continuar hablando con ella.

- Acaso es aquella muchachita insignificante que nos atendió al llegar – Sacudió la cabeza como tratando de quitar aquella idea – pero es imposible… – Quiso preguntar a que se refería con el "nos", pero había algo mas importante que hacer. Aquella mujer había ofendido a Bella.

- Le pido que la próxima vez que se refería a mi esposa lo haga con el mayor de los respetos, no olvide que es la Condesa de Barnes y si lo que necesita es una comprobación le aclaro que fue ella quien la recibió a su llegada como lo haría cualquier dama de la buena sociedad, sin importar el tipo de invitado – Aquella ultima frase fue dicha de la manera mas desdeñosa posible.

- Así que ella es su esposa, pero ¿es su mujer? – Una sonrisa llena de ironía curvo los rugosos labios.

- ¿Qué esta tratando de insinuar? – Los verdes ojos de Edward ardían de furia.

- Que su matrimonio aun puede anularse Excelencia, si ella sigue siendo una muchacha sin macula – Lo miro fijamente – No se ha consumado la unión por la tanto…aun no son marido y…mujer.

Así que quería jugar sucio, perfecto si eso deseaba él seria un rival a su altura, solo que no permitiría que Isabella se viera manchado ni tocada por tan nociva persona, si osaba siquiera acercársele olvidaría por completo su condición de anciana y mujer.

- Esta cruzando muchos limites mi señora así que le recomiendo que no siga en ese camino.

- Solo trato de darla una solución, pues se que apenas conozca a mi querida Jane quedara prendada a ella, sus cabellos son tan dorados como los rayos del sol y sus ojos como el cielo en primavera, una belleza, en cambio su esposa…

- No le permito que ofenda con ese tipo de insinuaciones a mi amada esposa – Cerro sus manos en un puño tratando de contenerse.

- No deseaba hacerlo – Que mala actriz era, sus palabras estaban vacías de sentimiento.

- Pues eso espero – Estaba decidido a abandonar aquel estudio cuando recordó algo – Usted sigue viviendo en las propiedades de los Cullen no es cierto – La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dio un leve asentimiento – Pues si desea continuar en aquel lugar, le pido que olvide por completo el asunto del compromiso y en cambio recuerde que estoy dichosamente casado.

Carmen Sforza enmudeció por el comentario solo sus ojos demostraban la ira que sentía en aquel momento, ese maldito soldado que resulto ser el heredero había desbaratado sus planes, pero ella tenia una ultima carta que usaría en el momento adecuado.

- Ahora como ya es de noche y no deseo cargar en mi conciencia algún accidente, le permitiré dormir aquí, pero espero que por la mañana sienta un amor infinito por su hogar y se marche a él – No espero que le respondiera, solo se marcho dando un fuerte portazo.

Edward sabia que solo una cosa lo calmaría así que subió de dos en dos los escalones y entro a su cuarto. Se quito su corbata y chaqueta, para estar más cómodo, luego toco suavemente la puerta que lo separaba de la habitación de Bella, al no obtener respuesta se decidió a entrar, además había prometido que la visitaría después de su charla.

El lugar estaba suavemente iluminado y el fuego estaba encendido, tardo solo un segundo en encontrarla estaba en la cama. Al parecer el cansancio la había vencido y dormía placidamente. Se sintió tentado a despertarla con un beso, que era lo que necesitaba para calmarse, pero al verla tan tranquila durmiendo prefirió hacer otra cosa. Extendió la ropa de la cama y dejo a su mujer bajo ellas, después de quitarle los zapatos, decidió no sacar sus medias, pues no confió en su autocontrol. Luego hizo él lo mismo y se acomodo junto a ella, pero como no le pareció suficiente la estrecho entre sus brazos y ahí junto al calido cuerpo de Isabella se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó totalmente pérdida, no sabia donde estaba y lo que más la desconcertaba era no saber quien la abrazaba. Sacudió su cabeza para aclararla y todo comenzó a encajar en su mente. Estaba en su nueva casa, más bien en su habitación y los brazos que la rodeaban no eran otros que los de su marido. Su agarre era tal que apenas y podía moverse, pero al parecer lo logro pues poco a poco percibió como la respiración de Edward cambiaba hasta notar que estaba despierto, no solo él sino que otra parte de su anatomía también, lo que provoco que se sonrojara.

- Buenos días pequeña – Sintió sus labios en su nuca.

- Buenos días Edward – Como su agarre se hizo menos firme, se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos.

- Te han dicho lo hermosa que te ves en las mañanas.

- Solo Lucy…mi mucama – Le sonrió a Edward quien le devolvió la sonrisa y de paso la beso – Pensé que dormirías en tu cuarto – Aquella pregunta cambio el semblante de su marido.

- ¿Te molesta que esta aquí? – Se incorporo rápidamente en la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta, dándole la espalda a Bella.

- No en lo absoluto, solo me sorprendió – Se acerco a él y lo abrazo por detrás para añadir – Gratamente.

Beso las manos de Bella que estaban en su pecho y luego se dio vuelta para quedar frente a ella y besarla. Al parecer aquello se estaba transformando en su nueva afición…los labios de su esposa.

Trato de controlarse, pero no lo logro al oír el gemido que escapo de sus labios. Extendió su cuerpo en la cama dejando a ella bajo su propio cuerpo. La observo por unos segundos para luego seguir besándola. Sus labios bajaron luego por su cuello y saboreo aquella deliciosa piel, hasta que llego a su escote. Estaba por bajar su corsé cuando escucho como el estomago de Bella gruñía.

Ella de inmediato tapo su cara con sus manos, pues estaba mas allá de la vergüenza, pero realmente tenia mucha hambre pues anoche se había dormido antes que llevaran su cena.

- Veo que alguien tiene hambre – Edward sonreía, pues pese a que aquello había interrumpido sus planes, no dejaba de ser gracioso el sonrojo de ella.

- No te burles – Bella se volvió y hundió su avergonzado rostro en la almohada.

- Vamos pequeña – Acaricio sus cabellos – Nos sucede a todos – Como no conseguía respuesta alguna fue dejando besos por toda su espalda hasta que el mismo fue quien la volteo para poder verla. Beso su nariz y se levanto de un salto – Pediré que preparen el desayuno – Y con un ultimo beso se dirigió felizmente a su cuarto.

Una vez que Bella estuvo preparada para bajar, fue al encuentro de Edward que ya la esperaba en la cabecera de la mesa. Apenas la volvió se levanto y la ayudo con su asiento. Miro fascinada todas las delicias que había para desayunar y lleno su plato de ellas, sabia que aquello era muy impropio para una dama, pero realmente tenia mucha hambre.

Edward solo la observaba fascinado, le encantaba lo espontánea y natural que era. De hecho la alentó ofreciéndole el mismo algunas de los platos de comida que ahí habían y llenando él su propio plato, cuando ambos rebosaban de comida le contó de su charla la noche anterior y también que en la madrugada había abandonado la casa.

- Así que ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Todo esta aclarado.

- Me prometes que no arruine tus planes. Edward de verdad que no querías casarte con ella.

- Solo he querido casarme con una persona y esa eres tú – Bella se sonrojo aunque sabia que aquello lo decía por amabilidad pues él deseaba casarse con Rose no con ella.

- Anoche me di cuenta que nunca pensé en ti al proponerte mi plan…bueno lo hice, pero no te pregunto si tenias planes solo asumí cosas y te deje sin salida. Lo siento tanto.

- Pequeña siempre hay salida y te aseguro que nunca me gusto más un plan como el de nuestra boda – Bebió un sorbo de su café.

- Eso es cierto tendrás finalmente a Rosalie cerca, es un buen plan a pesar de todo.

Edward recién cayo en la cuenta de aquello, todo lo que había dicho era por tener a Bella a su lado y no por Rosalie. Decidió cambiar el tema, pues tenia la sensación que las cosas podrían escapársele de las manos si no ordenaba bien sus pensamiento y sentimientos.

Continuaron el desayuno hablando de trivialidad. Le prometió a Bella que en la tarde darían un paseo, pero que tenía total libertad de recorrer la propiedad si así lo deseaba, él estaría en la mañana en su despacho.

- Seré todo tuyo en la tarde – La beso en la frente.

- Hasta entonces – Bella lo vio salir de la habitación a los pocos minutos lo hizo ella también.

Decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a familiarizarse con las actividades de la casa, razón por la cual se reunió con la ama de llaves y el mayordomo. Luego dio un pequeño paseo por el jardín, cuando estaba por ir a su habitación a refrescarse, una de las criadas le entrego un sobre, al abrirlo y leer el contenido de la carta una lluvia de sentimientos la inundaron, pero decidió que la alegría debía dominarla, esa era la razón de su matrimonio, ni más ni menos.

Bella entró al despacho de Edward, aun con la carta en sus manos. Este levanto la vista de los libros de cuentas y le sonrió, pero algo en el rostro de ella había cambiado, seguía sonriéndole abiertamente, pero sentía que algo no iba del todo bien. Se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a ella, tomo sus manos en las suyas y la observo fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucede pequeña?

- Rosalie esta aquí…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh si…Rosalie llegó…así que veremos como se pondrán las cosas….como siempre no tengo palabras mas que GRACIAS por sus comentarios por mi historia y como había demorado un poco en subir el capi esta mas largo que de costumbre… espero les guste y como saben "<em>su comentario es mi sueldo =)"<em>**

**Que tengan un lindo día**

**Lulu XD**


	7. Y por tanto

**Capitulo 7  
><strong>

_**Y por tanto…**_

Edward tardo mas tiempo de lo necesario en entender lo que aquella frase significaba y una vez que logro darle sentido, no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Siendo honesto si lo sabia, solo que aun no era lo suficientemente valiente para asumir que una parte de él, cada vez más grande, deseaba tener más tiempo a solas con su mujer y que en un espacio cada vez menor deseaba ver a Rosalie. Como su mente no dejaba de trabajar, decidió que lo mejor era mirar a Bella, ella tenía la capacidad de controlar sus emociones.

Al parecer ella esperaba algún tipo de reacción de su parte, pero no sabia muy bien que decir, por lo que decidió mirarla y su vista se quedo en sus manos que sostenían un papel ya arrugado por sus dedos.

Como Bella no vio reacción en él decidió ser ella la que hablara primero:

- Perdóname Edward – Aquello lo descoloco – No he sabido expresarme correctamente…Rose no esta aquí, sino que lo estará, acaba de enviarme una carta anunciando su llegada – Levanto el trozo de papel – Oh! Perdón por haberte ilusionado con que ya estaba aquí…no debí ser tan impulsiva…yo…no…

- Pequeña calmate – Acaricio suavemente sus hombros para tranquilizarla – Entiendo perfectamente que la emoción no te haya permitido expresarte con claridad.

- Perdón yo se cuanto quieres….- Decidió que no quería seguir oyendo sus "perdones", deseaba darle un mucho mejor uso a su boca y la beso.

Tomo su estrecha cintura entre sus brazos y presiono su cuerpo al suyo. No sabía muy bien por que, pero necesitaba calmarla y sentirla, y para él no existía mejor forma que besándola. Siguió jugando con sus labios, domándolo entre los suyos, mordiéndolos suavemente y haciendo que su lengua barriera con todo su dulce sabor, aquel que la hacia tan única y que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo.

Una de sus manos abandono su cintura y subió hasta su nuca para profundizar su beso. Solo se separa unos milímetros de ella cuando la oyó gemir y aquel sonido lo enloqueció al punto de que por un instante quiso extender su cuerpo en el sillón de su despacho y hacerla suya, miles de imágenes de ella bajo su cuerpo llenaron su mente, realmente estaba a punto hacerla suya.

El sonido de la respiración agitada y entrecortada de Bella lo hizo reaccionar, segundos antes de llevar a cabo su sueño febril. Como siempre que le sucedía con ella, una parte de él estaba horrorizado por los pensamientos que nublaron su mente hace apenas unos segundos, pero también estaba su lado menos racional que estaba excitado más allá de toda lógica. La deseaba y podía apostar toda su recién adquirida fortuna que ella sentía lo mismo. Sin remitir su fuerte agarre, ni siquiera los sabuesos del infierno harían que la soltara en ese momento, apoyo su frente en la de ella y suspiro.

- Pequeña…que vamos a hacer.

No obtuvo respuesta pues en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la doncella, quien luego de varios golpes en la puerta, que no fueron advertidos por la pareja, entró tímidamente al despacho. Bella se sobresalto como si hubiese sido pillada haciendo alguna travesura pero eso no evito el sonrojo de Bella, quien se escondió en el cuerpo de su marido, apoyando su rostro en su pecho. Edward volvió a abrazarla y luego miro a la asustada muchacha que parece había olvidado como hablar.

- Perdón milord yo no quería…no fue mi intención…yo – Edward levanto una mano en señal de silencio, ya había sido oído demasiados perdones por el día.

- Por favor, respira muchacha y dime a que has venido.

- Tiene una visita su Excelencia. Su abogado lo espera – Apenas termino de hablar bajo su mirada y retorcía los dedos en clara señal de nerviosismo.

- Dame unos minutos y luego dile que lo espero aquí – La muchacha solo pudo asentir – Y respira – Sin decir más se marcho dejándolo nuevamente solos.

- Edward me puedes soltar si lo deseas – Recién en ese momento reparo en que aún tenía a su mujer entre sus brazos. Bajo su mirada hasta su pecho y vio sus hermosas mejillas sonrosadas.

- Honestamente no lo deseo – Beso el tope de sus cabellos y lentamente sus manos abandonaron su cintura – pero creo que no es del todo cómodo recibir así a mí abogado – Beso la punta de su nariz.

- Tienes razón no lo es – Sonrió a su marido y se alejo en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿Dónde vas? – La voz de él la detuvo antes de marcharse y volteo a verlo.

- Al jardín. Supongo que los asuntos que trataras con el abogado son privados – Se mordió el labio.

- Privados no, pero si sumamente aburridos – Se acerco a ella – Prometo reunirme contigo al terminar – Coloco un mechón, que había caído de su peinado, tras su oreja.

- Estaré esperando por usted milord – Iba a abrir la puerta, pero Edward tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso suavemente.

-Para que la espera no sea eterna.

Isabella estaba admirando la sublime belleza del jardín, en aquella época del año habían miles de colores alrededor y un suave perfume inundaba el lugar, al parecer las rosas eran las preferidas de todo el lugar, pues distintos tipos lucían su esplendor en cada rincón, pero pese a todo la hermosura que la rodeaba no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, en Rose y en ella misma.

Por primera vez se planteo que todo aquello del matrimonio no había sido una buena idea, después de todo. Por supuesto que existían cosas positivas y estar junto a Edward era por lejos la mejor de todo, pero era inevitable que una vez que su hermana llegara todo cambiaria, ella lo sabia y trataba de aceptarlo en especial teniendo en cuenta que fue ella misma quien había propiciado todo eso, mas nunca sopeso lo negativo, lo veía todo en forma tan soñadora que se olvido que ella y su corazón.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos situados frente a unas rosaledas y sin darse cuenta fijo su mirada en flor medio escondida entre tantas rosas, era una peonía, recordó que una vez su madre le contó:

_- Ves aquella flor ahí._

_- Si – fue la escueta respuesta, como siempre estaba más interesada en sus propios mundos._

_- Sabes que simbolizaba la veracidad, pero también la timidez – Su madre se llevo una de las flores hasta su nariz – Cada vez que veo una es inevitable que te recuerde._

_- ¿Por qué madre? Por su total falta de atractivo – Miro fijamente la flor sin tocarla._

_- En lo absoluto Bella, esta flor es como tú… temperamental, cuando esta cerrada es sumamente pequeña, pero al explotar florece de tal manera y con tal belleza que llega casi a triplicar su propio tamaño y cautiva mas que cualquier otra. Exactamente como tu lo haces cuando luchas por algo._

_- Solo lo dices por soy tu hija._

Bella finalmente entendió a lo que su madre se refería, ella siempre era muy tímida y trataba de ser lo más pequeña que pudiera, pero había momentos donde simplemente explotaba y su energía se multiplicaba y al parecer ahora estaba en aquella etapa explosiva, el problema es que las consecuencias de aquel arranque tal vez traerían mas dolor que alegría.

Durante años logro que lo que sentía por Edward se mantuviera estable, pequeño e inamovible, pero ahora cada momento a su lado era como si la bomba de tiempo que era su corazón estuviese a punto de estallar, espero años poder expresar lo que sentía, la misma cantidad de tiempo que soñó con estar casada con él. Se rió ante la ironía, finalmente estaba casado con el hombre al que amaba desde que tenía trece años, el único problema es que el amaba a otra, su hermana viuda, que tanto había sufrido.

Bella no dudaba en ningún momento del cariño de Edward, pero cariño NO es ni NUNCA será amor. Se encogió en su lugar y se llevo las manos al rostro y sacudió su cabeza de un lugar a otro tratando de quitarse todas las ideas que la llenaban y atormentaban. Se propuso guardar todo lo que sentía en un lugar lejano de su cabeza y ser feliz con lo que DIOS había puesto en su camino y en su vida.

Levanto su cabeza y sintió una ráfaga de frió en su cuello y luego otra sensación muy distinta, como una descarga de electricidad de unos dedos, que hicieron que se sobresaltara.

- ¿Que sucede? – La voz suave y sedosa de Edward la hizo volverse.

- Nada, solo admiraba la belleza del jardín – Se sentó junto a ella, pero en sentido opuesto.

- ¿Con el rostro cubierto por tus manos? – Tomo una de ellas entre las suyas.

- También se puede admirar con los otros sentidos – Con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla de su marido.

- Por supuesto – Trazo los labios de Bella con sus dedos – El tacto es una gran forma de admirar – Recibió como respuesta un suspiro – Y debo decir que tu piel en mis manos es la mejor sensación que he experimentado. No se lo que has hecho Isabella casi podria jurar que me has embrujado.

- Yo no…nunca te haría eso.

- Entonces explícame que me sucede cada vez que estoy a tu lado, me dejas sin palabras y lo único que deseo es…- Callo unos instantes. Mientras los ojos chocolates de Bella lo miraban como esperando una declaración.

- ¿Qué deseas? – Pregunto en apenas un murmullo audible.

- Todo.

- Eso incluye a Rosalie – Una vez que dijo las palabras supo que no debió hacerlo, pues el momento que parecía mágico ya no lo era más.

Edward la miro durante mucho rato y no dijo palabra alguna, luego se levanto del banco de piedra y le ofreció la mano a su mujer para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Bella la acepto tímidamente igual que su sonrisa, no sabia muy bien como comportarse después de lo que acaba de pasar y lo que ella acababa de decir. Era como su madre dijo _temperamental._

Caminaron en silencio hasta la mansión. Realmente ninguno estaba deseoso de ser comunicativo con el otro, por eso decidieron separarse apenas llegaron. Edward le comento que debía de revisar unos documentos en su despacho, ella se encargaría de responder algunas cartas y luego prepararía junto a la cocinera el menú de la semana. Quedaron en comer juntos en el comedor principal, una vez ambos hubiesen terminado sus labores, pero la verdad sea dicha, tanto Edward como Bella necesitaban un momento con ellos mismos, si pudiesen ver en la cabeza del otro sabrían que ambos tenían la misma revolución en sus cabezas.

Puntualmente ambos llegaron al comedor y cenaron la exquisita comida que el chef había preparado en su honor. La conversación fue amena sin tocar ni un solo punto sensible, el clima, la tierra y la casa fueron los principales temas a tratar, nada de sentimientos o la inminente llegada de Rosalie. Bella se dio cuenta que realmente parecían un matrimonio aristocrático, pues esas parejas jamás hablaban de sentimientos, ni muchos lo harían a la hora de la cena.

Una vez finalizado el postre ambos se retiraron a su habitación. Fue inevitable ver por el rabillo del ojo como las doncellas comentaban ese hecho y se reían bajo por lo que supuestamente sucedería entre la joven pareja de recién casados.

Edward dejo a Bella en su habitación, beso su frente durante unos instantes y se marcho al desearle las _buenas noches_, por un instante estuvo tentada a invitarlo a quedarse, pero no se atrevió. Por lo que le respondió solo le deseo lo mismo a él.

Pasaron dos días donde seguían tratándose con especial cortesía, pero ya no habían besos robados ni momentos de mayor intimidad. Bella comprendió que se debía a que su marido estaba expectante a la llegada de su hermana y que ella debería estar feliz de que así fuera, pues todo lo que había hecho era para que ellos finalmente estuvieran juntos.

Bella estaba en el salón principal cuando el ama de llaves le indico que el carruaje de su hermana estaba pronto a llegar, pues uno de los mozos lo había divisado. Ella sonrió y agradeció por la información, dejo de lado su bordado y se levanto. Dio un fuerte suspiro, luego lleno de aire sus pulmones y se fue en dirección al despacho de su marido.

Edward estaba de pie frente a la ventana de su despacho, observando el coche que acababa de llegar, sabía perfectamente quien venía en él, Lady Rosalie King, el amor de su vida, la mujer de sus sueños. Todavía le parecía irreal que finalmente pudieran estar juntos, después de tantos años, ese pensamiento llenaba su mente…habían pasado muchos años, donde él cambio, donde Rose también lo hizo, incluso Bella no era la misma. Acaso su amor por Rosalie King también había cambiado.

Su vista bajo hasta su mano y quedarse fija en su dedo anular, lugar donde descansaba su anillo de matrimonio, donde estaba la confirmación mas potente de que Bella era su esposa, que le pertenecía y que haría cuanto estuviera a su alcance para hacerla feliz, por que ella se lo merecía más que cualquier persona en el mundo.

- Edward ya llega – La oyó, mas que verla, entrar como un huracán a su estudio.

- Lo veo pequeña – Se acerco hasta ella y tomo su mano para salir del despacho con ella hasta la puerta de entrada lugar donde recibirían a su huésped.

- Estas feliz ¿verdad?

- Si mucho – Pero su mirada no estaba dirigida a la carretera sino a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Esperaron hasta que finalmente el carruaje se estaciono frente a ellos, sin pensarlo mucho Edward estrecho con más fuerza sus manos unidas. Se quedaron parados hasta que la puerta del coche finalmente se abrió, pero no fue una cabellera rubia la que se asomo en primer lugar, sino más bien un cabello negro y muy cortó, quien bajaba no era Rosalie sino Jacob Black.

- Jake – Bella sin pensarlo soltó su mano y se abalanzo hacia su amigo.

- Bells – La tomo entre sus brazos y la alzo del suelo. Le dio varias vueltas en el aire y el lugar se lleno de las risas de su mujer.

Edward estuvo a un paso de ir hasta él y arrancarla de sus brazos, pero reacciono cuando noto que era un sirviente se acercaba hasta el carruaje para ayudar a bajar a Rosalie y no él como era de esperar. Se acerco a grandes pasos hacia el carruaje.

- Perdón – Quito la mano del lacayo y le ofreció la suya – Rosalie.

- Edward - Le sonrió. Una vez fuera del carruaje se quedaron unos momentos mirando.

- Estas tan hermosa, como siempre – Beso cortésmente su mano y mantuvo hasta que estuvo de pie junto a él.

- Que alegría estar aquí…veo que Bella también está feliz – Le indico con la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba su hermana y Jacob.

- Lo veo, temo que está usando a mi mujer como disco de lanzamiento con tantas vueltas que le están dando – No pudo evitar que su voz sonara enojada - ¿Era necesario traerlo? – Rose lo miro divertida por el comentario, iba a responderle, pero su hermana se acercaba.

- Rosalie – Bella corrió a los brazos de su hermana para saludarla.

- Bells, pero mira que hermosa estas – Le dio un beso en la mejilla – Veo que has cuidado bien de ella Edward.

- Prometí hacerlo.

- Pero no siempre todas las promesas se cumplen – Ese era Jacob que se acercaba a Edward para estrechar su mano.

- Todo lo que tenga que ver con Isabella, mi esposa – Remarco la frase – tienen la prioridad absoluta en mi vida – Se dieron la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- Así lo espero – Sus miradas se cruzaron, negro contra verde, en un duelo.

Entraron a la casa y departieron en el salón un pequeño refrigerio, luego les indicaron sus habitaciones y que todo estaba preparado para que se refrescaran y descansaran antes de la cena.

Rosalie se fue junto e Bella, pero Edward le pidió a Jacob si era posible hablar unos momentos a solas. Este acepto y fueron hasta el despacho, le indico donde sentarse y lo observo por unos segundos.

- Si tu misión era acompañar a mi cuñada, ya la has cumplido así que ¿Cuándo te marchas?

- Ansioso Cullen, si te dijera que mi misión ahora es acompañar a Bells.

- Isabella, mi mujer se llama Isabella.

- Para mí siempre será Bells.

- Permíteme recordarte que estas hablando de mi esposa, una mujer casada.

- Se perfectamente el estado civil de Bells – Dijo el diminutivo esperando alguna reacción – Si no lo recuerdas estuve en su boda.

- No agotes mi paciencia Black y déjame advertirte una cosa más.

- Dime Cullen, perdón…Su Excelencia.

- Si vuelves a abrazar a mi mujer, por muy platónicas que sean tus intenciones te corto los brazos Black – El aludido en vez de demostrarse horrorizado por la amenazo, lanzo una risotada que resonó por toda la habitación.

- Celoso Cullen – Lo miro fijamente – Si la hubiese querido de esa forma nada ni nadie me lo hubiese impedido – Jacob no dejaba de sonreír.

- Si mal no recuerdo pediste su mano en matrimonio y Bella…

- Me rechazo – completo el hombre – pero decidí no volver a insistir y ahora disfruto del maravilloso regalo de su amistad.

- Espero que entiendas que puedes compartir una que otra palabra con ella, pero tus manos las mantienes lejos de ella.

- Amas a una y celas a la otra. Interesante, tal vez…- Dejo que la frase de desvaneciera antes de terminarla y se le quedo mirando.

- ¿Tal vez?

- Dejare que tu solo lo descubras.

- Mientras te sigues quedando en mi casa ¿verdad?

- Exacto. Quiero estar en primera fila – Sin esperar más se marcho del despacho, dejando un Edward mas confundido y ofuscado que nunca.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad. Rosalie comento alguno de los últimos cotilleos que circulaban por la ciudad, aunque no eran muchos, pues Bella y Edward llevaban muy pocos días fuera, además la mayoría de los chismes que circulaban eran relacionados a ellos su boda relámpago, su reclusión en el campo y las consecuencias que su libertinaje pudo haber traído.

- ¿Libertinaje? – Pregunto Bella.

- Lady Jessica se ha encargado de contarle a todos quienes quieran oírle como fue que los encontró y permíteme decir que cada vez que cuenta la historia, ustedes llevan menos ropa.

- Encantadora mujer – Intervino Edward – Supongo que evita morderse la lengua al hablar de otro modo se mataría con su propio veneno.

- En caso que se envenenara apostaría que ningún medico le interesaría salvarla, pues seguro los acusaría de tratar de seducirla si osan tocar alguna porción de su piel.

- Supongo que cuando su hija nació seis meses después de su matrimonio, fue atendida por una partera.

- Lo más probable es que haya escupido al pobre niño – Todos se rieron por la ocurrencia de Bella.

Cuando finalizo la cena, todos decidieron ir hasta sus habitaciones a descansar, había sido un día muy largo y lleno de emociones. Solo Edward decidió quedarse unos momentos más y tomar una solitaria copa de coñac, frente al fuego de la chimenea. Necesitaba tomar una decisión, aclarar su mente y tal vez tener un poco más de valentía para llevar a cabo la idea que lo estaba torturando. Al terminar el licor se decidió, subió de dos en dos los escalones y se quedo unos instantes parado frente a su puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Edward que haces en mi habitación – Pregunto Bella al verlo sentado en la orilla en su cama. Cuando él se decido a entrar no la encontró, pues estaba dándose un baño para relajarse.

- Creo que debemos compartir la habitación – Por mucho que tratara de evitarlo su mirada se quedo pegada en la camisa de muselina que ella usaba para dormir y que tan perfectamente se adaptaba a su cuerpo.

- No entiendo – Sus ojos lo miraban confundido.

- Estamos recién casados pequeña es normal que lo hagamos, además recuerda que tenemos que parecer enamorados – Tomo su mano entre las suyas tratando que sus palabras no la asustaran, las había pensado durante varios minutos. Buscando la frase correcta para quedarse junto a ella.

- Creo que tienes razón y ¿Qué haremos? – La mente de Edward se lleno de imágenes lascivas de las cosas que les gustaría hacer aquella noche.

- Te parece dormir – Quiso golpearse por dar aquella respuesta tan estúpida, por que claramente no era eso lo que quería hacer.

- Edward – Su voz sonaba tímida y demasiado baja.

- Dime pequeña – La miro dudoso.

- Puedo pedirte algo – Edward solo asintió – Bueno tú eres mi marido y llevamos algunos días de casados…yo nunca…no he estado con ningún hombre y tampoco he visto uno, o sea, claro que los he visto, pero no sin ropa y simplemente tengo curiosidad…saber cómo es – Lo miro y se acerco lentamente a él – Quiero ser tuya Edward, saber que se siente ser mujer en tus brazos…

* * *

><p><strong>OH si lo he dejado ahí…Ya verán lo que pasara!<strong>

**Les pido un disculpa por todo lo que tardo en subir, me encantaría hacerlo muchisimo mas seguido, pero no puedo no solo mi notebook sigue enfermo sino que estoy en la etapa final de algo importante que no puedo descuidar!**

**Como siempre miles de millones de gracias por sus comentarios! Y debo agregar que le espera esta por terminar AMANECER…ya casi llega!**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	8. La única en mi vida

**Capitulo 8**

**La única en mi vida**

Edward agradeció estar sentar sentado, pues de otra manera luego de la que acababa de oír de los labios de Bella hubiese terminado en el suelo, trato de decir algo, pero simplemente no pudo, comenzó a parpadear como si acabara de ver la luz después de años de oscuridad, tal vez era un mecanismo para lograr que su cerebro reaccionara. Se obligo a si mismo a recordar respirar, realmente ahogarse en un momento como ese no era una opción, luego trato de recuperar el habla que al parecer había decidido abandonarlo justo en aquel momento, se recordó a si mismo que él sabia hablar y solo eso, sino que llevaba años haciéndolo. La parte de su cabeza que aun parecía funcionar considerada que debía decir algo, pero simplemente no podía.

- Edward – Agradeció que al menos seguía escuchando, ya que varias otras funciones se encontraban perdidas – Perdón no…yo…lo siento…no – Sin saber muy bien como lo hizo logro ponerse de pie y se acercó a ella, la rodeo con sus brazos y una calidez le recorrió el cuerpo, pese a la tela que los separaba podía sentirla completamente.

- Nunca vuelvas a decir "lo siento" cuando pidas algo y yo sea un completo idiota que no puede darte una respuesta rápida. Quiero que entiendas que prometí hacerte feliz, bajaría las estrellas con mis manos si con eso puede verte sonreír.

- Pero…parecías...yo…- Estuvo tentado a reír cuando notó lo difícil que le resultaba expresarse, pero no lo hizo por que hace unos segundos él no estaba mucho mejor.

- Debo reconocer que tú petición me tomo un poco desprevenido – Le dio un corto, pero apasionado beso en los labios – Aunque debería estar acostumbrado ¿no?

- ¿Qué?

- La última petición que hiciste nos trajo aquí – El entendimiento se plasmo en los rasgos de Bella.

- Yo…- Bajo la mirada.

- Pequeña – La tomo de la barbilla para que levantara su rostro – Que me sorprendas no significa que me moleste, es más debería agradecértelo a diario – Isabella se abrazó con más fuerza a su cuerpo, descansando su cabeza en su pecho y sintiendo a través de la camisa los latidos de su corazón.

- Estas agitado – Bella estaba preocupado -¿Te sientes bien?

- Mejor que nunca – Sus labios jugueteaban con sus cabellos, llenando sus sentidos con su aroma tan particular – Mejor que siempre – Dio un ligerísimos respingo cuando sintió la tímida mano de su esposa recorriendo su pecho. Inclino un poco su cabeza para verla, de inmediato resaltaron sus mejillas sonrosadas y con el silencio que había en la habitación casi podía oír el sonido de su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Deseaba a Bella, aquello era un hecho obvio y si sus caricias seguían aquel camino, pronto lo sería también para ella.

Su cuerpo y una parte bastante mayoritaria de su mente le decía, mas bien le gritaba que la tomara, que la hiciera suya. Sin embargo todavía existía una parte pequeñísima que lo hacia cuestionarse, quiso golpearse por el debate interior y su maldito sentido de caballerosidad, pero con el tiempo había descubierto lo importante que era para una mujer su primera vez, no quería que Bella, su Bella se sintiera presionada o solo lo estuviera haciendo por deber, aquella idea lo molesto mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a confesar.

No supo realmente cuanto tiempo estuvo en sus cavilaciones, solo reacciono cuando notó que las caricias se habían detenido y el calor que inundaba su cuerpo había desaparecido. Alzo la mirada y vio a Bella a unos pasos de distancia abrazándose a si misma, su cabeza gacha y sus hombros caídos. Tardo solo unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo ocurrido y si no quisiera abrazarla de manera inmediata, se golpearía a si mismo por estúpido que estaba siendo.

- Pequeña – Puso sus brazos en su cintura y la atrajo hacía si – pequeña mía – No la dejo hablar, en cambio lleno su rostro de besos hasta alcanzar sus labios capturándolos con los suyos para unirlos lentamente, explorando su boca, llenándose de su sabor y aroma. Hizo más fuerte su agarre y continúo besándola hasta que la oyó gemir.

Cuando se separaron las respiraciones de ambos eran erráticas y las mejillas de Bella estaban coloreadas de un rojo intenso, las acarició suavemente con sus nudillos, su piel al tacto era tan suave y tersa. Tomo su mano y camino con ella hasta su cama, sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero eso no le impidió el dejarse guiar. Al llegar Edward se sentó y se llevo a Bella con él para dejara sentada en su regazo, antes de hablar le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Estas segura que lo deseas? – Tomo un mechón de su cabello y empezó a juguetear con él. Noto como el pecho de Bella subía y bajaba, mientras aguardaba su respuesta con expectación, aunque no quería reconocerlo una parte de él temía que ella respondiera de forma negativa.

- Si – Su voz fue apenas un débil murmullo.

- Bella – Dejo de jugar con su cabello y tomo su mano que estaba en su regazo, se la llevó hasta sus labios y la beso – Lo único que deseo en esta vida es darte todo lo que quieras – con sus labios toco el punto donde le latía el pulso – o desees, pero jamás me perdonaría que te sintieras presionada.

- ¿Presionada? – Busco la mirada de Edward que parecía perdida en algún punto lejano.

- Si, o tal vez obligada, sé que la sociedad le señala a las mujeres casadas que deben total obediencia a su marido y que deben cumplir tanto en la casa como en la c...- Isabella puso un dedo en sus labios parando un discurso que conocía de memoria, ya su madre se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio, en especial los días antes de su boda.

- Edward lo único que se es que no existe otro hombre con él que yo desee estar, pero si tú – Lo miro fijamente y luego sacudió la cabeza – que tonta he sido tú amas a…- Esta vez fue su turno de no dejarla hablar.

- Te deseo, no tienes una idea de cuanto tiempo lo he hecho, pero quiero que todo sea perfecto, pequeña.

- No existe nada más perfecto que estar junto a ti, Edward – Se aferro con mas fuerza a su pecho.

- Permíteme entonces hacerlo más perfecto aún – Beso la punta de su nariz.

- ¿Cómo? – Antes de darle una respuesta la beso.

- Mañana

-¿Mañana? – Bella lo miró sin entender a que se refería.

- Si pequeña mía…mañana tú y yo….mañana.

-¿Mañana? – Al parecer era la única palabra que podía decir.

- Creeme cuando te digo que estas serán las horas más largas de toda mi vida – Acarició suavemente su mejilla con los nudillos.

Se levanto de la cama con ella en sus brazos, Bella rodeó su cuello para afianzar su unión. Sin soltarla Edward quito la ropa de cama de uno de los lados para dejarla cuidadosamente ahí, una vez cumplido su cometido se alejo unos pasos y suspiro tratando de dejar sin aire sus pulmones, casi de inmediato su esposa se irguió y se le quedo mirando hasta que finalmente hablo.

- ¿Te vas? – Edward la miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello – Se acerco hasta ella y beso su frente – Necesito…- calló unos instantes – unos momentos, no tardo pequeña.

Ni Isabella, ni Edward podían disimular su ansiedad al día siguiente, luego de pasar la noche en los brazos del otro, las promesas silenciosas que traía este nuevo amanecer los tenia a ambos en su propio cielo.

Despertaron temprano y cada uno comenzó con sus rutinas matinales. Edward se excuso con su esposa diciéndole que no podría desayunar con ella y que tal vez tampoco comería juntos, como siempre Bella con una sonrisa le pidió que no se preocupara pues estaban Rosalie y Jacob para hacerle compañía. Fue en ese momento donde él cayó en cuenta que no estaban solos, que tenían invitados, algunos más bienvenidos que otros, hizo una nota mental para hacer ciertos arreglos estratégicos para la noche.

Antes de partir le dio un apasionado beso, cuando estaba ya listo para marcharse sintió la pequeña mano de ella en su brazo, por lo cual se detuvo en espera de entender por lo hacia.

- Edward – Sus ojos color chocolate lo observaban expectantes - ¿Hoy es…mañana?

- Si mi pequeña…hoy es mañana – Volvió a besarla y esta vez si se marcho.

Isabella entro al comedor con una sonrisa tatuada en los labios, no podía creer que finalmente su sueño estuviera por cumplirse…finalmente sería la mujer de Edward. Dio una vuelta en redondo y suspiro audiblemente.

- Parece que alguien despertó feliz – La voz de su hermana la hizo volver de golpe a la realidad y no solo a la de aquel momentos, sino a la que se refería a los motivos de su boda y la razón de por qué Rose estaba ahí en ese momento, toda la felicidad que había sentido hace unos momentos se borro de inmediato - ¿Qué te sucede Bella? Hace unos segundos sonreías y ahora estas triste.

- Estoy bien…yo solo…me permití soñar unos momentos, pero los sueños son solo eso...sueños – Miro con melancolía su dedo anular donde descansaba su anillo.

- Bella los sueños se hacen realidad, creía que ya lo sabias – Rosalie se acercó hasta su hermana y la abrazo – No dejes nunca de soñar…nunca.

- ¿Incluso si alguien puede resultar herido?

- Te aseguro que nadie saldrá herido – Acarició maternalmente sus cabellos.

- Yo creo que si Rose y nunca podría herir a esa persona.

- Isabella Marie Swan – La dejo frente a ella – escúchame bien por que no volveré a repetir esto…cumple tus sueños, si ya llegaste hasta aquí para cumplir uno no te frenes por nadie…por nadie. Te quiero ¿entiendes? Y no voy a sufrir.

- Pero…tú como…pero…

- Hay veces en la vida que uno hace elecciones hermana, buenas o malas, pero tu las hiciste y tienes que aprender a vivir con los resultados…hace años hice la mía y ahora es tu turno – Se alejo rumbo a la puerta, pero antes de irse volteó a verla – Dile que lo amas y usa el regalo que te deje en tu habitación.

Isabella se quedo en el medio del comedor mirando el espacio vació que había dejado su hermana y tratando de entender sus palabras, acaso Rose ya no amaba a Edward, necesitaba saberlo y la única que podría decírselo era ella, decidió ir en su búsqueda, pero antes de poder dar un paso fuera apareció un sonriente Jacob dispuesto a desayunar, como buena anfitriona decidió acompañarlo y de paso comer algo, tal vez podría ordenar así su mente.

Tal como Edward se lo digo en la mañana no pudo acompañarla a la hora de la comida, pero aun cuando no le gustaba dejarla sola tanto tiempo su tardanza tenía una razón de ser, preparar todo para aquella noche, tal como se lo había prometido quería que fuera perfecta.

Apenas entro a la casa quiso ir en busca de Bella, le traía un obsequio y quería ver su rostro cuando lo abriera, pero luego de recorrer los lugares donde suponía estaría no pudo encontrarla, estaba por preguntarle a alguna de las muchachas de la casa por ella cuando vio a Rose en la escalera.

- Buenas tardes – La saludo.

- Buenas tardes Edward ¿buscar a Bella?

- Así es – Le ofreció su mano para que bajara el último peldaño.

- Ha ido a dar un pequeño paseo con Jacob.

- ¿Black?

- Si, Jacob Black – Una disimulada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rose al ver como Edward transformaba su manos en puños.

- Se fueron hace mucho – Estaba decidido a ir tras ello y de paso cortarles las manos y otras partes del cuerpo a Black.

- No mucho – Edward estaba por salir corriendo cuando Rose lo detuvo – Edward podemos hablar unos minutos – Por un instante se vio tentado a decirle que no, pero la había ignorado bastante y tal vez era el momento de que hablaran.

- Por supuesto vamos al despacho.

Una vez ahí los dos callaron unos minutos hasta que Rosalie tomo la palabra.

- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Bella que la amas? – Edward debía reconocer que las hermanas Swan tenia una capacidad única de dejarlo sorprendido y sin palabras.

- ¿Qué?

- Edward creo que es hora que ambos hablemos con honestidad.

- Esta bien – Todavía no lograba ordenar muy bien sus ideas.

- Cuando te conocí me pareciste el hombre más guapo de alguna vez hubiese visto, con ese uniforme eras casi un príncipe azul, me sentí la muchacha más afortunada del mundo cuando me hablaste en aquella fiesta e incluso me invitaste a bailar ¿lo recuerdas?

- Claro, parecías un ángel con ese vestido blanco y te aseguro que fui yo el hombre más envidiado de aquella fiesta.

- Muchos comentaron lo perfecto que nos veíamos juntos y yo también lo creía, pero luego vi que había alguien más perfecto para ti. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que viste a Bella, como siempre mi hermana pequeña tenia la cabeza enterrada en un libro y cuando eso sucede se olvida del mundo entero – Edward asintió sonriendo – Ese día tú la salvaste…esos odiosos muchachitos robaron su libro y lo lanzaron al lago, la pobre estaba tan desesperada y sin pensarlo se lanzó al agua, pero tú la ayudaste, bajaste corriendo de tu caballo y sin detenerte a pensarlo la sacaste a ella y su libro del agua – Rosalie sonreía con nostalgia.

- Lo único que deseaba era ir tras esos demonios y darles la paliza de su vida, pero mi necesidad de saber como estaba ella fue más fuerte.

- Desde ese día te transformaste en su protector, parecía que siempre estabas cerca de ella cuando algo iba mal. Que angustia más grande sentí aquella tarde cuando aquel carruaje fuera de control apareció de la nada, iba directo a Bella como si ella fuese un imán, pero tú te lanzaste y la protegiste con tu cuerpo, te heriste, mas lo único que te importo fue que ella estuviera a salvo y no solo de accidentes, sino también de otras atenciones, no dejabas que nadie se acercara a ella si hubieses podido pelear con el viento que tocaba su piel, lo hubieses retado a duelo. Visitabas nuestra casa casi a diario, todos creían que era por mí, pero yo sabia que era por mi hermana…por Bella.

- Dios Santo Rosalie, Bella apenas tenia trece años, solo deseaba cuidarla.

- Tú solo tenías diecinueva años Edward, no había nada malo, además sabes que en nuestra sociedad muchas muchachas que apenas son unas niñas son forzada a casarse con hombres que podrían ser sus abuelos.

- ¿Tú fuiste una de ellas? ¿Tú fuiste forzada a casarte Rose? – Los ojos verdes de Edward se encontraron con los azules de ella.

- No – Fue la sencilla respuesta – No lo fui

- Pero Isabella esta convencida que lo fuiste.

- Bella creo una historia en su cabeza y deje que la siguiera creyendo una vez que supe sus planes. Su alma romántica necesitaba creer en historias de amor y no quería que dejara de soñar en su príncipe azul.

- No entiendo – Edward la miraba como si acabara de hablar en un idioma totalmente desconocido para él.

- Cuando mi familia me prohibió seguir viéndote – Rosalie decidió que aún no era el momento de aclarar todo, esperaba que él encontrara solo las respuestas – No sufrí por mí, sino por Isabella, no podía permitir que no se vieran más, así que por eso acepte nuestros encuentros clandestinos, sabia que adorabas tenerla como tu cómplice y verla aunque fuera unos minutos, deberían haber visto las sonrisas que tenían después de sus brevísimos encuentros. Sabes nunca me sonreías así – No pudo evitar el suspiro que escapo de sus labios.

- Rosalie nunca quise utilizarte, yo creía…que te amaba.

- Edward no te estoy culpando de nada, hago todo esto para que de una vez por todas abras los ojos. Dios cuando te marchaste pensé que nunca se repondría, tenía apenas quince años y parecía una pajarillo herido, apenas si sonreía o hablaba, mis padres suponían que era algo propio de su edad y que pronto volvería a ser ella, poco a poco fue mejorando, pero algo nunca cambio a sus ojos tú eras el hombre de sus sueños, la vara con la cual media a cualquier otro, rechazo muchas ofertas de matrimonio, aunque nunca lo dijo lo sabia, si no podía casarse contigo, no lo haría con nadie, prefería quedarse sola, pero con tú recuerdo.

- Me marche por que deseaba ofrecerte un mejor futuro el día que pidiera tu mano – Se levanto de su lugar y fue hasta la ventana.

- Sabias que el día que decidieras pedirme matrimonio yo te rechazaría.

- Si, lo sé.

- Sabes por que lo iba a hacer ¿verdad?

- Si, lo sé – Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar del horizonte.

- Dime ¿por qué?

- Por que amo a Bella, la amo desde la primera vez que la vi lanzándose a aquel lago y la ame más cuando la tuve toda empapada entres mis brazos, pero era una niña y me aterre de mis sentimientos.

- Eres un hombre bueno Edward, tú sentido del honor te hizo alejarte ¿verdad? – Asintió – pero no hizo que la amaras menos.

- No, Rose necesito que me creas cuando te digo que nunca quise usarte, pero me convencí a mi mismo que tú eras la mujer ideal para mí y me acostumbre a ver a Bella como tu hermana, como mi pequeña cómplice, me obligue a dejar de sentir lo que sentía, no me sentía digno de ninguna de las dos, era un pobre soldado sin nada que ofrecer.

- Ahora eres un Conde – Ambos rieron.

- Cuando supe que te habías casado, una parte de mi sintió alivio, pero también sentí pánico, tú eras mi unión con ella y ahora ya no existía. Me volví loco pensando que otro podía llegar y arrebatármela, luego mi vida dio un giro y termine siendo un Conde, por fin me sentí digno de Bella.

- Sabes bien que a ella jamás le hubiese importado que fueras solo un soldado, ella te ama a ti, no a un titulo o a tu lugar en la sociedad…solo a ti.

- No la merezco.

- Por Dios no seas dramático, realmente que están hechos el uno para el otro.

- Al volver a Londres de inmediato quise buscarla, pero primero necesitaba saber si era libre, creo que estuve a punto de besar a una mujer cuando me dijo que Isabella Swan estaba soltera y había rechazado varias propuestas de matrimonio, luego la vi saliendo de una tienda y supe que haría lo que fuera para tenerla junto a mí, pero como siempre ella logro sorprenderme.

- Cuando me contó plan quise golpearla por se tan cabeza dura, por no querer reconocer que casarse contigo era su sueño, que te amaba, pero decidí que la dejaría seguir adelante, si tu la rechazabas yo misma iría y te haría entrar en razón, aunque realmente no me preocupaba mucho, sabía que no importaba la forma tu y ella estaban destinados.

- ¿Sabias que Bella quería casarse conmigo para ayudarte?

- Por supuesto, pero digamos que yo era una buena excusa y además el amor a veces necesita un poco de ayuda, pues siendo francos sabia que tu nunca le pedirías matrimonio, no al menos en los próximos siglos, así que acepte y ahora estoy aquí moviendo los últimos hilos.

- Gracias – Nunca aquellas palabras fueron dichas con tanta sinceridad – pero pensaba pedir su mano, apenas encontrara el momento oportuno.

- Bueno dicen que no existe mejor momento que el ahora. Una última cosa Edward, dile que la amas…Por Dios déjense de tanto mensaje en clave y hablen claramente, no pueden seguir desperdiciando el tiempo.

- Lo prometo – Edward se acerco a Rose y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara, sellando aquella promesa con un fuerte abrazo – Ahora necesito tu ayuda.

Le contó sus planes para la noche, sin entrar en demasiados detalles, le pidió su ayuda con Bella y luego se marcho, aún quedaban ciertos detalles que preparar.

Isabella llegó momentos después que Edward partiera, cuando llegó lo busco disimuladamente, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, se sintió un poco decepcionada, pues tenia todas las esperanzas de verlo. Subió a su habitación a ver el regalo que su hermana había traído para ella, casi cae de espaldas a ver el modelo de aquel camisón, era tan delgado que estaba segura pasaría por su alianza de matrimonio, eso sin contar que era color negro, pero casi transparente, sus ojos continuaban abiertos de sorpresa cuando oyó la voz de de Rose a sus espaldas.

- Espero que te guste.

- No se cual es la diferencia entre usar esto o no usar nada.

- Que es mejor lo que insinúas, no lo que muestras.

- Espero que no te moleste, pero te hice una maleta y…- Le sonrió – Edward dejo esto para ti – Le entrego un sobre.

- ¿Lo viste?

- Así es – Le dio un beso en su mejilla – Te quiero Bella y deseo que seas feliz.

- Rose necesito saber algo ¿Lo amas?

- No

- Pero…

- Se te hace tarde – Le sonrió y se marcho.

Bella abrió el sobre y vio la nota que había en él, reconoció la letra de Edward:

_Pequeña mía:_

_Hoy es MAÑANA…nunca los minutos me parecerán horas, como los que ahora nos separan. Te espero tal como lo he hecho toda mi vida con los brazos abiertos y el corazón en la mano._

_Un carruaje vendrá a tu encuentro y al final de tu viaje estaré yo._

_Siempre tuyo_

_Edward_

Bella se llevo la carta a su pecho y suspiro esperaba que su mañana fuera para siempre…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh si lo sé puede que me odien un poquito, pero siempre creí que antes de que nuestros amados Bella y Edward dieran un paso más en su relación debían confesarse su amor….mi corazón romántico lo necesitaba.<strong>

**Bueno quiero como siempre agradecer su paciencia y sus comentarios! Y claro si no nos leemos antes quiero desearle de todo corazón UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD, que la magia de estas fechas inunden sus hogares y sus corazones, que sea un día bello junto a los que aman y que la paz de estos día reinen siempre en sus vidas! **

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


	9. Solamente tú

**Capitulo 9**

**Solamente tú…**

Bella estaba casi segura que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier minuto, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que no lograba poner en orden, por un lado estaba eufórica, casi en el cielo y por otro tenia temor de lo que iba a suceder. Ello no tenia ninguna experiencia, salvo por un par de libros muy "especiales" que su tía Alice le había regalado al cumplir la mayoría de edad y que según su opinión toda muchacha debía leer antes de casarse. Pero para ella era claro que ni toda la literatura del mundo sería suficiente para sentirse segura.

Dejó de respirar durante unos segundos cuando notó que el carruaje se detenía, no alcanzó a reaccionar del todo y la puerta ya estaba siendo abierta por un muy sonriente Edward, que además tenía su mano extendida en su dirección para poder ayudarla a bajar. La aceptó tímidamente y de inmediato sintió como su piel cosquilleaba por el contacto.

Una vez fuera del vehículo sus pies apenas y tocaron el suelo, pues Edward la tomo de inmediato entre sus brazos para cargarla, un gritito de sorpresa escapo de los labios de Bella.

- ¿Es esto absolutamente necesario? – Le pregunto una vez recuperada de la sorpresa.

- Ya sabes lo tradicional que soy, pequeña – Beso la punta de su nariz.

Le hizo una sutil indicación al cochero para que se marchara, al momento este partió y Edward entró con Bella a la pequeña cabaña, ubicada en los alrededores de la finca. La chimenea estaba ya encendida e iluminaba la estancia, unos pasos más allá se podía distinguir una mesa elegantemente preparada para dos y con unas velas en el centro. Todo parecía sacado de una de las novelas que durante tanto tiempo Bella había leído, realmente no sabía que decir o que hacer, solo estaba en los brazos de él sin decir palabra alguna. Edward, al parecer noto su nerviosismo y muy suave y muy lentamente la dejó en el piso, no sin antes robarle un corto beso.

- ¿Te parece bien si cenamos? – Jugó con un rizo de su peinado.

Bella no sabía que responder, sentía un nudo en su estomago que difícilmente le permitiría comer algo, pero no quería negarse, pues era obvio lo mucho que se había esmerado por prepararlo todo.

- Está bien – Nuevamente le ofreció su mano y la llevo hasta la mesa, la ayudo con la silla y luego develo uno a uno los platos.

- Espero que te guste – Le sonrió y tomo asiento frente a ella.

Estuvieron gran parte de la cena conversando y riéndose de distintas anécdotas que Edward había vivido en el ejército. Bebieron algunas copas de un vino muy dulce que había pertenecido a los Cullen desde tiempos inmemoriales. También recordaron como ella lo ayudo con Rose, sus reuniones clandestinas para enviarle algún mensaje o entregarle alguna respuesta de su hermana. Realmente lo que él deseaba era que llegaran a la historia del día que se conocieron, ese sería el puntapié inicial para confesarle a Bella sus sentimientos, lo necesitaba, en especial si aquella noche sería suya por toda la vida.

- Recuerdo perfectamente que tú me salvaste – Bella reía y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

- Tú también me salvaste ese día – Edward tomo su mano que descansaba en la mesa.

- Ese día tú te lanzaste al lago, no yo.

- Sabes que pensaba cuando te salvaba – Ella negó con la cabeza – Que los ángeles si existían y yo estaban siendo bendecido al salvar a uno. Siempre has sido lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto Isabella y como el gran idiota que soy, nunca valore el regalo que significabas tú en mi vida.

- Edward….

- Llevó años tratando de ocultar lo que siento, por miedo o cobardía, incluso invente un amor que no sentía para poder tenerte cerca.

- ¿Qué?

- Por fin tengo el valor de decir que quise a Rosalie, pero a quien amaba era a mi cómplice, lo que hacia que mi corazón latiera más fuerte no eran las respuestas a mis carta, era la persona que me traía a mí, era su sonrisa, su mirada, sus mejillas encendidas, todo en ella hacia que mis días valieran la pena.

Bella estaba petrificada en su lugar, ni siquiera pestañaba por miedo a que todo fuera solo un sueño, necesitaba estar atenta por qué todo lo que estaba oyendo eran las palabras más importantes de su vida.

- Me aleje por qué necesitaba tener algo que ofrecerle a la mujer que amaba y me destruyó saber que tal vez nunca la volvería a tener cerca por que su hermana se casó, luego por un juego del destino la volví a ver y ella como siempre se sorprendió con una propuesta, ella siempre más valiente que yo y pese a que mi parte noble me gritaba que no era correcto aceptar aquella locura sin ser honesto, lo hice por qué cuando la vida te da una nueva oportunidad no puedes dejarla pasar, además era mi oportunidad para conquistarla…

- No necesitas hacerlo.

- ¿Qué? – La miro interrogante

- Desde el día en que la salvaste…la conquistaste….desde ese día soy toda tuya.

- Te amo- Se levanto de su lugar y la tomo entre sus brazos – Te amo con todo lo que soy, todo lo que he sido y todo lo que espero ser.

- Edward…

- Te amo por todas y cada una de las sonrisas que me provocas al saberte mi esposa, pero más aún, te amo por todas y cada una de tus sonrisas, por tu mirada dulce y tu rostro de ángel, por tu voz que es capaz de calmarme en el peor de mis días, te amo por que tú recuerdo me ayudo a seguir adelante – La besó dulcemente en los labios—. Te amo por los hijos que tendremos y por los años que la vida nos quiera dar.

Bella se recostó en su pecho y un par de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

- No estoy soñando ¿verdad?

- No…Te amo desde siempre y para siempre.

- Oh Edward… Te amo tanto – No la dejo hablar más y busco sus labios, fue un beso apasionado, rudo y dulce, todo mezclado a la vez, sentía como él devoraba su boca, saboreando su interior.

- Para siempre.

- Para siempre.

Esta vez la beso con suavidad, recorriendo su mejilla con los labios hasta llegar al hueco de su oreja. Al sentir como se la acariciaba con la lengua y tomaba el lóbulo entres sus dientes, Bella soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, luego subió sus manos hasta su cuello, aferrándose a él y tratando de guiarlo hasta sus labios, para fundirse en un nuevo beso demandante.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban jadeando y les tomo unos segundos acompasar su respiración. Se miraron fijamente y Edward tomó la mano de Bella para guiarla hasta la habitación.

Apenas pusieron un pie en ella, el aire se sintió distinto, ambos sabían que desde ese momento todo cambiaría entre ellos, estarían unidos a niveles mucho más profundos y vivirían una experiencia única en su vida, todo aquello era maravilloso y lo era aún más, por qué ambos sabían finalmente lo que sentía el otro…amor…nada más bello y más potente que amor.

Edward acarició suavemente su mejilla sonriéndole por sentir su piel, tuvo que reconocerse a si mismo que necesitaba estar en continuó contacto con ella, tocarla como si fuera lo más preciado en su vida, cosa que era, pero también para poder comprobar que no era un sueño, que ella era real, tan real como el momento que estaban viviendo y compartiendo juntos.

- Bella, amor mío, no quiero que te sientas presionada yo…- No permitió que continuara y puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

- No existe nada que quiera más en este mundo que…- Fue el turno de él no dejarla continuar.

- Te amo.

- Te amo.

Se acercaron aún más. Edward tomó su mano y dejo un suave beso en su muñeca, mientras sus dedos delineaban el rostro de su Bella, cuando llegó hasta sus labios los acarició brevemente, para luego capturarlos y besarla apasionadamente. La llevó hasta el borde de la cama y comenzó a bajarla, sin separar sus bocas y cubriéndola por completo con su cuerpo, al tiempo que la recostaba.

Bella lo besaba poniendo en esa unión toda su pasión, toda su alma, hasta el último recoveco. Llevaba toda una vida amándolo y soñando con ser correspondida por lo que lo que le faltaba en técnica, lo compensaría con todo el amor que sentía. Lo cogió de su pelo, se movió debajo de él, para si fuese posible unirse aún más.

Esta era su noche, el momento en que podría demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él. Atrás quedaban las preocupaciones y las dudas, su hermana y todo lo demás. Sentía la necesidad que él supiera cuanto lo amaba, no solo con palabras, sino también con hechos.

- ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar que podría vivir sin ti?- Le susurro Edward, apartando ligeramente la cara hasta que se tocaron las puntas de sus narices.

En ese momento, ella pudo verle sus ojos siempre tan verdes y que ahora estaban casi negros a la tenue luz de una única vela que se encontraba el la habitación. Su miraba estaba fija en ella. Su aliento era cálido, su mirada ardiente, y le hacía sentir calor en partes del cuerpo en las que nunca pensó sentir aquello.

Él bajó la mano por su espalda, dejando pequeños regueros de calor, la deslizo sin problema alguno por los botones de su vestido, que cedieron al contacto. De un momento a otro sintió como su corpiño se soltaba, primero alrededor de sus pechos, luego alrededor de las costillas y luego dejo de sentirlo por completo

- Dios mío, qué hermosa eres – dijo, su voz apenas más alta que un murmullo.

Bella se sonrojo, como solía hacerlo cada vez que escuchaba un cumplido de los labios de Edward, además que una parte de ella encontraba muy escandaloso y seductor, a la vez, tener desnudas esas partes tan íntimas de su cuerpo delante de otra persona, pero luego se recordó a si misma que era él y lo único que pudo sentir fue como su cuerpo cambiaba drásticamente de temperatura. Se sentía rara y maravillosa al mismo tiempo.

Edward la miraba tanto calor, acariciándola con tanta reverencia, que no pudo más que sentirse amada. Él deslizó su mano por la sensible piel de un pecho, primero atormentándolo con las yemas de los dedos y luego la subió, acariciando suavemente su piel y dejando sus dedos muy cerca de la clavícula.

Bella sintió como algo se apretaba en su interior. No sabía muy bien si era debido a la caricia de su marido o la forma en como este la miraba, pero sin duda algo estaba cambiando.

Él estaba ahora arrodillado en la cama, muy cerca de ella, todavía totalmente vestido, mirándola con una expresión de orgullo, de deseo, de posesión.

- Superas con creces mis mejores y más dulces sueños – Susurró, bajando la mano hasta rozarle ligeramente el pezón con la palma.

Bella hizo una inspiración entrecortada y contuvo el aliento al sentir una estremecedora sensación por todo su cuerpo. Un segundo después logro reaccionar y se dio cuenta que algo en las palabras de Edward llamo su atención, quien al parecer se dio lo noto

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada – dijo ella, e iba a continuar la negativa, pero se detuvo. Debía ser honesta con él y preguntarle su duda – ¿Soñabas conmigo? – Le preguntó en voz baja.

Él le sonrió visiblemente relajado.

- Si, durante mucho tiempo.

- Así – Lo miro confundido – Quiero decir que soñabas conmigo de esta manera.

- No, solo después de volver a verte mis sueños cambiaron y fueron…así. Pero – gruñó cuando sintió sus dedos acariciar su mejilla – nada y permíteme que lo repita por si no me oíste la primera vez, nada se acercaba a la realidad.

No espero que hablara y con un rápido movimiento, él se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y se inclinó hasta que la tela de su chaqueta le rascó el vientre y los pechos, hasta que su nariz tocó la de ella y su aliento caliente le bañó la piel

Él se quitó la chaqueta, quedando con sólo su fina camisa de lino y su pantalón. Se alejó solo un poco de ella y se quedo mirándola, luego le sonrió picadamente, mientras ella se movía debajo de él, cada vez más excitada y segura de que no podría soportarlo un segundo más sin su toque.

Estaba por rogarle que la tocara en cualquier cuando, nuevamente se acercó y se inclinó cubriéndole sus pechos con las manos, apretándolos ligeramente, como si quisiera comprobar si eran reales. Un gemido ronco escapo de los labios de Edward y luego retuvo el aliento. Beso su piel y después colocó los dedos de forma que los pezones sobresalieran entre ellos.

Su boca continúo su exploración hasta que llegó hasta su pecho, atormentándola, primero con un suave soplido y luego cerrando los labios alrededor, y riendo suavemente cuando ella gritó de sorpresa y se arqueó, separando el cuerpo de la cama.

Continuó con la tortura hasta que ella pensó que podría gritar hasta quedar sin voz, y luego pasó al otro pecho, en el que lo repitió todo. Dejo que sus manos recorrieran libre el cuerpo de Bella y éstas parecían estar en todas partes, acariciándola, atormentándola, tentándola. Sentía sus manos en un lugar y luego en otro hasta que descansaron unos minutos debajo de la falda.

- Edward – gimió Bella cuando lo sintió moviéndose bajo su ropa y deslizó suavemente los dedos por la delicada piel de la corva de la rodilla.

- Dime, amor mío ¿Quieres apartarte o acercarte más? —le preguntó en un susurro, sin apartar los labios de su pecho.

- No lo sé.

No pudo evitar sonreír y besar su cuello, antes de bajar de la cama y lentamente quitarse el resto de la ropa, primero la camisa de lino y luego las botas y los pantalones. En ningún momento desvió los ojos de los de ella. Cuando terminó, fue a tironearle el vestido, que ya estaba todo arrollado alrededor de la cintura y las caderas, presionándole ligeramente el trasero al levantarla para pasar la tela por debajo.

Bella quedó tendida en la cama, sin otra cosa que sus transparentes medias. Edward se detuvo unos instantes para disfrutar la maravillosa visión de su esposa desnuda, solo con aquella medias, para luego bajarlas por las piernas hasta dejarlas caer flotando al suelo.

Edward estaba duro y excitado, la deseaba, casi al grado de la locura, pero deseaba aún más sentirla estremecerse bajo él, gritar de deseo, mover la cabeza de lado a lado mientras la atormentaba llevándola al éxtasis y que su primera vez fuera única e inolvidable.

Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el aire nocturno, así que rápidamente él se acostó a su lado, apretando su cuerpo al de ella, infundiéndole su calor mientras saboreaba la sedosa suavidad e su piel.

- Dime si hago algo que no te gusta.

- No podrías – Le susurró, acariciándole la mejilla.

Al oír su dulce respuesta, Edward casi sonríe y tal vez lo habría hecho, si su prioridad no fuera otra que hacerle placentera esa primera experiencia. - Pequeña mía – Le susurro al tiempo que cubría una mano con la suya – Tengo que explicarte una cosa. Esto…podría hacerte doler. No sería mi intención, pero podría y…

- Para ti también fue doloroso – Le pregunto tan despacio, que por un instante pensó que no había hablado.

- No, pero es diferente. Yo….bueno…- Bufo de desesperación. Necesitaba que ella lo comprendiera. Cuando la oyó susurrar _no podrías_ se dio cuenta, que ella no tenía idea de lo que significaba hacer el amor con un hombre.

- Edward, deja que el dolor… lo juzgue yo – Su voz lo devolvió a la realidad – Y en cuanto a lo otro – Bella cogió su mano y se la llevo a sus labios para besársela y tratar de tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Qué otro? – Le regalo una sonrisa.

- Me dijiste que te lo dijera si hacías algo que no me gustaba – Edward solo podía mirar sus labios, estaba casi hipnotizado por ellos.

- Me gustará todo – dijo ella – Por qué eres tú.

Edward estuvo tentado a saltar de la cama e hincarse a rezar, para agradecer a todos los santos por el regalo tan maravilloso que significaba Isabella en su vida, pero no lo hizo, en cambio le cogió la cara entre las manos, mirándola como si fuera la criatura más maravillosa que hubiera pisado la Tierra y estaba seguro que lo era.

Por un instante un aterrador pensamiento cruzó su mente, si él nunca hubiese regresado o no lo hubiese hecho a tiempo, tal vez Bella podría haberse casado con otro, ella podría haber sido de otro y compartido una vida con él, solo imaginarlo lo dejo casi paralizado por el miedo.

- Te amo – Fueron las palabras justas que necesitaba Edward dejar de lado esos oscuros sentimientos y vivir su presente, con ella a su lado.

- Te amo – Le respondió al tiempo que se inclinaba a besarla.

Bella quiso decir algo más pero no pudo, pues la boca de él no la dejaba libre, continuaba sobre la de ella, ávida, exigente y muy seductora.

Resultaba más que obvio que Edward sabía exactamente qué hacer; cada movimiento y roce de su lengua, cada mordisqueo de sus dientes le provocaban estremecedoras sensaciones en lugares que ni siquiera podía nombrar sin sonrojarse. Por un instante deseo saber cuantas mujeres habían estado en la vida de su marido, pero lo desecho, por que simplemente él la amaba, tanto como ella. Así que decidió dejar de pensar y entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la dicha pura del momento, a la llama de deseo que ardía en su piel. Lo sentía en todas partes, no había lugar de su piel que hubiese sentido el toque de sus dedos y ahora su pierna estaba metiéndose entre las de ella.

Edward la estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos y luego rodó con ella, dejándola encima de él. Le cogió las nalgas apretándola con tanta fuerza contra él, que un grito de sorpresa escapo de sus labios, al mismo instante en que sentía enterrarse en su piel la prueba de su deseo. Edward decidió darle un mejor uso a sus labios y ahogó la exclamación con sus labios, besándola con tierna fiereza.

Y con un suave movimiento, nuevamente Bella se encontró de espaldas con él encima, hundiéndola en el colchón con su peso, dejándole sin aire los pulmones. Deslizó la boca hasta su oreja y luego la bajó hasta la garganta y ella notó que el cuerpo se le arqueaba como por voluntad propia, como si pudiera doblarse para apretarse contra el de su marido.

No sabía qué debía hacer, pero de ninguna manera habría podido quedarse inmóvil, de ninguna manera podría impedir que sus caderas se apretaran contra las de él, ni que sus piernas rodearan las de él.

- Ed…Edward dime qué debo hacer.

Edward en respuesta le abrió las piernas y le deslizó las manos por los costados hasta llegar a los muslos y se los apretó.

- Déjame hacerlo todo yo – Dijo casi jadeante. Se sentía como si llevara millas montando a caballo.

Bella no se sintió satisfecha por la respuesta por lo que le cogió las nalgas, presionándolas para apretarlo más contra ella.

- No. Dímelo – insistió.

- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme – Lo respondió al tiempo que dejó de moverse un instante – Esta bien, pequeña, acaríciame – Bella le sonrió y decidió relajar ligeramente las manos sobre sus nalgas.

- Te estoy acariciando ahora.

- Oh si – gimió él – ahora muévelas.

Como una obediente alumna ella deslizó las manos hacia sus muslos, haciendo suaves círculos, sintiendo el suave vello.

- ¿Así? – Él asintió enérgicamente.

Ella le deslizó las manos hacia delante hasta tenerlas peligrosamente cerca de su miembro.

- Lo hago bien – Se mordió su labio inferior. Demasiado bien pensó responderle, pero sabía que aquel no era el momento por lo que le cubrió una de las manos con la de él.

- Por el momento, eso no. – Bella lo miró confundida – Te aseguro que después lo entenderás – Un gruñido escapo de sus labios cuando sintió sus labios en su pecho, por lo que decidió abrir más las piernas de su esposa y deslizar una mano por entre sus cuerpos hasta tocar el lugar más íntimo.

- Edward… ¿Qué haces? – Él sonrió pícaro.

- Lo mismo que hace un instante trataste tu hacer.

Y como para explicar mejor sus palabras, uno de sus dedos comenzó a danzar por su sensible piel, haciéndola arquear las caderas con tanta fuerza que lo levantó a él también y luego volvió a hundirse en el colchón, estremecida de deseo.

Él le deslizó los labios hasta la oreja.

- Te gusta lo que hago, amor – Le susurró – Pues ahora te gustara mucho más – Le introdujo un dedo, lo que la hizo ahogar morder sus labios con fuerzas tratando de ahogar un grito. Aquello hizo que Edward sonriera encantado por lo que provocaba en ella, decidió entonces acariciarla lentamente en ese lugar.

- Oh Por Dios – gimió ella.

- Veo que ya estás casi lista para mí – Su voz estaba casi ronca – Muy mojada, pero muy estrecha.

- Edward, ¿qué…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar introdujo otro dedo, poniendo fin a toda la capacidad de Bella de hablar con inteligencia.

Tuvo la sensación de que se estiraba por dentro, pero le encantó y lo único que deseaba era abrirse más y más hasta quedar totalmente a la merced de él. Estaba decidida a que Edward le hiciera cualquier cosa, tocarla y acariciarla como se le antojara, mientras no parara nunca.

-Te necesito ya, Bella, no creo poder esperar mucho más – Lo oyó como le decía muy cerca de su piel

- No esperes más – Ella le cogió la cara entre las dos manos, obligándolo a mirarla – Yo también te necesito.

Cuando sus dedos salieron de su interior, ella se sintió extrañamente hueca, vacía, pero eso sólo duró un segundo, porque notó otra cosa en la entrada, algo duro, caliente y muy exigente.

- Esto podría dolerte – Edward se sintió en la necesidad de repetírselo nuevamente apretando los dientes, como si esperara sentir dolor él también

- Creo que ya me lo habías advertido.

- Lo sé, pero…- Tenia la increíble necesidad de que fuera agradable para ella, debía hacerlo si esperaba repetir esa experiencia hasta el último día de sus vidas.

- Te amo y confió en ti.

- Seré suave – Le prometió, aunque su deseo ya era tan feroz que no sabía si sería capaz de cumplirlo.

- Oh Edward te deseo…y necesito algo, aunque no sé qué, pero lo necesito…ahora.

Él la penetró un poquito, pero sintió como si ella se lo tragara por completo. Bella se quedó en silencio, sus únicos sonidos los de su respiración entrecortada por sus labios que estaban entreabiertos.

Edward entró otra pulgada, otro paso más cerca del cielo.

- Bella – gimió, afirmándose en los brazos para no aplastarla con su peso— Dime que te gusta, por favor, que lo sientes agradable. Por favor...necesito saberlo.

Porque si ella decía que no, le iba a matar retirarse, pero lo haría, por qué la amaba y luego se lanzaría al lago para quedarse durante horas en él.

Ella solo pudo asentir, para después agregar.

- Necesito solo un momento.

Edward tragó saliva, obligándose a respirar por la nariz, con cortas inspiraciones y espiraciones. Se concentro en absorber todos los sonidos que le rodeaban, era casi la única manera que encontró para concentrarse en refrenarse unos instantes. Pensó que tal vez ella necesitaba ensancharse alrededor de su miembro, relajar los músculos. Nunca la había penetrado ningún hombre, y estaba exquisitamente estrecha..

Cuando la sintió relajarse ligeramente, empujó otro poco hasta llegar al a prueba de su virginidad.

- Bella, amor, esto te va a doler – Creyó oírla bufar, pero de todas formas continuo – No puedo evitarlo, pero te prometo que sólo te dolerá esta vez, y no te dolerá mucho.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – preguntó ella y como siempre logró sorprenderlo.

- Créeme – Fue lo único que le respondió.

Entonces embistió fuerte, enterrándose en su calor hasta la base del miembro, hasta saber que estaba todo dentro de ella.

- ¡Oh! – Fue la única palabra que escapo de sus labios.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Necesitaba saberlo con desesperación.

- Creo que bien.

- ¿Lo sientes bien? – Le susurró dulcemente.

Bella solo asintió, pero la expresión de su cara denotaba sorpresa y algo parecido a la curiosidad. Edward no pudo evitar que sus caderas se movieran como por voluntad propia, se sentía incapaz de quedarse quieto estando tan claramente cerca de la liberación, aunque siempre tratando de entrar y salir lo más lento y suave posible. Aquel era el momento de Bella, era ella y solo ella la que importaba.

La sentía moverse, agitarse, más y más excitada, y rogaba poder contenerse hasta que ella tuviera su orgasmo. Ella respiraba rápido, jadeante, su aliento calido. Le enterraba los dedos en los hombros, moviendo rápidamente las caderas y apretándolo, estimulando su necesidad hasta el frenesí.

Ella era simplemente la perfección pura alrededor de él, y cuando notó que sus gemidos finalmente eran de deseo y placer, ya no de dolor, se soltó y cedió al avasallador deseo que corría por sus venas.

Y entonces llegó. A ella le salió de los labios el sonido más dulce que había escuchado en toda su vida; gritó su nombre al tiempo que se le tensaba y estremecía todo el cuerpo de placer. Ella ya estaba llegando al orgasmo y tenía los ojos cerrados con la fuerza del éxtasis.

Edward grito el nombre de su mujer entrecortado mientras hacía el último y fuerte embiste, para luego relajarse encima de ella, totalmente desprovisto de fuerzas.

Durante un minuto entero sólo hubo silencio, los únicos movimientos eran los de sus pechos al tratar de recuperar el aliento, esperando que sus cuerpos tremendamente agitados se establecieran en esa estremecida dicha que se siente al estar en los brazos del ser amado.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh si este capitulo solo fue de Edward y Bella, creí que era mucho mejor enfocarme solo en ellos…nada de problemas….solo AMOR!<strong>

**Bueno trate de hacer lo mejor posible su primera vez…leí muchas novelas históricas para inspirarme y que el capitulo resultara no tan malo…Así que espero que les guste!**

**Como siempre miles de GRACIAS por sus comentarios…ya saben que es mi paga!**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Por un instante Edward estaba seguro que estaba soñando. Tener el cálido cuerpo de Bella junto al suyo, era casi un pensamiento recurrente en su vida, incluso el hecho de estar rodeando con sus brazos su cuerpo desnuda, era una de sus mayores fantasías, lo que lo hacía creer aquello era el hecho de sentirse embargado por la más absoluta y perfecta felicidad, que hasta hace unas horas, él creía solo se sentía mientras se dormía.

Se convenció completamente al sentir como se removía lentamente, que no estaba soñando y rogó en silencio para que todo lo que estaba pasando durará para siempre. Dejó de lado sus cavilaciones cuando sintió como el cuerpo cálido de su mujer, que bien sonaba decir esa palabra, buscaba la posición más cómoda sobre su cuerpo.

Aquella búsqueda solo le estaba provocando una loca necesidad de volver a hundirse en ella, pero trato de contenerse, no sabía del todo si era muy pronto para seguir explorando su cuerpo, pero lo que menos deseaba era provocarla incomodidad alguna, solo porque él no lograba controlar su deseo. Ella siguió removiéndose hasta que su pequeña mano toco el punto exacto que Edward llevaba minutos tratando de mantener a raya.

Al parecer ambos se sobresaltaron por la sorpresa y Bella se despertó completa y rápidamente, quitando su mano de inmediato y tratando de ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Edward.

- Pequeña, mírame – Trato de hacer que elevara su rostro, pero no lo consiguió – Vamos mírame…amor mío.

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto mágico, pues Isabella levantó su rostro y lo quedo mirando, como si acabara de hablar en un idioma extraño.

- ¿Me llamaste amor?

- Eso eres para mí, Bella, mi único y verdadero amor – La quedo mirando unos minutos – ¿acaso no te gusta que te llame así?

- Como podría no gustarme, es solo que… - Se mordió el labio inferior pensativa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No sientes como si esto fuera un sueño.

Edward la miró unos instantes, antes de contestarle, no solo era perfecta en miles de aspectos, sino que además compartían un lenguaje en el que las palabras sobraban, que ella sintiera lo mismo que él, era una prueba de que estaban destinados.

- Edward…- Lo llamo suavemente – Si no sientes lo mismo no importa, recuerda que sigo siendo una romántica.

- Pues somos dos entonces, amor, porque estar contigo es mejor que un sueño, sabes ¿por qué?

- ¿Por qué? – Le pregunto tímidamente.

- Por que esto – la abrazo con fuerza – es real.

- Y para siempre, mi Lord.

- Para siempre, mi vida.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos, con sus dedos acaricio sus mejillas y la beso, las palabras sobraban, lo único que importaba era el aire de amor que se respiraba, en aquella habitación.

Siguieron durante muchas horas más en aquella cama, con las sabanas revueltas y las ropas olvidadas, las paredes eran los únicos testigos silentes de su unión, de sus besos y sus palabras. Su unión que a cada momento parecía ser más perfecta, de alguna manera en ese breve espacio de tiempo, ambos habían aprendido a conocerse, saber lo que le gustaba al otro y usarlo a su favor.

Lo mejor de todo era que, Bella y Edward, sabían que aquello, solo era el inicio. Tenían una vida completa para conocerse y quererse…o tal vez no.

En un lugar no muy alejado de la cabaña donde ambos se entregaban al amor, había una mujer que acababa de tomar una decisión. Gracias al espía que tenia dentro de la mansión de Edward Cullen, supo que habían pasado la noche solos. Eso solo significaba una cosa, aquella insignificante muchachita, era ya una mujer, por lo que la carta que pensaba tenía segura, bajo la manga, no le sería de utilidad alguna.

- No puede ser, no puede ser – Lanzó el jarrón contra la pared – Tengo que encontrar una solución.

Un golpe en la puerta la alertó, por lo que dejo de hablar en voz alta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Al oirá aquella voz, su rabia no disminuyo en lo absoluto. Años de su vida dedicada en cuerpo y alma a aquella niña. La crio como si fuera su hija, la pequeña había quedado huérfana, cuando era apenas un bebe. A medida que crecía, vio en ella una posibilidad de salir y al fin poder surgir.

De nada servía el dinero si no se contaba con un titulo. Cuantas veces fue humillada por las familias de la alta aristocracia, cuyos arboles genealógicos estaban llenos de reyes y príncipes, tal vez no tenían ni un penique en sus cuentas, pero tenían todo lo que ella ansiaba…poder.

Lo peor no era no tener titulo alguno, sino que tampoco lograba ganarse la simpatía de ellos, pues algunos, en condiciones sociales mas bajas, lograban con sus personalidades encantadores, acercárseles y pertenecer, mas ella no. La ambición se le notaba hasta en el último poro de su piel, lo que siempre provocaba rechazo, en aquellos que tanto ansiaba agradar.

Para ella era un hecho obvio, que nunca lograría ser parte de aquella elite, pero a medida que la niña crecía se dio cuenta que todo podría cambiar, pues con su dinero y la belleza y gracia natural de la joven, finalmente lograría lo que llevaba toda una vida ansiando.

- Se encuentra usted bien – La dulce voz de la muchacha no estaba haciendo nada más que enfurecerla más.

- Si – Fue su seca respuesta.

- Veo que el jarrón ha caído – Miro los trozos de porcelana rota en el piso – llamare alguien para que lo limpie.

No le respondió, solo la miro, tratando de buscar una solución a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Maldito mil veces, por morir y dejar a aquel bastardo en su lugar. Bastardo que estaba casado y que no cumpliría la promesa que su padre había hecho.

Como si de un rayo se tratase, una idea cruzó su mente, Edward Cullen estaba casado, pero vivo…la solución era muy sencilla, extendió aún más su sonrisa…cambiar el estado civil de un hombre no es nada difícil.

Lo rayos del sol inundaban toda la habitación y le daban un toque casi mágico al lugar. Sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados y cubiertos solo por una sencilla sabana, Bella estaba recostaba en el pecho de Edward, ambos observaban por la ventana. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Ninguno hablaba, pero aquel era un silencio cómodo, que estaban disfrutando, hasta que la curiosidad de Edward pudo más.

- ¿En que piensas? – Acarició un mechón de su cabello.

- En que – calló por unos segundos – nunca pensé que esto podría ser así.

- ¿Esto? y ¿Así? Creo que debes ser un poco más clara, pequeña – Le dio un ligero toque en sus nalgas.

- Edward – Su nombre trato de sonar como un reproche.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Bella no podía ver su rostro, pero podría apostar que sonreía – Además no has contestado a mi pregunta.

- Bueno – Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, aun abrazados – compartir con...contigo y bueno, lo que vivimos anoche y hoy. Es algo que solo pensé que sucedía en los libros.

- ¿Libros? ¿Qué la clase de libros lees pequeña?

- Algún día los leeré para ti – Le dio una sonrisa e intento levantarse.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Edward no le permitió moverse.

- Creo que debemos marcharnos.

- Pues permíteme disentir de eso – Beso la punta de su nariz.

- Edward, llevamos mucho tiempo fuera y solos.

Se sentó en la cama y dejo de nuevo a su mujer recostada en su pecho, con sus fuertes brazos la tenia prisionera.

- ¿Acaso eso es un problema? – Acaricio su espalda desnuda – Recuerda que estamos en nuestra luna de miel.

- ¿Luna de miel?

- Por supuesto, esta será la primera de muchas. Prometo que iremos a Francia.

- ¿Francia? – Dejo de estar recostada y se sentó sobre él.

- Te gusta la idea, pequeña – La voz de Edward sonó estrangulada.

Bella seguía siendo una muchachita bastante inocente, pues no comprendía que la posición que había adoptado no era del todo favorecedora para descansar, sino más bien una tentación.

- Me encanta. Jamás he ido al continente, debe ser hermosa Francia.

- No tanto como tú, pero si es hermosa.

- ¿Qué sucede? Tu voz suena extraña.

- Pequeña, en verdad no lo sabes – Impulso sus caderas para que entendiera.

- Oh, pero…como es posible. Si hace tan solo…tú y yo….

- Amor, cálmate, ignora mi…problema.

- Pero... ¿estas seguro? Recuerda que en las buenas y en la malas– Beso su cuello y luego fue bajando hasta su pecho.

- Bella, no… no…Oh Dios – Sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a una parte de su anatomía.

- Deja todo en mis manos, quiero saber que tan bien he aprendido mi lección.

Isabella le sonrió y como toda buena esposa, ayudo a su marido con su "problema".

Luego de la ayuda de su mujer, Edward trato de convencerla para quedarse unos días más en aquel lugar. Hizo uso de todas sus armas de seducción, pero al parecer no estaba teniendo su efecto.

- Lo siento, pero no podemos quedarnos eternamente aquí – Le dio una suave caricia en su cabello.

- ¿Por qué? Yo no le veo mayores problemas - Busco sus manos para besarlas.

- Edward, tenemos obligaciones que cumplir, gente a la que atender, tenemos invitados, tú tienes negocios que tratar.

- Todas esas cosas son sin importancia para mí. Esto…– de un solo movimiento dejo a Bella bajo su cuerpo – es lo único que me importa. Tú y yo, solo nosotros.

- Si, solo nosotros, pero debemos aprender a convivir con el resto – Lo miro coquetamente – Además me gusta la idea de ir de tu brazo y que todos sepan que soy tu mujer – Elevo sus brazos y lo obligo a bajar su cuello – que soy tuya – rozo suavemente sus labios – y tú eres mio – le dio beso que hizo olvidar por completo a Edward cualquier argumento.

Se dieron un baño en la pequeña tina que había en la habitación. Más de la mitad del agua cayó al piso, pues las manos de ambos siguieron explorándose sin parar. Luego cada uno ayudo al otro con su ropa, para Bella fue un trabajo sencillo, fue Edward quien demostró bastante poca pericia como mucama.

- Es realmente necesario que uses esto – Levanto el corsé de su mujer para darle mayor énfasis a su argumentación.

- Por Dios, Edward no es de buen gusto que muestre así algo tan personal para mí, además está comprobados lo beneficioso que es su uso.

- Beneficioso en que ¿gastas menos aire que el resto de las personas? Pues lo único que puedo comprobar es que apenas puedes respirar.

- Mi madre siempre me dijo que los caballeros prefieren a las mujeres que los usan, pues las distinguen de otro tipo de… mujeres.

- Entonces puede ser que no sea un caballero, pues prefiero una mujer que respira y no que se desmaye cada tanto – Mientras discutían, el seguía ayudándola con su vestuario.

- Nunca me he desmayado.

- Tal vez tú no, pero no sabes a la cantidad de muchachas que tuve que socorrer en fiestas y reuniones.

- ¿Cantidad de muchachas? – No pudo ocultar una nota de celos en sus palabras.

- Oh si, muchísimas, aunque nunca supe con certeza si era por su "ropa" – hizo comillas en el aire – o por mí.

Edward tuvo que contener una sonrisa, al ver como, Bella apretaba los puños y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Sucede algo, mi Lady – Sonrió burlón.

- No, nada – El tono de Bella, era del todo dulce – Solo recordaba a las fiestas que asistí y lo favorable que puede resultar no desmayarse.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Al parecer los papeles se habían cambiado, pues la voz de Edward sonaba todo menos pacífica.

- Bueno, mientras hay hombres que se dedican a auxiliar a cantidades de muchachitas, otros… - Bella trato que su voz sonara como si estuviera evocando un recuerdo maravilloso – en cambio se encargan de mostrar las ventajas de los jardines, que solo están iluminados por la luz de la luna. Maravillosas ventajas me atrevería a decir – Dio un suave suspiro para darle mas fuerza a su actuación.

Edward que estaba quieto oyendo sus recuerdos, se acercó hasta ella sin dejar de mirarla, estaban separados, por apenas unos centímetros de distancia. Él ni siquiera intento disimular los celos que le provocaba, el solo pensar que otro haya tocado o peor aún, besado, a Isabella.

- ¿Alguna vez aceptaste ese tipo de…ayuda? – Dijo esta última palabra como si una grosería fuese.

- Yo – Lo miro inocentemente – Pues… - dejo la respuesta en el aire.

- Isabella ¿alguna vez lo hiciste? – La voz de él era cada vez menos paciente y bastante más elevada.

- Solo una – Se mordió el labio – Y no me arrepiento.

- ¿Qué? No te importaron las habladurías. Ser descubierta…que….alguien pudiese verte, hablar…verte – Empezó a respirar con dificultad, producto de los celos que sentía.

Su Bella había aceptado…su dulce y pequeña mujer lo había hecho. Por primera vez, entendió lo que era sentir un fuego en la sangre, miles de pensamientos, bastante violentos llenaron su mente, todos dirigidos contra un hombre sin rostro, que esperaba nunca conocer, pues no se libraría de su furia.

Levanto su mirada a su mujer y vio como lo observaba, al tiempo que sonreía. De verdad, ella se estaba burlando de él, es que acaso no lograba entender el peso de su confesión, lo que esa actitud pude significar para su reputación…para él.

- No – Acorto la pequeña distancia que los separaba y lo abrazo por la cintura, el calor que emanaba de su pequeño cuerpo, lo hizo olvidar por unos segundos, que me moría de celos – ¿Y sabes por que no me arrepiento? – Se puso de puntillas para susurrarle al oído.

Edward no hablo solo asintió en señal de querer saber su porque.

- Por que así termine casándome contigo, o es que acaso no fue a la luz de la luna que fuimos sorprendidos, amor mío. Sin importar si fue o no planeado….yo acepte su invitación, mi lord.

- Pequeña tramposa – La estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos, de un sopetón borró sus celos y sus pensamientos criminales – Ya estaba pensando en despedazar a aquel que hubiese osado siquiera a tocarte…o besarte.

- Pues le ruego que no lo haga – Batió seductoramente sus pestañas – Me dejaría usted viuda – Levanto su rostro invitándole a besarlo.

Tal como le había indicado Edward, el cochero ya los esperaba en la entrada de la cabaña para trasladarlo hasta su casa. Había sido claro en decirle que fuera durante la tarde por ellos, aunque una parte de Edward mantenía la esperanza de decirle que se marchara y que volviera en varios días más, pero su mujer fue difícil de convencer.

Fue Bella la primera en salir al exterior, aunque su marido no tardó ni medio segundo en seguirla, puso su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y continúo con ella el camino hasta su carruaje.

- Tengas ustedes muy buenas tardes, Sus Excelencias – Hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

Isabella le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, luego ayudada por su marido subió hasta el coche. Edward antes de seguirla al interior, con una inclinación de cabeza le indicó que ya podían marcharse.

Cuando partieron entrelazo sus manos con las de su mujer. Se había vuelto adicto a su contacto y no deseaba curarse. Su piel era tan necesaria como respirar.

Parecía que nada podría romper los momentos vividos, hace tan solo unas horas. Edward no dejo de insistir en la idea de aislarse unos días o de plano quedarse encerrados para toda la vida, en su paraíso particular, Bella con toda su dulzura le hizo ver que simplemente no podían abandonar todo y desaparecer para siempre.

- ¿Por qué no, amor? – Jugaba con sus dedos y luego se llevó su mano a los labios.

- Por que tenemos invitados y no es correcto dejarlos solos.

- Pero…- Trato de replicar, pero Bella capturó sus labios y luego una promesa.

- Además todo lo que hicimos en aquella cabaña, lo podemos hacer en casa.

Bella descorrió la cortina del carruaje para observa el paisaje, hace unas horas había hecho ese mismo viaje con esperanza y ahora iba envuelta en la más absoluta dicha, junto a ella iba el hombre de su vida. Estaba por decir algo, cuando un jinete que cabalgaba a toda velocidad llamo su atención, se acercó aun más a la pequeña ventana para poder cerciorarse si era quien pensaba.

- ¿Que sucede? – Edward siguió la mirada de Bella.

- Es Jacob.

- ¿Black? Que pasa con él.

- Mira – Se movió unos centímetros de la ventana para que él pudiera ver.

- Nunca pensé que un perro pudiera montar.

- Edward, no es correcto que te refieras a él de esa manera – Su mirada fue reprobatoria.

- Y acaso es correcto que use así nuestros caballos.

- Es nuestro invitado, Edward.

- No recuerdo haberlo invitado, pequeña.

- Es un buen amigo, puede venir cuando lo desee – Siguió mirando el exterior – Él nunca hace eso.

- ¿Qué cosa? Llegar a una casa sin invitación.

- Edward, es serio, el jamás cabalga así. Dile al cochero que pare, tal vez ha sucedido algo.

- Tal vez vio un zorro a la distancia y decidió cazarlo – Bella enarco una ceja y lo miro fijamente – Esta bien.

Golpeo el techo como una manera de indicar al chofer que se detuviera, al parecer entendió el mensaje y paro. No alcanzo a ofrecerle su ayuda cuando vio como su mujer bajaba velozmente del coche y corría tratando de darle alcance a Jacob.

- Pequeña, no corras, será mejor que grites, más bien será mejor que yo lo haga…BLACK….BLACK.

Al parecer sus gritos tuvieron efectos, pues vieron como se detenía el caballo y se daba la vuelta en busca de quien lo había llamado. Cuando los vio sonrió en su dirección y nuevamente al galope, se le acerco.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que ray… - Un dulce toque en su brazo hizo que su tono fuera más calmado – Que pretendías hacer volando con mi caballo?

Estaba tratando de ser paciente, pero le estaba costando, de alguna manera Jacob Black siempre lograba sacar su parte más oscura.

- Buenas tardes, mi Lord…mi Lady.

Claramente aquella respuesta no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su humor.

- ¿Qué sucede Black? – Trato de hacer una pregunta distinta para ver si obtenía mejores resultados.

Observo mejor a Jacob y vio que algo en su mirada, le indicaba que lo tenia que decirle era mejor no hacerlo frente a Bella.

- Iba a buscarlos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – La voz de Bella sonaba ansiosa – Rose esta bien, mis padres, Jasper… Jacob te ruego que hables.

- Dulce, todos están bien. No te preocupes.

Edward contó mentalmente hasta diez, antes de hablar.

- Entonces ¿Qué pasa? Claro si deseas contárnoslo.

Un sutil suspiro escapo de los labios de Jacob Black, realmente no había caso seguir atrasando lo inevitable, así que hablo.

- Edward, han llegado unas invitadas.

- ¿Invitadas? – Realmente no tenía la menor idea a que se refería, él no tenía a nadie más que a Bella en el mundo.

- Carmen Sforza y su sobrina han llegado. Y al parecer han venido para quedarse.

El resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio. Bella y Edward iban en el carruaje, este último tenia claro que nada bueno se traía esa mujer entre manos, desde que la conoció supo que era el tipo de persona que no vale la pena.

Jacob los seguía a caballo, hubiese preferido tener que darle aquellas noticias a solas, pues no pudo había podido contarle con lujo de detalles, como esa arpía había invadido su hogar, dando ordenes como si fuese la dueña del lugar.

Llegaron en total silencio. Edward le pidió a Bella que lo esperara en su cuarto, beso su frente y le recordó lo mucho que la amaba. Ella le sonrió y se puso de puntillas para capturar sus labios en un suave beso.

La miro como subía las escaleras y se dirigió a su estudio, donde estaba seguro que encontraría a aquella molesta mujer. No se equivoco, ahí estaba esperándolo, sentada como si fuese la ama y señora del lugar. Sus fríos ojos no dejaron de mirarlo, desde que entro hasta que ocupo su lugar en el escritorio.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que había sido claro con usted en nuestra última reunión.

- Creo que debería tratarme mucho mejor, Su Excelencia.

- La trato con el mismo respeto que usted trata a los demás.

- Bueno, es su decisión, pero espero que no se arrepienta después.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- He descubierto su engaño, mi Lord, es usted un impostor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno he aquí un nuevo capitulo! Como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. <strong>

**Les tengo una excelente noticia….finalmente tengo PC y para celebrarlo y aprovechando que mi blog ya cumplió su primer año lo celebrare subiendo el adelanto de mi nueva historia y dos one shots!**

**No las aburro más….que tengan un excelente día, tarde y noche (Depende la hora en que la lean)**

**Lulu XD**


	11. Confesiones

**Capitulo 11**

**Confesiones**

Bella miraba a través de la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos, recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban una y otra vez a su mente, no podía evitar sentir un poco acalorada cuando recordaba ciertas acciones específicas. Sonreía por algunas imágenes, otras le parecían increíbles, pero aun cuando su cabeza estaba llena de su primera vez, otra parte de ella estaba con Edward. Él cual llevaba, casi una hora reunido con Carmen Sforza, que según había podido notar no contaba en lo absoluto con la simpatía de su marido.

Para ser honesta tampoco con el de ella misma, pues en el breve encuentro que habían tenido hace un par de semanas, fue por usar una palabra amable, tenso, pero como había aprendido hace tiempo, no era bueno quedarse con las primeras impresiones.

Sintió que alguien tocaba a su puerta, de inmediato descartó a su marido, él no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Grito suavemente un "adelante" y está se abrió mostrando a su hermana Rosalie en el umbral.

- Buenos días – Sonrió suavemente – más bien buenas noches, Señora Cullen.

Al instante Bella sintió como se sonrojaba, pues el tono de voz de su hermana demostraba que sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido con ella, además el énfasis en la palabra señora, lo hacia aún más claro.

- Puedo entender que has tenido una buena noche – Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó en ella.

Antes de darla una respuesta a su hermana, se mordió el labio, para luego entre suspiros decirle:

- La mejor noche de mi vida.

- Quiero detalles.

- Rose – Exclamo escandalizada.

- Por el amor de Dios, Bella. Recuerda que soy viuda y no una doncella…virginal – Le sonrío pícaramente – y creo que tú tampoco.

Isabella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente como si Rosalie acabara de revelar uno de los grandes secretos de la humanidad.

- No es correcto que te hable de mí…intimidad.

- Piensa que soy tía Alice si te hace sentir más cómoda. A ella si le contarías todo.

- No es lo mismo – Se sentó junto a su hermana.

- Por supuesto que no, ella es una solterona y yo no.

- Rosalie ¿en realidad no logras entender la diferencia?

La mirada de extrañeza de su hermana, le demostraba que realmente ella no entendía a que se refería.

- Tía Alice nunca fue algo de Edward, en cambio tú….hace solo un par de meses eras….y ahora bueno… me entiendes – Las palabras salieron atropelladamente.

En lugar de responderle que si entendía, se lanzo de espaldas a la cama y comenzó a reírse como una loca.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?

- Oh, Bella por favor dime que no piensas que sentiré enviada o celos, soy feliz por ti hermana, como no tienes una idea.

- No quiero que sufras Rose.

- ¿Sufrir? Tan increíble fue, que piensas que sufriré por lo que pude tener y perdí – Miró a Bella que no parecía divertida por su broma - ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que, todavía no puedo creer del todo que tú no ames a Edward, que él no te ame a ti, que todo lo que decían sentir el uno por el otro ya no exista.

- Tal vez nunca existió.

- ¿Cómo?

- Éramos demasiado jóvenes cuando nos conocimos y simplemente nos dejamos llevar. Yo por que me sentí especial que un muchacho que todos consideraran tan guapo se fijara en mí, además la idea de los amantes trágicos, parecía que todo estaba en nuestra contra y eso hacia que todo fuera más emocionante de lo que realmente era. Creo que todos necesitamos algo de emoción en nuestra vida. Y Edward bueno, creo que vio en mí la posibilidad de ocultar los fuertes sentimientos que tenía por alguien que aun era una niña, para él. Creo que ambos fuimos un escape perfecto para el otro, yo de una vida demasiado aburrida y él de sus verdaderos sentimientos – Miro fijamente a su hermana – Bella entiendelo bien, Edward te ama a ti y solo a ti. Se ve cada vez que te mira, como te busca cuando has salido de su campo de visión, como deja de pensar claramente cuando te tiene cerca. Si eso no es amor, hermana, entonces no sé como llamarlo.

- Pero….

- Oh nada de peros o dudas mi Lady, solo felicidad – Se levantó de un salto y tomo su rostro entre sus manos – Él te ama a ti….solo a ti.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Bella necesitaba entender porque su hermana estaba tan segura de lo que le decía, sabia que parecía una mujer insegura que necesitaba desesperadamente una constante reafirmación de los sentimientos de su marido, pero una parte de ella aún temía estar soñando.

- Realmente eres una cabezota y peor aún ciega ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? Nunca lo notaste.

- El qué.

- Qué cuando esta junto a ti, es como si tú fueras su milagro personal. A mí jamás me trato así y eso que supuestamente me amaba.

En cualquier otra persona aquella última frase podría haber sonado llena de resentimiento o rabia, pero en Rosalie fue una especie de confirmación, seguida de una brillante sonrisa.

- Creo que continúe con nuestras cartas secretas para que pudieras seguir viéndolo, además generalmente nuestra correspondencia giraba en torno a ti. Nunca caíste en la cuenta que lo veías con mucha más frecuencia que yo.

Hermana tú felicidad es la mía. Así que solo amalo como si fuera el último día de tú vida, quítate la idea de que me sacrifique por nuestra familia, por que si de verdad hubiese amado a Edward, nada ni nadie me hubiese impedido estar con él.

Bella sabía que aquello era verdad, su hermana no era del tipo de mujeres que simplemente aceptaba todo con resignación, pese a que vivían en una época donde solo debían callar y asentir, Rosalie siempre luchaba sus propias batallas.

- Así que deja de pensar tanto.

- ¿Qué tiene que dejar de pensar?

Ambas miraron hacia la puerta y ahí estaba parado Edward, quien a su vez también las observaba con una sonrisa, no podía negar lo distinta que eran las dos, como tampoco, por cual de ellas su corazón latía más a prisa.

Se acercó a saludar a Rose, quien le sonrió y les indico que dejaría solo a la feliz pareja. Bella se sonrojo y Edward solo atino a reírse y en parte también a agradecer en silencio por su partida.

- Ahora me dirás que tienes que pensar.

Aprovechándose que su mujer ya estaba sentaba en la orilla de la cama, camino lentamente hacia ella hasta llegar a ella y hacer que su cuerpo poco a poco bajara a medida que la acorralaba su cuerpo en el colchón.

- Te extrañaba – Beso su cuello.

- Yo también – Alzo sus brazos y los atrajo más a ella.

Estuvieron el resto del día demostrándose cuanto se habían extrañado.

Después de una nueva noche soñada, Edward le dijo a su mujer que Carmen Sforza y su sobrina Jane serian sus huéspedes durante una semana, pues la su casa estaba siendo reparada y como el único familiar cercano debía cumplir su deber de ayudar a las damas de su familia.

Ambos sabían que aquello era una mentira, pero decidieron pasarlo por alto, no querían que sus maravillosas días se vieran empañados por nada.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin mayores contratiempos, desayunaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos, luego se separaban para realizar sus actividades habituales, para luego volver a unirse para comer y para la cena. A la hora del té, Edward aun se encontraba trabajando en su despacho, por lo que compartía ese momento con su hermana y un par de veces con Jane, rara vez compartía un momento con Carmen, al parecer trataba de evitarla a como de lugar. Aquella cuestión era un alivio para Bella, pues cada vez que estaban en un mismo lugar, la incomodidad y la tensión, eran palpables en el aire.

Jacob le había anunciada que se iría en los próximos días, y aunque la noticia de su partida la entristeció, decidió no decirlo, pues sabía que la relación de él con su marido era bastante mala y no deseaba provocar ningún problema entre ellos. Como quería aprovechar sus últimos días con ella, organizaron un par de actividades para compartir, una de esas era un paseo a un algo cercano a la propiedad Masen.

Estaban casi saliendo cuando Alfred, le indico a Jacob que tenia un mensaje para él, se alejaron unos pasos, así que solo pudo ver como este asintió y luego se separo de él.

- Creo que no podre compartir el honor de vuestra compañía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cosas de negocios – Beso en la mejilla a Bella y luego a Rosalie. Para luego entrar nuevamente a la casa.

Edward tenía los brazos cruzados por detrás, mientras observaba por la ventana el basto paisaje, sintió cuando la puerta de su estudio se abrió, sabía perfectamente quien era, no necesitaba preguntar, él mismo hace unos instantes le había pedido que viniera. Ahora estaban solos y podría hablar con tranquilidad, lo que estaba por pedirle era algo de vital importancia.

- Necesito un favor de tú parte.

- ¿No recuerdo que seamos amigos?

Jacob se mantuvo cerca de la puerta, no deseaba sentarse y notó que Edward no tenía ni la más mínima intención de darse la vuelta, tal vez era mejor así, pensó.

- Eres amigo de mi mujer ¿no es cierto?

- Exactamente, Su Excelencia, soy amigo de su mujer.

- Sabes que aquella amistad no debe de ser, no es bien visto.

- Una mujer casada, puede tener dentro de su circulo de amigo a algunos hombres, claro si cuentan con la venía de su marido.

- ¿Acaso crees que cuentas con la mía?

- Sigo en vuestra casa, eso me da cierta esperanza – Su voz denotaba cierta burla en sus palabras.

- No quiero que estés cerca de Isabella, ella es mi mujer, pero te has transformado en un mal inevitable.

- ¿Mal inevitable? – Una fuerte carcajada resonó en la habitación.

- Si, pensaba pedirte que te marcharas y nunca más te acercaras a Isabella, mas mis planes han cambiado completamente.

Algo sucedió en ese instante, pero el tono de Edward cambió en sus últimas palabras y Jacob tuvo el presentimiento que las palabras que a continuación oiría serian de suma importancia.

- ¿Qué sucede? No entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo, que tiene que ver mi amistad con Lady Isabella con…-trato de buscar alguna palabra – esto.

- Prométeme que cuidaras de ella, que si alguna cosa sucediera siempre estarás ahí para ayudarla.

- Acaso olvidas que cuando te casaste prometiste que estarías con ella, en las buenas y en las malas.

- Pero si lo malo se vuelve muy malo, tal vez no pueda cumplir.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si muero quiero que tú te cases con ella.

El primer impulso de Jacob fue reír ante esas últimas las palabras, fue él mismo Edward quien hace casi un año atrás casi lo mata al descubrir de su propuesta de matrimonio a Isabella, tuvieron que separarlos y hacerlos entrar en razón para que no terminaran en un duelo. Muy pocos conocían de ese episodio, pues por el bien de ella decidieron ocultarlos, de otra forma demasiadas especulaciones comenzarían a circular, pero aunque ninguno de los dos perdió la vida, algo si se perdió…su amistad, la cual quedo irremediablemente rota, ese era otro secreto que guardaron celosamente, su amistad, casi nadie sabia que Edward Cullen y Jacob Black fueron amigos entrañables, casi hermanos, en una época de su vida, que ahora mismo parecía tan lejana.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que la amabas? Todo hubiese sido tan distinto entre nosotros.

- ¿Crees que seguiríamos siendo amigos? Fuimos amigos por que yo era tu acto de caridad.

- Veo que sigues siendo un idiota, eras mi amigo, por que nunca te importo ni mi titulo, ni mi dinero. Eras el único que siempre me apreció tal cual era.

- Un idiota.

- Ambos lo somos, pero no piensas responderme ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Edward quien había estado mirando fijamente al exterior, se volteó para quedar frente a Jacob, quien lo observaba con los brazos cruzados, a la espera de una respuesta.

- Ni yo lo sabía.

- Esa es tú respuesta ¿Qué no lo sabías? Y debo entender que lo supiste cuando le propuse matrimonio ¿no?

- No tenía nada que ofrecerle, era un pobre soldado y ella merecía tener el mundo a sus pies – Una sonrisa sin humor cruza sus labios – Luego resulta que soy el único heredero del Conde Barnes y me transformo en alguien con dinero, influencias, pero mi mejor amigo le pide matrimonio a la mujer que amo.

- ¿La mujer que amas?

Se levanta de su sillón hasta llegar a donde estaba el coñac, se sirve una copa y le ofrece una a Edward, quien la rechaza con un movimiento de cabeza. Lentamente vuelve al mismo lugar y le da un sorbo a su bebida.

- Puedo preguntarte algo – Edward solo lo queda mirando - ¿Supones que soy un adivino o algo similar? Como querías que yo supiera que la amabas, llevabas años tras Rosalie, siempre hablabas de casarte con ella, de formar una familia, así que perdóname si no note que amabas a Isabella.

- Supongo que cuando te rete a duelo, al menos lo sospechaste.

- Más bien lo confirme, mi primera sospecha surgió luego del golpe que me diste al saber de mi propuesta a Isabella. Y pensar que te lo contaba para que fueras mi padrino de bodas.

- Lo hubiese sido, si la novia….

- No hubiese sido Isabella – Termino por él.

- Sé que debí decirte que la amaba, pero creo que solo logre darme cuenta que lo hacía cuando sentí que podría perderla, aun en ese momento estaba confundido, creía amar a Rose, pero Bella, ella siempre ha sido una luz en mi vida y seguir sin ella a mi lado era algo que no podía soportar.

- Tal vez podría haberte dado una mano con eso, debí decirte que no amabas a Rosalie – Edward lo miro para que continuara – Cuando supiste de su matrimonio con King estabas triste, pero nunca como cuando pensaste que yo podría casarme con Bella, que dejarías de tenerla a tu lado, ahí vi el rostro de un hombre destruido.

- Perderla a ella, sería como perder mi vida.

- Entonces me puedes explicar ¿Por qué me pides que me case con ella?

- Solo si yo muero.

- No me tientes Cullen – Ambos sonrieron.

- Quiero saber que ella esta protegida, que no se quedara sola.

- Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, puedes ser más claro.

- Esta mañana un detective de _Bow Street_ estuvo aquí. Siempre me pareció sumamente sospechosa la muerta de Anthony, así que decidí investigarla, tal vez, era una perdida de tiempo, pero necesitaba saber si fue accidental o no.

- ¿Cuál fue él resultado?

- A Anthony lo asesinaron y si no me cuido, puede que ese también sea mi destino. Ahora entiendes porque necesito que cuides a Isabella.

Era un día magnifico, el sol brillaba y hacia que todo se viera más luminoso, o tal vez eso le parecía a ella, había tenido otra noche maravillosa en los brazos de su marido. Nunca pensó que pudiera existir un placer así y tampoco podía creer que lo estuviera viviendo con Edward, de inmediato se regaño, le había prometido a su hermana que dejaría atrás las dudas y viviría su felicidad, él la amaba y punto.

Bajó hasta el comedor para desayunar, Edward no podía acompañarla, pues un imprevisto en una de las aldeas lo obligo a partir casi de madrugada, pero le prometió que la compensaría dentro y fuera de la recamara, se sonrojó de solo pensar en que tipo de recompensas recibiría.

Esperaba encontrarse con su hermana o Jacob, quien había aplazado su partida, pero cuando llegó esta aquella insoportable mujer, pensó en huir y pedir que le enviaran el desayuno a su habitación, mas supo que eso no era la aptitud que debía tomar, ella la dueña y señora del lugar, por lo cual debía ocupar su sitio de privilegio.

Entró al comedor y les dio los buenos días, luego se sentó en la cabecera de la cena y le pidió a una de las criadas una taza de té y un poco de frutas. Noto por el rabillo del ojo como Carmen la miraba cada uno de sus movimientos, analizándolos y desaprobando varios, según las extrañas muecas que se instalaban en su rostro.

Una de las criadas trajo una tetera llena de té humeante y un plato con las más variadas frutas, las dejo cerca de ella y luego se marchó.

- Espero que estén cómodas en sus habitaciones.

Decidió que lo mejor era una conversación educada, ningún tema personal, sino más bien uno que recalcara quien es quien en esa casa. Ya había recibido comentarios de las criadas, las cuales en diversas oportunidades habían debido soportar los malos tratos de Carmen Sforza.

- Hemos sido muy bien atendidas – Fue la tímida respuesta de Jane.

- Me parece perfecto, para mi marido y para mi es un placer que vean nuestra casa como propia.

- Muchas gracias.

Jane parecía una muchachita bastante simpática, pero cada vez que hablaba mirada a su tía, como a la espera de algún tipo de reacción de su parte. Todos decían que casarse con ella era casarse también con Carmen Sforza, por esa razón muy pocos se atrevían a acercársele.

- Y usted Señora Sforza ¿Cómo se siente?

- Increíblemente y como agradecimiento a sus atenciones creo que debo ser honesta con usted.

- ¿Honesta? No la entiendo.

- Creo que tiene derecho a saber que su matrimonio es un completo error.

Se llevo la taza a los labios, como si su comentario fuera algo tan simple como el clima o el aspecto de la comida.

Bella la miro durante varios minutos, esperando que añadiera algo más o sonriera diciendo que era solo una broma, una muy mala broma, pero solo eso. En cambio Carmen Sforza, solo siguió bebiendo su té y comiendo unas galletas de azúcar que acababan de traerles.

- ¿Puedo saber a que debo su comentario anterior?

- Mi Lady, creo que debe saberlo, aunque sé que muchos hombres consideran que deben mantener a sus esposas al margen de "ciertos" temas, pues las consideran inferiores o débiles, pero yo soy una fiel defensora de que aquello no es correcto.

- Le pido, por favor, que vaya al punto.

La voz de Isabella sonó pausada y educada, pero por dentro quería borrarle aquella sonrisa de satisfacción lanzándole el resto de té, que aun estaba en la tetera de porcelana.

- Por supuesto mi Señora, no era mi intención no darle una respuesta. Su matrimonio está basado en una mentira, Su Excelencia estaba comprometido al momento en que contrajo matrimonio con usted. Mi pobre Jane quedo destrozada al conocer la noticia de vuestro enlace. Supongo que decidió dejarla cuando creyó que ella no podría tener un hijo, dado que dentro de un año deberá anunciar que será padre.

- ¿Comprometido? ¿Hijos?

Isabella, no lograba entender de que estaba hablando aquella despreciable mujer y lo peor, es que parecía disfrutar verla así, tan perdida.

- Mi dulce muchacha, veo que no está enterada de nada. Una de las clausulas del testamento del fallecido Conde Barnes es que dentro de un año, su heredero debe anunciar que será padre, claro si no lo es ya. Es una manera de continuar el linaje. Al verla entiendo porque Su Excelencia la eligió, es usted una mujer muy hermosa y supongo que no le importará tener hijos.

- Ni su magnifica belleza ni su capacidad de procrear fue algo que tome en cuenta para hacerla mi mujer.

Sin que nadie lo oyera Edward entró en el salón, cuando sus miradas conectaron a la distancia, él trato de prometerle que le contaría todo y que no se dejara llevar por aquella despreciable mujer.

- Mi Lord, no lo oímos.

- Eso es obvio – Murmuro antes de acercarse a Bella y tomar su rostro entre sus manos. La miro un instante para luego besarla apasionadamente.

Aquel tipo de demostraciones de afecto no eran bien vistas entre la alta sociedad, pero necesitaba hacerlo, pues no soportaba ver esa mirada de confusión en sus ojos. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar, mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano de su mujer.

- Creo que debemos aclarar un par de cosas, ya que estamos todos reunidos aquí.

- No creo que sea un tema que se deban tocar en un desayuno, eso no es algo bien visto.

- Usted los acaba de tocar, asi que no veo el problema. Ahora quiero aclararle nuevamente, Señora Sforza que su sobrina Jane estaba comprometida en matrimonio con Anthony, no conmigo. Al momento de su muerte herede el condado, pero no aquella propuesta, como entenderá aquel compromiso era personal y no parte de una herencia.

- Lo entiendo – Masculló entre dientes.

- Y lo que se refiere al testamento del Conde de Barnes, me parece…interesante, saber cuanta información maneja, creo que visitare a mí abogado muy pronto.

- Es cierta la clausula entonces.

- No importa si es cierta o no, ser madre de los hijos de Edward, es una de las cosas más maravillosas que podrían sucederme en esta vida, Señora Sforza.

Bella se levantó de su lugar y se marcho, soltando de paso la mano de su marido.

Edward miro con furia a la mujer que sonreía con satisfacción por el conflicto que acababa de causar entre la pareja.

- No olvide nuestro trato. Si vuelve a hacerla sufrir, le juro por Dios que olvide que usted es mujer.

- No le conviene amenazarme, Su Excelencia – Cada vez que lo decía sentía como un sabor a hiel quedaba en su boca.

- No es una amenaza, es un juramento, nunca vuelva a dañarle….nunca.

Edward estaba a punto de marcharse, pero una última pregunta quedo flotando en el aire.

- ¿Qué hará cuando usted ya no este aquí para protegerla?

- ¿Qué?

- Cree que no sé que lo de Anthony no fue un accidente…quizás usted pueda ser el próximo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan…acá nuevo capi!<strong>

**Como siempre GRACIAS por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Que tengan una maravillosa semana y que la suerte siempre este con ustedes (le robe la frase a Los Juegos del Hambre)**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Edward se negó a caer en el juego de aquella despreciable mujer, aunque era obvio que sus últimas palabras podrían ser considerabas una amenaza a su seguridad. Mantuvo su mirada ante ella, pese a que aquellos ojos fríos e inexpresivos, lograban sacarlo de sus casillas. Se autoimpuso recordar las enseñanzas de su madre, en cuanto a tratar una dama con el mayor de los respetos, aunque claramente Carmen Sforza, estaba muy lejos de pertenecer a aquella categoría de mujer. Era una arpía y despreciable bruja.

- Ahora si me disculpan debo atender algo que es de suma importancia para mi.

- Vaya, Su Excelencia. Tal vez no es demasiado tarde aún y logre convencer a su mujer que usted es inocente.

- Le aconsejo Señora no seguir por esta vía, si no quiere que la obligue a marcharse de mi propiedad.

- Sabe que eso no es del todo conveniente para usted. Mi Lord.

- Si vuelve a herir a mi mujer, mi conveniencia ya no será nada de importancia. Así que acepte un consejo, deje todo por la paz si desea seguir contando con mi apoyo.

- Oh, por supuesto y permítame ayudarlo a usted también. Recuerde que aun tengo la carta, pero hay veces que estas pueden desaparecer y caer en las manos equivocadas.

- Si eso sucede, me asegurare de cortarle las manos a quien provoque el problema.

No espero replica, salió del salón a toda prisa rumbo a las escaleras. Necesitaba hablar con Isabella y necesitaba hacerlo ya.

Isabella estaba frente a la ventana, observando el paisaje y pensando en las palabras de Carmen, no quería que lo que acababa de oir de su boca se clavara como una espina en sus pensamientos, pero era inevitable, en especial si Edward nada le había dicho acerca del testamento y la imposición de tener un hijo en plazo de un año. Tal vez él no deseaba tener hijos o tal vez él…no pudo pensar más pues oyó como murmuraban su nombre y de inmediato supo que él estaba con ella en la habitación.

- Bella, amor.

Lo sintió tras su espalda, aunque no la tocara sentía como su calor la envolvía como el más fuerte de los abrazos. Lentamente se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a él.

- ¿Por qué? – Dio un ligero suspiro - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Yo – Bajo su mirada un momento – Tenia miedo que pensaras que accedí a casarme contigo solo por esa estúpida clausula.

- Acaso no quieres tener hijos…conmigo.

- Oh, mi dulce amor. Claro que lo deseo, ver el fruto de nuestro amor, creciendo en tu cuerpo es un sueño maravilloso.

La estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos, aspirando su aroma a vainilla, dejó un beso en el tope de su cabeza antes de separarla unos centímetros y encontrarse con sus ojos.

- Pero no deseo que solo seamos padres por que no lo imponen, mi dulce Bella. Quiero que seamos padres por que la vida nos regalo aquel milagro, no por mantener un titulo, que creo que por derecho me pertenece. ¿Estas bien?

- Si, tenia tanto miedo que no me consideraras lo suficientemente buena para ser la madre de tus hijos…yo….

. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas todo el amor que siento por ti? ¿Qué mi mundo gira alrededor de ti y que tú corazón es el regalo más hermoso que la vida estuvo alguna vez bien a darme? Te amo, Bella, te amo desde el primer día que te vi, no me importa que apenas hayas sido una jovencita en eso entonces, te ame entonces y te amo ahora. Estoy seguro que incluso en mis otras vidas mi amor por ti no se extinguirá.

- Oh Edward.

Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso suave en sus labios, pero Edward la levanto para tener un mejor acceso a ella La aferró con fuerza por la cintura y exploro su dulce boca, hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento.

- La amo Lady Cullen, nunca lo olvida….nunca.

Algo en el tono de su voz despertó las alarmas en Bella, pero estaba tan feliz que simplemente lo dejo ir, no quería que nada enturbiara su felicidad.

- Ahora si le parece me encantaría demostrarle con actos cuanto la amo y quien sabe si hoy el destino esta de nuestro lado.

La tomo entre sus brazos y llevo hasta la cama. Dejando muy claras sus intenciones.

Después de pasar la mayor parte de la tarde en su habitación, Bella y Edward estaban hambrientos, por más que insistió su marido no logro convencerla de que se quedaran el resto del día alejados del mundo.

- Estamos recién casados, podemos quedarnos aquí.

- Tenemos huéspedes.

- Que pueden ser perfectamente bien atendidos por nuestros sirvientes.

- No es lo mismo.

Bella ya estaba frente a su tocador tratando de arreglar su cabello. Llevaba solo su corsé y las medias, cubierta por su suave bata satín, regalo de su hermana. Era extraño, pero amaba el nivel de intimidad que compartía con Edward y no solo el que vivían entre sus sabanas, sino que también el cotidiano, como estar frente a él a medio vestir.

- ¿En que piensas?

No lo oyó levantarse de la cama, ni tampoco cuando llegó a su lado y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos hasta dejarla apoyada en su espalda.

- Nunca pensé que esto sería así.

- ¿Esto? perdona amor, pero creo que debes ser más especifica.

- Me refiero a estar así frente a ti, a lo que hemos vivido en estos días. A todo.

- Sé que a lo que te refieres, jamás pensé que podría ser tan afortunado de tenerte así – Beso su cuello – o así – llevo una de sus manos hasta su vientre y comenzó a bajar lentamente – Esto es un precioso regalo – Siguió bajando hasta que la escuchó soltar un suspiro.

- Edward…tenemos que…

- ¿Si? – Su voz estaba calmada.

- Tenemos que… - Las manos de Edward llegaron hasta el borde de sus calzones y siguió su juego hasta que sintió su piel.

Subió la mano que estaba en su cintura hasta tocar uno de sus pechos, el cual masajeó lentamente hasta sentir como su pezón se extendía entre sus dedos. Su boca dejaba besos por toda su piel expuesta, dejó caer la bata y sus labios trazaron diferentes caminos en su cuerpo.

Sin previo aviso introdujo dos dedos en su interior, luego los sacó dejándola ligeramente desconcertada, pero volvió a dejarlo en su interior y en un ritmo suave y acompasado la penetraba con sus dedos.

- Todavía deseas bajar – Dejó de tocarla.

Las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios, así que negó con la cabeza, quedo frente a él y se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Sin esperar más la llevó de vuelta a la cama.

Edward estaba en su despacho tratando de buscar alguna solución a sus problemas. Cuanto estaba con Isabella todo parecía sin importancia, su unión era tan fuerte que era capaz de resistir cualquier cosa, pero una vez que se separaban, lo veía todo con una luz diferente y la ansiedad de pensar en que podría perderla para siempre lo dejaba agotado.

Unos golpes y luego la puerta abriéndose le indicaron que alguien acababa de entrar, levanto la vita y vio a Jacob parado frente a su escritorio, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Se te perdió algo?

- Buenos días a ti también – Se sentó en la silla cómodamente y luego subió los pies hasta la mesa de su escritorio.

- Por favor no dudes en usas mi chaqueta para limpiar tus botas.

- Pese a lo gracioso que estas el día de hoy, necesito que me aclare algo.

- Que eres un invitado no deseado.

- ¿Por qué rayos permites que una mujer como esa bruja comparte el mismo aire que tú mujer?

Un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar, los sonidos parecían agudizarse y solo el ruido del reloj en la pared parecía oírse y romper aquella insoportable quietud.

- Me esta chantajeando.

- ¿Qué?

- Ella es la espada de Damocles que se cierne sobre mi cabeza y mi matrimonio.

- No entiendo.

- Acaso eso es algo que debería de impresionarme – Jacob no sonreía ante esas palabras.

- Dime ¿Qué sucede?

- Tiene una carta…de mi padre. En ella reconoce que no soy su hijo y que solo me reconoció para que su apellido y bienes murieran con él.

- ¿Le crees? ¿La has visto siquiera?

- Solo una vez y no sé que creer, pero tú sabes las consecuencias, si aquello saliera a la luz o siquiera existiesen sospechas. Mi mujer seria la mas perjudicada y estoy seguro que Carmen Sforza hará todo para destruirnos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé.

- Roba esa carta, Edward.

-¿Qué?

El rostro de Edward se desencajó por la sorpresa.

- Aunque podría apostar que es falsa, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es arrebatársela y listo, todo solucionado.

- Eso es imposible, además temo que trate de hacerle daño a Bella. La culpa por todo lo que ha sucedido con su sobrina, debo protegerla a como de lugar.

- Pues entonces debemos idear un plan ¿no crees?

Nuevamente el silencio cayó entre ellos por unos minutos. Ambos trataban de encontrar alguna solución. Carmen Sforza estaba demostrando que era una mujer de recursos y que su ambición no tenía límites.

- Lo mejor en este momento es que ustedes dos se marchen de aquí – Fueron las palabras que rompieron el silencio que se tomo el ambiente.

- No es tan sencillo, Jacob.

- Lo es, simplemente haces un par de arreglos, le pides a una de las doncellas que haga las maletas y listo. Yo mismo los llevare donde desees.

. Gracias, pero…- se llevó las manos al cabello – No sé que hacer.

- Edward, todos los recién casados merecen una luna de miel.

- ¿Luna de miel?

- Si, ese momento en que disfrutas de los beneficios que el matrimonio puede darte, puedes retozar con tu mujer y bueno – movió sus cejas sugestivamente – tomas un respiro.

- Le prometí a Isabella que la llevaría al continente. Tal vez este sea el mejor momento.

- No hay mejor momento que el ahora.

No pudieron seguir hablando, pues Bella entró como un rayo a su despacho, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se veía aún más hermosa cuando estaba feliz.

- Edward amor – Se lanzó a su asiento para quedar sobre sus piernas.

- Buenos días Isabella – La saludo Jacob.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus mejillas de inmediato se sonrojaron al ver que no estaban solos. Apenas pudo murmurar un saludo y trató de levantarse de su lugar, pero Edward se lo impidió.

- ¿Qué sucede amor mío?

Un soplido escapo de los labios de Jacob, quien se disponía a levantarse para salir de aquella habitación, aun no era del todo fuerte como para que le restregaran el amor que sentían en la cara.

- Adiós – Sin esperar respuesta se marchó.

- No quise interrumpir nada.

. Tú jamás interrumpes nada, es un placer tenerte aquí…así – Beso su mejilla – Ahora cuéntame que sucede.

- Tía Alice ha llegado hace tan solo unos minutos.

- Que sorpresa.

- Si, una muy agradable. Estoy tan feliz, me sentí muy triste cuando no llegó a nuestra boda, pero ahora esta aquí.

- Perfecto – la llegada de Alice no era algo con lo que contara, pero nada podía hacer al respecto.

- Vamos a saludarla.

- Por supuesto.

Todos se reunieron en el salón del té para darla la bienvenida a Alice, sus sobrinas eran las más felices, pese a que no las unia un lazo sanguíneo, el amor hacia ellas era muchos más fuerte que cualquier árbol genealógico.

- Déjame decirte que estas reluciente Isabella, el matrimonio te ha sentado de maravilla y también otras cosas.

- Soy muy feliz tía.

- Y tu Rose ¿Cómo estas?

. Muy bien tía. Feliz por mi hermana – Le sonrió a Bella y tomo un sorbo de té.

- Ambas se ven fantásticas y Edward – Sus vivaces ojos azules se dirigieron al esposo de su sobrina – Pensé que nunca se serías lo suficientemente valiente para ir tras Bella.

- Digamos que ella fue tras de mí.

- Bueno, no en vano es una Swan.

Siguieron platicando animadamente durante un tiempo, tratando de ponerse al día de todo lo que habían pasado en el tiempo en que Alice estuvo recorriendo el mundo, todos reían con sus historias y su estilo tan relajado para vivir la vida. Estaba en medio de sus aventuras cuando alguien llegó a interrumpirlos.

- Buenas tardes – La molesta voz de Carmen cambio por completo el ambiente.

- Que hace esta mujer aquí – Exclamo con furia Alice.

- Alicia ¿Cómo estas?

- No me llames así, nunca – Se levantó furiosa y se fue contra ella.

- ¿Por qué? No era así como él te llamaba.

- Por que estas aquí. Deja en paz a mi familia.

- ¿Tú familia? Alicia querida tú no tienes a nadie.

- Callate.

Nadie podía hablar, en primer lugar por que ninguno sabía que Alice y Carmen se conocían, y mucho menos entendían que estaban hablando, pero lo que fuera, le hacia daño a una de ellas.

- Aún no lo superas, aún te duele. Después de tantos años. Realmente querida, nadie puede vivir tanto tiempo en el pasado.

- Sigues siendo la misma arpía, pero no voy a permitir que los dañes.

- ¿Yo? Ambas sabemos que tú tienes más razones que yo.

Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Alice, se llevo una mano al pecho y se sentó en uno de los sofás del salón. Como siempre las palabras de Carmen habían logrado dañarla.

- Fuera de aquí – Edward tomo el brazo de la mujer y la saco del salón.

Después de unos minutos donde todo pareció calmarse, Alice se excuso de seguir hablando y solo les pidió que le indicara donde estaba su habitación. Les prometió que luego les contaría todo, pero que ahora simplemente no tenía fuerzas.

La noche cayó y luego de cenar, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Edward y Bella se sonrieron con la promesa de la noche maravillosa que tendrían. Jacob y Rose se burlaron unos momentos antes de ir a sus cuartos.

Solo dos personas no estaban donde se suponía que tenían que estar. Una siguiendo a la otra. Cuando llegaron al rellano de la escalera, la voz de la mujer a sus espaldas sonó fuerte.

- Veo mi querida Alicia que has venido a terminar con tu tarea de hacer desaparecer a los Condes de Barnes de la faz de la tierra.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste….como siempre GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!<strong>

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Alice se negó a dar la vuelta y continúo bajando la escalera, sus planes iniciales se vieron frustrados, dado que, como era de suponer, Carmen fue tras ella, pese a que intento ignorarla por completo.

Todavía no lograba reponerse de la impresión de encontrarla justamente allí. No podía creer que aquella detestable mujer estuviera bajo el mismo techo que Bella, debía de advertirle a ella, la clase de culebra venenosa que era Carme Sforza.

- No me escuchaste, querida, te he preguntado si has venido a terminar tú trabajo, solo queda un Conde de Barnes vivo, solamente uno – El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió – Veo que no piensas responderme – Espero unos segundos para ver si esta vez obtenía alguna contestación, cuando estaba segura que no lo habría e iba a comenzar nuevamente a hablar, escucho la voz que estaba esperando oír desde que la sorprendió.

- Realmente crees que tú pregunta merece siquiera una respuesta – Se dio vuelta para encararla, los ojos azules llameando, esa insoportable mujer era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

- Querida Alicia, sabes que tener esa actitud beligerante conmigo no te conviene en lo absoluto – Una sonrisa de triunfo surco sus resecos labios, amaba sentir que tenía poder sobre las personas, en especial si era Alice Brandon.

- Pues si desea una respuesta, se la daré – Guardo unos segundos de silencio – No Señora Sforza, no planeo hacer desaparecer a ningún Conde de Barnes, agrego además que esa nunca ha sido mi meta, pero creo que la de otras persona si ¿Feliz ahora con mi respuesta?

- No deberías usar ese tono conmigo Alicia, ten en cuenta que soy alguien que conoce todos tus secretos.

Llegaron el piso inferior, pero no detuvieron su andar, en cambio se dirigieron a uno de los salones privados de la mansión, que a esa hora de la noche se encontraban vacíos.

- Eso es acaso una amenaza, Carmen.

- Por supuesto que no, es solo una advertencia o un recordatorio, Alicia.

- Alice, mi nombre es Alice.

Carmen se sentó en la chaise lounge cercana a la ventana, le indico golpeando ligeramente la tela, el espacio desocupado, con la clara intención que lo ocupara, pero Alice decidió quedarse de pie, cerca de la chimenea.

-Pero recuerdo que amabas que te dijera Alicia – Nuevamente aquella desesperante sonrisa – Supongo que ninguna de esas muchachitas Swan conoce tu historia con el Conde y su hijo.

- Permíteme recordarte que ahora Isabella, es una Masen, toda una condesa y Rosalie es una King, así que no las llames muchachitas Swan. Eso me recuerda Jane ya esta casada ¿no?

- Mi Jane era la prometida de Anthony Masen, el futuro Conde de Barnes.

- Ella y la mitad de las mujeres que conoció en su vida, realmente era uno de los clientes favoritos de varios joyeros en Londres. Cada una de ellas era dueña de un exquisito anillo con un zafiro – Miro como el rostro de la mujer cambiaba de sonriente a furioso – Oh, creo que Jane también recibió uno de esos. En verdad creías que ella era especial en el corazón de Anthony.

- Dada la descripción tan exacta que has hecho del anillo, he de suponer que tú eres dueña de uno de aquellos.

- Pues supones mal, mi querida Carmen, solo que muchas veces los vi en los dedos de muchachitas incautas.

- Claro, claro, olvidaba que tú eras la amiga preferida del Conde de Barnes, no de su hijo.

- Me apreciaba en la misma medida que a ti te despreciaba.

La mirada de Carmen destilaba odio, mientras que Alice sonreía triunfante, años de experiencia le permitían domar a ese tipo de fieras, sabía lo importante que era no caer en sus juegos ridículos. Observo la sala y decidió sentarse en la silla más cercana a su actual posición. Con suaves y encantadores movimientos, se sentó y miro fijamente a Carmen.

- Lo que no logro entender es que haces aquí Carmen, no deberías estar en Londres tratando de buscar un marido a tú sobrina, ya sabes que los años no pasan en vano y muy pronto dejara de ser una muchachita.

- Jane aún es muy joven, además vine a luchar por lo que me pertenece – Su voz se había hecho más alta a medida que hablaba.

- ¿Barnes? Sabes perfectamente que si Anthony le propuso matrimonio a la pobre de Jane, fue por presiones de parte de su padre y tuyas claro. Por Dios Carmen invítate a una fiesta y encuéntrale un marido, ella es una muchachita hermosa, aunque claro todos saben que tú eres el problema.

- ¿Qué tratas de insinuar?

- ¿Insinuar? No, soy muy clara, muchos hombre estaría encantados de hacer de Jane su mujer, el problema es que tú eres como una piedra atada a su cuello, casarse con ella, es también casarse contigo y nadie en su sano juicio quiere tener algo que ver con una mujer como tú.

- Jane será una condesa, nada ni nadie lo impedirá.

- Pero no de Barnes,

- Eso esta por verse.

Se levanto de su lugar con toda la gracia que su pesado cuerpo le permitía y se marcho dejando a una estupefacta Alice, quien luego de la impresión inicial de aquellas ultimas palabras, formo dos puños con su mano y juro que protegería a Bella y Edward de aquella mujer.

- Ya arruinaste mi felicidad, no arruinaras la de ellos Carmen Sforza, lo juro.

.

.

.

.

.

Entretanto Edward y Bella estaban sumidos en su burbuja de felicidad, después de haber hecho el amor durante horas, ahora estaban abrazados y aferrados el uno fuertemente al otro, platicando de lo acontecido durante su día.

- Espero que no te moleste que mi tía Alice haya llegado sin avisar antes – Acariciaba su perfecto pecho con su dedo que iba de arriba hacia abajo, dejando una cálida sensación en su marido.

- En lo absoluto, me agrada tú tía – Tomo el dedo de Isabella entre sus manos y se lo llevo a los labios – pero sabes, siempre he tenido una duda ¿por qué es tu tía? Si no me equivoco no tiene relación alguna con tu padre o tu madre.

- Es cierto, nuestra relación no es sanguínea, ni viene por compartir antepasados comunes. Ella es la mejor amiga de mi madre. Siempre ha estado junto a nosotros, además ella quedo viuda demasiado joven, sin tener hijos, pero con una considerable fortuna. Creo que de alguna forma nos transformamos en lo más cercano a su familia y pese a que muchas veces desaparece sin dejar rastro, siempre vuelve a nosotros.

- Ella los ama – Dejo un suave beso es su frente – Sabes cada vez que me veía me decía lo importante que era ser honesto con nuestros sentimientos, que si no hacía algo rápido, te perdería, si estuve a punto de hacerlo, me dijo que tenia que confesar lo que sentía por ti. Aún recuerdo cuando en una fiesta me llevó a uno de los salones anexos y me hizo ver que mi supuesto amor por Rosalie no era más que una estúpida excusa para mantenerte alejada de mí. Incluso me abofeteo, _si las palabras no te hacen sentido, tal vez un golpe lo haga muchacho_, fueron sus sabias palabras.

- Siempre he creído que ella tiene un sexto sentido o algo así. De alguna manera tiene una capacidad de ver más allá, muchas veces me trato de dar fuerzas para que hablara contigo, ella me aseguro que estábamos destinados y que mientras más pronto lo viéramos, más pronto cumpliríamos nuestro destino y claro así también nos evitaríamos muchos sufrimientos.

- Yo estoy seguro que tiene un don único, por que sin necesidad de palabras, ella sabía lo que sentía. Aunque creo que era y es bastante obvio, el amor que siento por ti – Busco sus labios para atraparlos entre los suyos y besarlos apasionadamente.

- Te amo.

- Yo más.

- ¿Cuánto más? – Volvió a unir sus labios con ferocidad.

- Más, te amo más y me alegra que tú tía este aquí.

- A mi tía Alice, le importa que la gente que este a su lado sea feliz.

- ¿Eres feliz? – Edward jugueteaba con los dedos de su mujer.

- No – dejo de hacerlo – Soy más que feliz – Beso su pecho – Ni siquiera creo que exista una palabra que pueda definir como me siento.

- Pues tal vez no sean necesarias las palabras.

De un solo movimiento se puso sobre ella y le demostró que muchas veces las palabras estaban demás.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en el comedor para desayunar, todos a excepción de Carmen, a quien Edward le comentó de manera bastante contundente que no deseaba verla cerca de su mujer y le sugirió que lo mejor que podría hacer por él, era tomar sus alimentos en su habitación. Cosa distinta sucedía con Jane, la cual al no tener culpa del tipo de mujer que era ella, estaba cordialmente invitada a compartir con los demás.

Edward sonrió para sus adentros cuando miro los que estaban en aquella mesa y que no había ni rastros de ella, aunque tampoco de su sobrina. Lo cual era de suponer, la pobre muchacha era demasiado tímida para compartir con tanta gente, menos si apenas los conoce y por supuesto estaba la opción que Carmen no le permitiera estar allí.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus asientos, hizo una ligera indicación para que comenzaran las muchachas a servir. Le sonrió a su mujer quien estaba sentada a su derecha, aunque le insistió que usara la cabecera del lado opuesto, ella se negó, no deseaba estar separada de él, además está era un reunión familiar, donde no era necesario respetar la etiqueta al pie de la letra.

El ambiente era realmente perfecto, todos hablaban animadamente de sus planes cercanos, de ir al pueblo o de lo que harían cuando le temporada de Londres comenzara, Jacob fue el único que no parecía tan alegre con el comienzo de las fiestas, pues era él único de aún estaba en la búsqueda de esposa.

- Juro por Dios que no podre sobrevivir a otro año de desmayos fingidos y muchachitas que se sonrojan con la sola mención de la palabra "rodilla" o "codo".

- No puedo creer que sufras por eso. Tu como hombre estas en libertad de no querer casarte o darte un año más. Mientras más pasan los años eres más apetecido, en cambio si las mujeres se dan ese lujo se convierten en algo como yo – Se indico a si misma Alice – Una solterona.

- ¿Solterona? – Jacob hizo un ademán en su mano para descartar aquel calificativo – Eres todo menos eso, querida tía, mas bien diría que eres una viuda sumamente alegre con tú estado.

- Por supuesto, estaría loca si no.

- Pues yo no creo que exista un estado más feliz que el matrimonio – Bella sonreía mientras acariciaba la mano de Edward.

- Eso es mi querida niña por que lo has saboreado las mieles de la viudez.

Alice no pudo evitar la fuerte carcajada que escapo después de sus palabras, la cual fue seguida por la de sus sobrinas. Solo Edward y Jacob no compartieron ese momento, se dieron una mirada cómplice y esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas.

- Quiero aprovechar este momento para hacer un anuncio – Bella se quedo mirando fijamente a su marido – Amor mío, como te lo prometí hace unos días, tu y yo, nos iremos de luna de miel.

- ¿Luna de miel? – Susurro Bella.

- Y acaso ya no estaban en eso o como llamaríamos a lo que han estado haciendo todas las noches ¿practicar? – Rose comento a la ligera, provocando que un nuevo estallido de carcajadas llenara el lugar.

- La practica hace al maestro – Fue la sabia respuesta de Edward – Isabella y yo nos iremos al continente, nuestro primer destino será Francia.

- ¿Francia?

- _Oui madame – _Fue la respuesta de Edward.

- Suena maravilloso, muchachos. Les hare una lista de los lugares que tienen que visitar, quedaran enamorados que esa ciudad.

- Los Masen tienen una residencia ahí, ya he enviado varias cartas anunciando nuestra llegada. Todo estará listo en una semana ¿te parece bien amor?

- Es perfecto.

Tomo las manos de su mujer y las beso. La comida continúo por unos momentos más, hasta que Edward y Jacob anunciaron que debía tratar algunos asuntos privados. Las mujeres decidieron seguir allí y tomar otra taza de té.

.

.

.

,

En la habitación que había sido destinada para ella y Jane, Carmen, quien había enviado a su sobrina a escuchar lo que los Masen y sus invitados estaban hablando, como era de suponer la pobre muchacha no pudo negarse y se marcho rumbo al comedor. Una vez de regreso, le contaba todo lo que allí había logrado escuchar.

- ¿Con que Francia?

- Eso fue lo que oí, tía.

- Inteligente, sumamente inteligente.

- ¿Qué sucede tía?

- Nada mi pequeña niña – acarició la mano de su sobrina – Solo te diré que finalmente tú vida y la mía cambiara.

- ¿Cómo?

. Prepárate para ser Condesa y no de cualquier lugar.

- ¿Qué? – La mirada de Carmen asustaba a Jane.

- Serás la nueva Condesa de Barnes.

.

.

.

Parecía que la escena que estaba aconteciendo en la biblioteca se estaba transformando en casi una costumbre para ellos dos, Edward mirando fijamente por la ventana, mientras Jacob se servía una copa de coñac.

- Son las nueve de la mañana, Jacob – Aparto la mirada de la ventana y se sentó frente a su escritorio.

- Gracias por el anuncio.

- No te parece que es muy temprano para beber – Miro la copa que estaba entre sus manos.

- No, además lo que estamos a punto de tratar no se puede hablar sin al menos un poco de alcohol en la sangre.

- Si así lo prefieres, puede embriagarte.

- Pues gracias su Excelencia – Se bebió de golpe en contenido y se sirvió otra más, luego se sentó en el lugar que se estaba haciendo habitual en aquella habitación – Así que Francia ¿no?

- Si

- No había un lugar más lejano para enviarle, por que no vas mejor a El Cairo, Marruecos, América. Mientras más lejos mejor.

- Sabes por que lo hago, Jacob – Apretó con fuerza los puños sobre el escritorio – No me hagas dudar ahora.

- Esta bien – Levantó los brazos en señal de rendición – Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta – Edward no dijo nada, pero eso no lo detuvo - ¿Estas seguro que esto es lo mejor?

- Si – Su voz sonaba todo, menos segura – es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella, es lo mejor que puedo darle.

- Entiendes que existe una gran posibilidad que ella te odio por lo que planeas hacer.

- Si – Fue su solitaria respuesta.

- Y aún así piensas seguir adelanto con tú plan.

- Ella es todo lo que me importa en esta vida, si debo sacrificarme lo hare. Aunque una parte de mi espera que lo entienda, que sepa perdonarme si esto llega a mayores.

- Perdón amigo mio, pero estas sacrificando a ambos y lo peor de todo es que Isabella ni siquiera lo sabe.

- Tal vez nunca necesite saberlo. Espero que todo se resuelva muy pronto, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo.

Después de eso pasaron varios minutos antes que alguno hablara, fue Jacob quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Sabes que la sigo amando?

Luego de aquella pregunta se tomo de un solo trago su bebida, esperando la respuesta de Edward, que tardo en llegar.

- Lo sé, pero idiota o no confió en ti. Sé que eres el único capaz de protegerla, si yo… si llegara a pasar…si…

- Lo haré, lo sabes, pero permíteme un último consejo Edward, estas jugando con fuego, mi amigo y espero que sepas aceptar las consecuencias del hecho que puedas resultar quemado.

- Es lo mismo que yo espero.

- Y de que inevitablemente termines perdiendo a Bella.

- Lo sé.

Fueron las dos palabras más dolorosas de pronunciar, pero era por ella y solo por ella que hacia esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaa….aquí un nuevo capítulo! Gracias por sus comentarios son lo más…perdón por lo breve, pero ya estoy haciendo el siguiente capitulo….así que espero subirlo pronto!<strong>

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**

.


	14. Primer paso

**Capitulo 14**

**Primer paso**

Dejar atrás Cullen Hall no fue tan fácil como ambos esperaban, mientras el carruaje se alejaba del lugar, miraban con añoranza lo allí vivido. Atrás quedaban los días felices, las confesiones de amor y los recuerdos llenos de dicha, que colmaron su estancia ahí.

Aunque Bella, pensaba que este viaje, al continente, traería nuevos y mejores recuerdos, más dulces, más románticos o eso al menos trataba de decirse mientras partía, pues, una parte de ella tenia una extraña sensación, sensación que quedó implantada desde que Edward anuncio el viaje a Francia, estuvo varias veces tentada a pedirle que no lo hicieran, que esperaran un tiempo, que no era necesarios, pero nunca tuvo el valor y además, se sentía egoísta de pedírselo, en especial porque lo había visto tan feliz con los preparativos.

- ¿Estas bien? – La mano de Edward cubrió la suya.

- Si, por qué lo preguntas.

- No sé, me pareció por un momento que habías perdido tú sonrisa.

- Solo pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaré la tranquilidad del campo.

- No te preocupes, volveremos apenas tú lo decidas.

Bella solo asintió y Edward agradeció aquel gesto, porque una parte de él temía no poder cumplir su promesa, nuevamente maldijo en silencio a Carmen y el poder que ejerció en su padre, si él como Conde de Masen hubiese sido un poco más valiente nada de eso estaría sucediendo, o al menos él no tendría que pagar las consecuencias de su falta de carácter.

Quién lo diría el todopoderoso Conde de Masen, tenia su talón de Aquiles y este era nada más y nada menos que una mujer, insoportable, insufrible y con demasiadas ansías de poder. Edward tenía que reconocer que una parte, muy ínfima, claro, admiraba a Carme, pues su determinación la hacían un oponente digno de temer, siempre parecía tener una carta bajo la manga y era exactamente eso lo que tenía a Edward en sus manos.

Se detuvieron en algunas postas para que los caballos bebieran agua y se alimentaran, necesitaban descansar si querían llegar pronto. Ellos hicieron lo propio comiendo en las posadas y utilizando sus servicios para refrescarse.

.

.

.

Llegaron finalmente a Londres tal como lo habían planeado, tres días antes de partir a Francia. Durante ese tiempo aprovecharían de realizar un par de visitas a viejos conocidos, gente que para ambos era importante, como eran una pareja que recientemente habían contraído matrimonio, no era mal visto que rechazaran la mayoría de las invitaciones que habían recibido el primer día que estuvieron en la ciudad.

Edward necesitaba con urgencia reunirse con una sola persona, era increíble, pero de aquel personaje dependía muchas cosas, en especial, su vida junto a Bella. Apenas puso un pie en su casa le envió un mensaje, tenía que contactarlo antes de partir y aunque debiera buscar bajo las piedras, tendrían su reunión.

Al llegar a su nuevo hogar, Edward le dio un pequeño recorrido a Isabella por el lugar, mostrándole los arreglos que había encargado hacer mientras estuvieron en el campo. Le mostró como habían arreglado los cuartos de invitados, para luego llegar al que sería para ellos, como se suponía eran habitaciones separadas, conectados por una puerta.

- Espero nunca tener que buscarte tras esa puerta – La abrazo dulcemente.

- Nunca, siempre juntos, Su Excelencia. No permitiré que se aparte de mi lado – Se aferro con fuerza a su pecho.

Edward agradeció que no pudiera ver su rostro, pues de otra manera, no hubiese sabido como explicar como esté se contrajo al oír las palabras de su mujer. No quería pensar en nada en los próximos días, aunque una parte de él rogaba que pronto tuviera noticias de aquella búsqueda que había encargado.

-¿Qué sucede? – Bella se alejó unos pasos de él.

- Nada amor, solo pensaba en lo afortunado que soy por tenerte.

Isabella no le respondió de inmediato, en cambio lo miro como queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos, saber si estaba mintiéndole o no. Como no encontró nada que la hiciera dudar, se acercó nuevamente a él para besarlo.

- Yo también soy muy afortunada.

Se separo de él para salir de la habitación, pero Edward la detuvo, ella lo miro interrogante.

- Creo que debemos realizar una digna inauguración a nuestra cama.

- Pero son…es aún muy temprano…no….

- Solo bésame amor, lo demás no importa.

Y como una buena esposa, cumplió el pedido de su marido y comprendió que entre sus brazos realmente nada importaba.

Después de comprobar lo cómoda que era su nueva cama y algunos otros espacios de su habitación. Decidieron que era hora de prepararse para la cena a la que asistirían en unas horas, aunque era su primera noche en la ciudad no comerían ahí.

Estaban invitados a comer con sus suegros y por mucho que no moría de ganas de compartir demasiadas horas con ellos, Edward sabía lo importante que era para Bella estar con ellos, luego de varias semanas sin verlos.

Apenas puso un pie en la casa de los Swan y una vez que fueron anunciados, noto como la actitud de Charles Swan hacia él había cambiado. Durante años aquel hombre lo trato con amabilidad, pese a no ser parte de la alta sociedad inglesa, era irónico que ahora que era un Conde, como él, su actitud fuese fría y distante, cada mirada que le dirigió mientras comían, le demostraba que un paso en falso y lo lamentaría para siempre. Edward comprendió que aquel cambió había comenzado a gestarse desde su compromiso con Bella, más bien unos día antes, cuando fueron descubiertos en actitudes poco decorosas.

Una parte de él sabía que resentía por completo la manera como se llevaron las cosas con su hija y para ser honestos, Edward también lo hacía. Bella se merecía todo lo que un compromiso conllevaba, paseos, regalos, romance y nada de eso había ocurrido, dado lo rápido que todo pasado, pero por mucho que le hubiese encantado ser el prometido de ella por un período más largo, el que se haya transformado en su mujer en un corto tiempo, era algo que jamás cambiaría, ni en diez vidas.

Actitud completamente opuesta era la de Renee que simplemente estaba fascinada por el hecho que su hija estuviera casada con un Conde. Ella que a diferencia de todos los Masen, nunca lo vio con buenos ojos, ahora parecía adorarlo y verlo como otro hijo más. Aunque honestamente no deseaba su aprobación, ver como Isabella era tan feliz por ese hecho, fue suficiente para agradecerle.

Después de la cena, volvieron a su casa con bastante rapidez y con mayor rapidez llegaron a su cuarto, habían aún lugares que debían ser inaugurados.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se fue de compras con su madre, como habían quedado la noche anterior. Edward agradeció aquello pues cuando volvieron un corto mensaje había llegado para él y en la mañana recibiría al destinatario, esperaba oír buenas noticias de su parte.

Después de despedirse de su mujer, se fue a su despacho, le indico al mayordomo que esperaba una visita y apenas llegara, fuera conducido de inmediato a donde él estaba. Trató de revisar unos papeles, pero estaba ansioso, una y otra vez volvía a su mente su conversación con Carmen Sforza.

_Acababa de llegar de la noche más feliz de su vida y encontrar aquella mujer, era la sorpresa más desagradable que podía esperar. Hace unos días la había casi arrastrado a la salida y ahora la tenía frente a él, era bastante claro que no entendía con claridad una indirecta._

_La llevó a su despacho, no sin antes indicarle a Bella que pronto estaría con ella, beso su frente y se fue a enfrentar a esa mujer. Una vez en la habitación le indico que se sentara, el hizo lo mismo frente a ella, pero separados por un escritorio, aquello era lo mejor para seguridad de ambos._

_- ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que no era necesario recordarle que usted Señora, no es bienvenida en mi casa._

_- Mi querido Conde de Barnes, he venido a contarle una pequeña historia._

_- ¿Historia? Así que además de arpía es contadora de cuentos y por qué lo que desea decirme podría importarme._

_- Por qué su vida depende de esto. Su matrimonio y su felicidad están en juego._

_- Acaso se está usted volviendo loca._

_- Una vez su…llamémoslo…padre me entregó una carta, confió en que si fuese necesario haría un buen uso de ella, me sentí honrada por él, ponía en mis manos el destino de su familia, pero como era de suponer su confianza no fue total._

_- Y realmente lo culpa por ello. Si de mi dependiera jamás pondría nada en sus manos._

_- Más vale que termine de oír mi historia, tal vez cambia de parecer – Con un gesto de frustración le indico que continuara – Bueno, como comprenderá me sentí absolutamente herida y pese a que no deseaba hacer un escandalo, le manifesté al Conde mi dolor, él como forma de compensarme y demostrarme sus intenciones me contó el contenido de la carta._

_- Así que debo de suponer que usted no la leyó antes, que solo la recibió y la guardo en el cofre de sus joyas._

_- Por supuesto, me ofende que piense lo contrario._

_- Entonces le pido que…se sienta ofendida._

_- Vamos a ver cuanto tiempo dura su actitud. Su padre me dijo que la carta contenía la confesión de su paternidad, que tenía un hijo bastardo con una cocinera que trabajo durante una temporada con la familia. Supongo que sabe a que bastardo me refiero._

_- Por supuesto, por favor continúe contándome una historia que ya sé._

_- Si puede ser que esa parte la conozca, pero dudo que sepa que existe otra carta. Cuando mi Jane se comprometió con Anthony, todo fue felicidad hasta que un lamentable accidente lo alejó de nuestras vidas, transformándolo a usted en el único heredero. Pensé que por sus venas correría la misma sangre de vuestros antepasados, hombres de palabra, que cumplían sus compromisos, pero como no estaba segura, decidí tener una garantía._

_- ¿Una garantía?_

_- Digamos que literalmente, tengo una carta bajo la manga y le aseguro que puede destruirlo._

_- ¿Una carta?_

_- Su padre escribió una segunda carta, en la cual se desdice de todo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Que usted no es su hijo y por lo tanto tampoco su heredero, ni mucho menos Cond. En resumidas cuentas que usted es un don nadie que se aprovechó de su buen corazón y lo forzó a reconocerlo._

_- Está loca si cree que voy a confiar en su palabra._

_- Mí estimado, he traído la carta conmigo – La extendió para mostrársela – Por supuesto lo que usted tiene en sus manos es una copia, la verdadera está en un lugar seguro._

_- Así que debo de confiar que está carta es real. Debo confiar en sus palabras._

_- Permítame explicárselo de está manera. Existen dos cartas Su Excelencia, una puede ayudarlo, la otra hundirlo ¿Sabe usted cual deseo usar?_

_- No logró imaginar cual._

_- Me alegra que su buen humor no se haya perdido._

_- Supongamos por un momento que le creo, como esta usted segura que otros también lo hagan._

_- Bueno por qué una de ellas será publicada en el Times. Todo Londres puede saber la verdad._

_- ¿Cuál verdad?_

_- La que yo deseo contar, mi Lord, esa verdad. Así que de usted depende salvarse o condenarse. Además seamos honestos, nadie le creerá a usted, es más, para muchos su ascenso ha resultado sospechoso, está carta vendría a comprobar que es verdad. _

_- ¿Qué quiere que haga? _

_- Finalmente nos estamos entendiendo._

Golpeó con frustración su escritorio, necesitaba tener esas dichosas cartas en sus manos, necesitaba destruirlas y por sobre todo necesitaba quitarle poder a esa mujer.

- Su Excelencia – era la voz del mayordomo.

- ¿Si?

- Una persona dice que tiene una reunión con usted.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Hágalo pasar.

- Señor, este hombre no se encuentra en buenas condiciones.

-¿Esta herido? – De inmediato se pensó - ¿Qué sucede?

- No, él esta bien físicamente, pero…

No pudo continuar por qué en ese mismo instante un hombre vestido con unos trapos llenos de mugre irrumpía en el despacho de Edward.

- Si sigo esperando me saldrán raíces ¿Me puede recibir o no Masen?

- Ahora soy Cullen, no lo olvides.

El mayordomo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta que entre ambos existía familiaridad, de todas maneras se mantuvo en su lugar a la espera de alguna orden. Edward le indicó con la mano que se marchara.

- Pensé que moriría ahí afuera.

- Veo que te decidiste por tus mejores galas para visitarme.

- Perdone su majestad si no he venido de etiqueta a verlo, pero he estado trabajando estos últimos días.

- Has encontrado algo, James.

- Un montón de gente que odia a Carmen Sforza. Si me dieran un penique por cada persona que desea su ruina, sería mucho más rico.

- ¿Algo más? ¿Algo de utilidad?

- Suenas gruñón, acaso has pasado una mala noche.

- Maldición James, demasiadas cosas dependen de esas cartas, dime que has encontrado algo.

- Perdón, tienes algo para beber.

Edward se levantó de golpe y se fue hasta la licorera, le preparó un trago al otro hombre, se le llevó y volvió a su posición.

- Supongo que no muchas personas pueden jactarse que un conde le sirvió un copa a un mendigo, solo en los libros.

- Si no fueras tan valioso, te juro que ya te hubiera matado.

- Realmente muy gruñón, pero bueno una parte de mi te entiende – Se tomó el contenido de golpe – Bueno he descubierto que esa casa esconde más secretos de lo que puedes pensar, realmente esa Carmen Sforza en una arpía, tiene algo de cada uno de sus enemigos.

- ¿Las cartas?

- He encontrado muchas, pero lamentablemente aún no encuentro la tuya, creo que tal vez la lleva consigo, pero según me contó una de las muchachas, muy guapa debo agregar, se espera el arribo de la hiena en los próximos días. Así que dame un poco más de tiempo.

- Tiempo es lo que menos tengo.

- Lo sé, pero tengo algunos días más, tu viaje comienza en dos días y ¿Cuánto planeas estar fuera?

- Dos semanas, Bella más tiempo.

- Es justo el tiempo que necesito, en unos días pediré trabajo en la casa de Sforza y una vez dentro será todo más sencillo.

- ¿No has entrado aún?

- Edward…Edward…Edward…por supuesto que lo he hecho, pero es te aseguro que es mucho más sencillo usar una puerta que una ventana.

- Lo sé.

- ¿No lo extrañas?

- No yo…

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Bella, sonriente y hermosa, que cuando sus miradas se cruzaron todo lo demás desapareció.

Avanzó hacia él, sin notar que notar que no estaban solos, se sentó en su regazo y subió las manos hasta su cuello para acercarlo a ella y besarlo apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Edward acarició sus mejillas sonrosadas, ella nuevamente busco sus labios, pero antes de que los uniera nuevamente, le murmuro bajito:

- Amor mío, no estamos solos.

Un grito bajito escapo de los labios de Isabella y se refugió en el pecho de Edward como tratando de desaparecer o al menos volverse invisible, no quería ver quien más estaba con ellos. Su marido le daba suaves caricias en su espalda, mientras miraba con el ceño muy fruncido a James, quien le sonría con malicia.

- Nada más reconfortante para el alma que ver una pareja enamorada.

- Cierra la boca, James.

- Solo trataba de romper el hielo.

- Una palabra más y yo te romperé otra cosa.

Bella notando la tensión de su marido y para evitar cualquier problema, se volteó lentamente hasta que sus ojos quedaron clavados en aquel personaje tan extraño sentado frente a ellos, sus ropas estaban hecha jirones y su cara estaba sucia, pero era su manera de hablar y de actuar, lo que demostraba lo que alguna vez su tía Alice le dijo "el habito no hace al monje"

- Buenos…días – Le dedico una sonrisa tímida.

- Le pido mil perdones, mi hermosa dama, pero he sufrido un pequeño inconveniente y mis ropas se han visto un poco maltrechas.

- ¿Un poco? – Ese era Edward, al cual no le gusto lo de _hermosa dama._

- Creo que debo marcharme.

- Me parece lo mejor.

- Si lo creo – Si lo creía o no, no se sabía pues no se había movido de su lugar.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Hay algo en que podamos ayudarlo.

- Usted si que es una buena samaritana, pero estoy bien. Le ruego no se preocupe por este pobre hombre, que de solo tenerla frente cree en los milagros.

Bella intento ponerse de pie, pero el agarre de Edward se hizo más fuerte en su cintura y se lo impidió, no dijo nada, pero era claro que no deseaba que se acercará a James, tal vez no podía levantarse, pero al menos decidió ofrecerle su ayuda.

- SI necesita algo, le pido que no dude en pedirlo, por favor. Podemos facilitarle ropa e incluso puede darse un baño si así lo desea.

- Oh si le contara mis deseos, tal vez no sería tan amable conmigo.

- Suficiente, James.

- Solo trataba ser honesta con esta maravillosa mujer. Es realmente un ángel.

Con mucha suavidad tomó a Bella, dejándola en el sitio que segundos antes ocupaba él, se acercó amenazadoramente a James y lo tomó de las solapas de su destruida chaqueta.

- Ves un verdadero gruñón.

- Edward, por Dios. Suéltalo.

- Agradece que mi mujer te salvo.

- Mi dulce dama – James se levantó de su lugar y tomó las manos de Isabella entre las suyas, para luego llevársela a sus labios – Es usted un ángel, un verdadero ángel.

Bella se sonrojo y solo pudo articular un casi insonoro _gracias_.

Edward se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para él, como clara señal de que debía marcharse.

- Es una gran mujer – Lo miro fijamente – Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte. Cuídala y no la pierdas.

- No lo haré.

.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes pasaron con demasiada rapidez y sin casi darse cuenta ya estaban embarcando en el buque que los llevaría a Francia. Edward se fue sin tener ninguna información más de James, pero con la esperanza de que ya todo pronto acabaría. Bella abordó con la esperanza de que aquella sensación se quedara en tierra y solo se quedara con ella el amor que sentía por su marido.

Se tomaron de las manos y ambos fijaron su vista en el horizonte. Edward suspiró de alivio, la primera fase del plan ya estaba en marcha.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Acá nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y que las dudas que tienen poco a poco se vayan disipando.<strong>

**Como siempre miles de gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos, y además aprovecho de invitarlos a leer mi nueva historia…"Sin invitación". Y también que visiten mi blog, donde subo los adelantos de esta y mis otras historias!**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Besos Lulu XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

_Vive__l'amour_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

El viaje en barco, resulto mucho mejor de lo que Bella pudo esperar, realmente estaba insegura de si aquello era tan buena idea, sobre todo por que cuando comentaron sus planes durante la cena en casa de sus padres, su madre la miró horrorizada y de inmediato comenzó a decirle que cuando ella hizo, años atrás, aquella ruta, fue una verdadera tortura, peor aún paso todo el tiempo encerrada en su camarote recostada, por que era incapaz de estar en pie más de dos minutos. No contenta con eso recalco que no era recomendado que una dama hiciera ese tipo de viajes, pues la mayoría de las veces se estaba solo rodeaba de hombres. Miro a Edward de manera acusatoria, por hacer que su hija, una Condesa pasara tal incomodidad solo por conocer un país extranjero, del cual solo había oído cosas horribles, como que las mujeres eran instruidas desde pequeñas en ciertas artes amatorias, que enloquecían a cierto tipo de hombres.

Las primeras horas de su viaje Isabella temió sufrir los mismos problemas que su madre, pero nada de lo que ella le relato sucedió, es más, el viaje resulto una experiencia perfecta para compartir con Edward, quien parecía aún más atento de lo usual ante cualquiera de sus necesidades, por mínimas que estas fueran. También fue innegable que estaba mucho más deseoso de compartir en la intimidad. Tal vez no sufrió mareo alguno, pero al igual que Renee paso gran parte de su viaje en su camarote, aunque estaba segura que lo suyo había sido muchísimo más grato.

Cuando llegaron a puerto y descendieron del barco, ya eran esperados por tres hombres, uno de ellos era chofer del carruaje, también un muchachito que sería el encargado de su equipaje y por último estaba el administrador, quien los guio hasta el vehículo que los llevaría a su destino.

El viaje hasta la villa de los Cullen, era de dos horas por lo que aun quedaba camino por recorrer. Aunque ambos estaban un poco cansados decidieron partir de inmediato, rechazando la idea de Alec de pasar una noche en un hotel.

- Estas segura de que no deseabas quedarte esta noche – Pese a que ya iban en camino, Edward volvió a preguntarle a su mujer lo mismo.

- Estoy perfectamente, ya te lo dije – Presiono su mano con fuerza para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

- Lo sé, solo me aseguraba.

- Gracias – Se acercó a su marido y lo beso.

- Me gusta tú forma de agradecerme, que tal si lo haces nuevamente.

- Gracias – Rozó suavemente sus labios – Muchas gracias – Lo beso está vez de manera más apasionada.

- Si no estuviéramos en un carruaje.

- ¿Qué? – Movió sus pestañas seductoramente.

- Mi Lady, veo que el clima de la cuidad la esta ayudando.

- Le molesta mi Lord.

- En lo absoluto, solo que no estamos en el lugar más apropiado para llevar a cabo ciertas ideas que tiene mi mente.

- Una vez leí en un libro que se pueden hacer muchas cosas en un carruaje, no solo viajar.

- ¿Quién eres y donde has dejado a mi mujer? – Edward le pregunto con voz de falso horror, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro al notar como poco a poco Isabella se sentía más cómoda bromeando.

- ¿Te molesta?

- Me encanta Isabella, como no tienes una idea – Tomo su rostro entre sus manos – Adoro que te estés convirtiendo en todo una mujer, pero más adoro ser yo él que te esta ayudando.

Bajo uno de sus dedos y acarició su cuello lentamente, oyó como un suave gemido escapaba de sus labios y continúo su incursión hasta llegar al lugar donde su piel estaba cubierta con el vestido.

- ¿Quieres que me detenga? – Paso sus dedos por el escote de su vestido.

- No…no lo hagas.

Siguió acariciándolo por sobre la tela, esta vez usando la palma de su mano hasta que sintió como los pezones de su mujer se endurecían producto de su toque. Se acercó más a ella y fue dejando besos húmedos por toda la piel de su cuello, mientras sus sentidos se llenaban de ella.

Nunca dejo de tocar sus pechos y en un rápido movimiento introdujo dos de ellos bajo la tela, alcanzando aquella porción de piel que estaba protegida de su toque directo. Continuo su viaje, pero simplemente sus manos no eran suficientes, con la que aún tenía libre, se ayudo para quitar la parte superior aquel vestido.

- Pequeña bribona – Sonrió contra su piel – No llevas corsé.

Bella solo le dio como respuesta una sonrisa seductora.

- Amo como se ve tú piel sin nada que la cubra.

- Edward…Edward – Llevo sus manos al cabello de su marido como una forma de guiarlo.

- Tiéndete en el asiento – Tomo la cintura de su mujer y la ayudo con su pedido.

Se encontraban en un espacio bastante reducido, pero aquello no sería un impedimento para Edward, quien apenas tuvo a su mujer recostada como lo deseaba, se acercó a sus pechos y los beso, primero uno, luego otro. Su boca fue marcándola, sin ninguna prisa, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, a medida que bajaba por su piel su insipiente barba raspaba cada porción de ella, hipersensible por todas las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su interior.

- Oh Dios, Edward…esto….esto.

- Lo sé, amor mío.

Subió sus faldas hasta su cintura y sin pensarlo dos veces rasgo la tela que lo separaba de ella. Un gritito escapó de los labios de Bella, pero poco a poco se transformaron en gemidos de placer, cuando dos dedos de su marido se introducían en su interior.

- Te amo, Isabella, nunca lo olvides, ni nunca lo dudes.

- También…te….amo… - Sintió como acariciaban su interior, en los lugares exactos en que lo necesitaba.

Arqueo su espalda para sentirlo más profundamente, Edward siguió explorando con sus dedos su interior, hasta que sintió como eran apresados por sus paredes, haciendo que Isabella llegara al orgasmo. Para evitar el grito que sabía escaparía de sus labios, uso su boca y la beso como si la vida se fuese en ello.

- Espero que esto haya sido mucho mejor que tú libro – Le susurro muy cerca de su oído.

Bella que apenas tenía fuerzas solo pudo sonreír y abrazarlo con fuerza.

.

.

.

Llegaron exactamente dos horas después, el cielo de la tarde aún iluminaba el lugar. Luego de arreglar sus ropas, lo mejor que pudieron, en especial Bella, platicaron el resto del viaje, sobre los planes que tenía Edward para los días que estaban por venir.

Sintieron como el carro frenaba suavemente y de inmediato Bella descorrió la cortina para darle una primera mirada al lugar. Una vez que estuvieron en la entrada, la puerta fue abierta, Edward fue el primero en bajar, luego ofreció su mano a su mujer, aunque en el último momento la ayudo de una mejor manera, la tomo por la cintura y la dejo en el suelo.

- ¿Quieres ver los alrededores primero?

- Me encantaría.

Edward solo había estado una vez antes, cuando tuvo que hacer un reconocimiento de cada una de las propiedades que había heredado y realmente aquel lugar lo había encantado, por eso su decisión de llevar ahí a Bella, mientras un océano los separara de Londres y de Carmen Sforza, se sentía tranquilo, aunque no del todo. La conversación que tuvo con Jacob, volvió a su memoria.

_- Sigo pensando que tú plan es realmente una porquería._

_- ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?_

_- Decirle la verdad. _

_- Decirle que existe una carta donde se asegura que soy un impostor, que todo este tiempo me he hecho pasar por alguien que no soy. _

_- Si, eso se diría._

_- Sabes las implicancias que tendría si está supuesta verdad se conoce. Solo deseo protegerla._

_- Mintiéndole. Isabella es más fuerte de lo que crees._

_- Lo sé, pero me aterra perderla. Sabes lo que me dijo su madre hace unos días._

_- Conociendo a Lady Swan._

_- Que solo acepto mi matrimonio con Bella e intercedió por mí ante Charles Swan, por mí titulo, sin él jamás hubiese podido aspirar a alguien como ella. Incluso llegó a comentarme que si Isabella llegara a enviudar, ya existían algunos interesados en desposarla._

_- Dios Santo Cullen, estamos hablando de Renee Swan, una mujer que realmente jamás piensa lo que dice. Acaso nunca has notado como el pobre de su marido la hace callar cada dos minutos._

_- Lo sé, pero tú sabes lo que pasaría si pierdo mi titulo._

_- Además de perder una de las fortunas más cuantiosas de Inglaterra. Tu matrimonio con Isabella será anulado, pues la persona con la que se caso no existe y tú irías a parar a la cárcel. Entiendo que tal vez tu futuro no es del todo optimista, pero crees que Bella te dejaría, acaso la crees tan frívola._

_- Sé que ella jamás me dejaría, pero sus padres pueden obligarla, separarla de mi lado. Si voy a la cárcel como podría impedir que otro se casara con ella, como podría protegerla si estoy encerrado._

_- Así que supones que desapareciendo, lo solucionaras todo._

_- Solo desaparecer por un tiempo y lo haré en el caso que James no pueda encontrar la carta. Bella seguirá siendo mi mujer._

_- Confías en la palabra de Carmen Sforza._

_- No, pero no tengo otra alternativa que usar a mi favor el tiempo que me dio._

_- ¿Seis meses?_

_- Seis meses._

Edward sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, necesitaba tener su mente solo enfocada en Bella, dejar atrás, al menos mientras estuviera con ella, el infame plazo que tenía y que amenazaba con cambiar todo para siempre.

- ¿Esta todo bien? – La suave voz de su mujer fue el bálsamo necesario para calmar sus pensamientos.

- Si – Acarició su mejilla – Si amor.

Luego de recorrer los alrededores, Isabella llego a una conclusión el _Château_ era realmente maravilloso, parecía sacado de algún cuento de hadas, no podía dejar de observar maravillada todo su entorno. Edward sonreía a su lado, presionando fuertemente sus manos unidas, deleitándose con el perfil de ensoñación de su mujer. La amaba como un loco y aunque pareciera imposible cada día lo hacia un poco más.

Se repitió a si mismo que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por ella, aunque tal vez era una apuesta arriesgada todo lo que tenía planeado, era lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento.

Elevó una plegaria silenciosa, para que James cumpliera con lo que le había prometido. Pensar que su única esperanza era James River, aquel bizarro personaje que conoció en la milicia y al cual le salvó la vida. Era increíble como la vida daba vueltas y ahora le tocaba el turno a él de ayudarlo.

- ¿Seguro que esta todo bien? – La dulce voz de su mujer le devolvió nuevamente a la realidad con la misma pregunta de momentos antes, tenía que aprender a controlarse o ella terminaría sospechando.

- Por supuesto – Llevo sus manos unidas hasta sus labios - ¿Te gusta?

- Es precioso simplemente precioso – Se acercó más a él para besar su mejilla – Será tan hermoso por dentro.

- Perdóname amor, te tengo aquí en las afueras y debes estar agotada – De un solo movimiento la toma entre sus brazos - Ahora estas mucho mejor.

- Edward, no es necesario – El agarre se hizo más fuerte – Puedo caminar, no sé si lo recuerdas.

- Te aseguro que de esta manera estoy mucho mejor.

Subió con su mujer en los brazos, las puertas ya estaban abiertas y la mayoría de los empleados de la casa ya los esperaban. Bella se sonrojo por completo cuando noto como todas las miradas se concentraron en ellos. Al parecer no era muy común para ellos ver ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto en público, pese a ser franceses.

- Bienvenidos – Una mujer con un marcado acento francés los saludo.

- Gracias – Un muy sonriente Edward respondió.

Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza saludo a todos los demás y continúo su camino hasta el segundo piso. Ya habría tiempo de conocerlos a todos.

- ¡Por Dios! Que pensaran de nosotros.

- Son franceses, así que deben de tener unas cuantas ideas – Beso la punta de su nariz – Ahora que tal si ponemos en práctica las ideas que rondan mi cabeza o tienes algún otro libro en mente.

.

.

.

_**En un lugar de Londres….**_

James suspiró frustrado, había recorrido de punta a cabo aquella casa y aún no encontraba ni rastro de las dichosas cartas. Maldita vieja víbora, no podía negar que era sumamente inteligente, pero esa era la única cualidad que podría verle y además aquello jamás lo reconocería a viva voz, ni aunque su vida dependiera de aquello.

Lo único que había logrado en ese tiempo fue ganarse la confianza de algunos de sus empleados los cuales le dejaron bastante claro que la odiaban y harían lo que fuera para vengarse de ella, al menos no fue tiempo perdido del todo, pues debía reconocer que aquello era un punto a favor para su búsqueda, pues recopilaba información que llegado el momento podría ser importante. De hecho una de las muchachas, le comentó a la ligera, mientras le coqueteaba, que Carmen Sforza escondía más de un secreto y que uno de esos es que la dejaron plantada el día de su boda, no conocía demasiados detalles de la historia, pero al parecer el hijo de una de las familias con mejor linaje de Inglaterra, la había enamorado y propuesto matrimonio, algo sucedió en el intertanto, que hizo que la dejara vestida de novia en la iglesia. Desde ese día la dulce muchachita que había sido, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por imaginar algo dulce en aquella mujer, cambio por completo transformándose en la mujer vengativa que era ahora.

Mientras recorría los desolados pasillos de la casa Sforza, James no pudo evitar pensar que cualquiera que haya sufrido semejante decepción, tendría cierto derecho a transformarse en una persona con la dulzura de la hiel, el problema era que había llegado a un punto donde simplemente era despiadada solo para atormentar a quienes la rodeaban.

Varios criados le habían dicho que solo estaban en esa casa por Jane, pobre criatura, vivir bajo el yugo de aquella bruja sin corazón no debe de haber sido fácil para ella. Aún no había tenido el placer de conocer a aquella muchachita, pero si era familiar de Carmen, realmente no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de ver alguna belleza en ella.

Entró la último lugar que le quedaba por inspeccionar, ya había estado allí antes, mas decidió que entraría nuevamente, solo por si algún detalle hubiese sido pasado por alto. Como siempre se aseguro de mantenerse en un rincón, solo en caso de que alguien entrara. Miró a su alrededor para ver si había algo sospechoso, noto que el tocador tenía un orden diferente que las anteriores veces, un lazo color rosa sobresalía entre todas las cosas. Sin saber muy bien por qué, una fuerza lo atrajo hacía aquel trozo de tela y se acercó, lo tomo suavemente y jugueteó con el, luego se lo llevo hasta la nariz, tenía un tenue aroma a lavanda, que lleno sus sentidos, tan ensimismado estaba que no oyó cuando la puerta se abrió, solo reacciono cuando una voz de mujer lo devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pudo notar, pese a la oscuridad, como los ojos de la muchacha, que eran más azules que el cielo de la mañana, se abrieron de tal manera que parecía que fueran a salirse de su orbita.

- Perdone usted Mi Lady – Hizo una inclinación de cabeza como si se encontraran en un salón de baile y no en una habitación - Pero no puedo revelar nada de mi misión.

- ¿Su misión? – Su voz era apenas un murmullo – De qué esta hablando, está en mi habitación que misión puede hacer usted aquí.

James sonrió maliciosamente, si supiera que misión podían emprender juntos en aquel lugar, tal vez la asustaría más o tal vez no. Decidió que no era el momento de descubrirlo, pero tomo nota mental de que en algún momento se lo preguntaría.

- Si no se marcha pronto, gritare.

- Belleza, si hubiese deseado que me marchara de su habitación, su grito debió haber comenzado hace minutos atrás.

- Márchese por favor, alguien puede verlo. Mi reputación podría verse seriamente dañada, por favor….por favor – Algo en el tono de su voz hizo que James quisiera abrazarla y confortarle, pero aquello era imposible.

- Sus deseos son órdenes, pero le aseguro que este es solo nuestro primer encuentro – Se acercó a la ventana, hizo una reverencia y con un elegante movimiento desapareció de la vista de Jane.

.

.

.

Ya llevaban dos semanas en su pequeño paraíso personal y aunque aquellos días habían sido felices para ambos, viviendo a pleno su amor, recorriendo los lugares cercanos, conociendo a la gente que vivía en el pueblo y disfrutando sus noches como los enamorados que eran. Había algo que no les permitía que su felicidad fuese completa, sin comentárselo al otro, una extraña sensación los embargaba y asustaba, pues el mundo necesita equilibrio y no se puede ser feliz eternamente.

.

.

.

**-**Monsieur - La voz del mayordomo hizo que levantara su cabeza del libro de cuentas que revisaba en esos momentos.

- Sucede algo, Pierre.

El hombre avanzo unos pasos hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su escritorio. Llevaba algo en una de sus manos.

- Acaba de llegar está carta para usted.

De inmediato Edward enfoco todos sus sentidos en el sobre que descansaba en aquella bandeja plateada, trato de contenerse y no lanzarse de inmediato sobre ella. Tenía que ser sumamente cuidadoso en su forma de actuar, sabía que debía comportarse para no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas, solo en caso que tuviera que poner en marcha la segunda parte del infame plan.

Suspiro, pensar que su destino dependía de unas cuantas líneas escritas, no solo su destino sino que también el de su mujer.

- Lady Cullen ¿Dónde está? – Aunque amaba tenerla a cada instante cerca de él, en este momento exacto necesitaba toda la privacidad que fuese posible.

- Ha salido con una de las muchachas de la casa. Su Excelencia.

Al notar la mirada de extrañeza de Pierre, recordó que la misma Isabella, hace apenas unas horas atrás fue a despedirse de él, recordándole que daría un paseo por el pueblo. Suspiro aliviado, le quedan al menos una hora antes de que volviera.

- Deja la carta ahí – Le indico el único espacio vacío de su escritorio – Ahora puedes marcharte – No le importo en lo absoluto sonar brusco.

Con una reverencia de cabeza se dirigió hasta la puerta y se marcho.

Edward no espero más y tomo el sobre entre sus manos, sin importarle en que lugar había un abrecartas y lo rasgo. Leyó con sumo cuidado las tres líneas que contenía el mensaje, lo releyó nuevamente y luego, aun con el papel en sus manos, lo presiono con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos. Tres insignificantes líneas que significaban su futuro y sus pasos a seguir.

Se levantó de su lugar y se fue hasta la licorera, se sirvió una copa de coñac y se lo bebió de un trago, luego encendió la chimenea, aunque estaban en plena primavera, miro como poco a poco el fuego comenzaba a formarse y lanzo aquel trozo de papel.

Al igual que dejaba atrás aquella nota, Edward esperaba dejar atrás todo lo sucedido en las últimas semanas, su apuesta ahora era todo o nada.

- Espero que puedas perdonarme – Susurro Edward en aquel cuarto vacío.

.

.

.

_**En algún lugar de Londres…**_

Le entregó su caperuza al mayordomo y continúo su camino, sin importarle el ser anunciada o si la persona a quien iba a ver, podría recibirla. Entró a su despacho sin siquiera golpear y la vio ahí sentada, como si llevara varios minutos esperándola.

- Déjalos en paz o te juro que te arrepentirás.

- Y que harás Alicia, eres simplemente una solterona loca.

- Por supuesto y tú eres una vieja arpía, pero ambas lo sabemos.

- No te permito….

- Carmen, llevamos años conociéndonos, así que evita hacer este tipo de escenas de mujer herida en su honra.

- ¿Qué deseas?

- Ya te lo dije, no quiero que les hagas daño.

- No sé a que te refieres.

- Isabella y Edward, deja que vivan su amor.

- NO.

- ¿Algún día lo superaras? Él nos abandonó a ambas.

- Si, pero él al menos te amo.

- Ninguna se caso con él. Además a ti siempre te considero su amiga más preciada.

- Él nunca fue mi amigo.

- El confiaba en ti.

- ¿Confianza? Solo me utilizaba a su antojo, hasta que me di cuenta que yo también podía hacerlo – Alice dio un suspiro de frustración.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Isabella o Edward?

- Es su hijo y ella esta ocupando el lugar que por derecho le correspondía a mi Jane.

- Edward, apenas y lo conoció como su padre, no puedes castigarlo por sus errores y mucho menos a Bella, ella nada tiene que ver.

- Él es igual a su padre, no sé puede confiar en su palabra.

- Que palabra por Dios, fue Anthony él que le ofreció matrimonio a tú sobrina, no Edward.

- No me importa, ella debió ser Condesa, no la insignificante de Isabella – Sonrió maliciosamente – Aunque aquello no importa, por qué presiento que todo está por cambiar.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Ya lo verás, querida Alicia, ya lo verás.

.

.

.

Isabella entró a su habitación y de inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien, miro a su alrededor tratando de buscar alguna respuesta a su inquietud, hasta que la encontró, sobre su mesita de noche había un sobre, no sabía muy bien el por qué, pero tenía temor de acercarse y tomarlo.

- No seas tonta, tal vez es una nota de Edward.

Sacudió su cabeza, como tratando de quitarse las ideas absurdas y tomo el sobre entre sus manos. Sacó la nota doblada en cuatro partes y comenzó a leerla, a medida que avanzaba en su lectura, sus ojos se fueron aguando hasta que al final, varias lágrimas recorrían su rostro y solo una pregunta quedo rondando en su mente.

- ¿Por qué Edward?...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno el capitulo ha quedado largo, lo quise hacer aún más, pero tengo un dolor en mi muñeca que simplemente me lo impidió!<strong>

**Como siempre GRACIAS TOTALES por sus comentarios…recuerden que ese en mi único pago!**

**Les cuento que si desean me pueden encontrar en Facebook por Lulu Masen y en twitter por Lulu_Masen (realmente son sumamente original) y por supuesto las invito a darse una vueltecita por el blog…lulumasen . blogspot . com **

**Por si alguien lee "Sin invitación" o "La comezón del séptimo año" ahí subo adelantos, entre otras cosas y Se vienen sorpresas cuando alcance los 100 seguidores!**

**Besos **

**Lulu XD**


	16. Tal vez en otra vida

**Capitulo 16**

_**Tal vez en otra vida...**_

Isabella estrujo la carta, que sostenía entre sus dedos, con fuerza contra su pecho y la mantuvo ahí durante varios minutos, sin moverse de su lugar. Estaba tratando de entender las palabras de su marido. Su parte racional le decía que el hecho de que Edward haya tenido que partir con urgencia de vuelta a Londres no significaba nada malo, que esas cosas solían suceder, en especial teniendo en cuenta el rango de su marido, además ella no quería parecer una niña caprichosa pidiéndole que dejara todo para permanecer a su lado, sobre todo si tantas personas dependían de su buen juicio.

Esa era su parte racional, pero su otra parte, la que en ese preciso instante la estaba haciendo derramar lágrimas, le decía o más bien le gritaba que algo no iba bien, que algo muy importante debió pasarle para que tuviera que marcharse sin hablar con ella antes y dejarle solo escuálida carta, ni siquiera eso, lo que le había dejado era una nota, donde apenas le explicaba que debía salir rápidamente a Londres, pues habían ciertos asuntos que exigían su presencia a la mayor brevedad.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Una suave risa escapo de sus labios, pues era una locura hablar sola, nadie podría contestarle y lo peor era que durante varios días estaría sola

Por un instante pensó pedirle a Pierre que la ayudara con su equipaje y salir tras de su marido, por qué según sus calcula le llevaba solo unas horas de ventaja y tal vez podría encontrarlo en algún hotel cercano al puerto, por unos momentos la idea la lleno de alegría y estuvo casi a punto de hacer su maleta, hasta que cayo en la cuenta que si él hubiese deseado ir con ella, no habría dejado una nota, más bien la hubiese esperado, pero no fue así.

- Solo me queda esperar – Dio un largo suspiro y tener fe.

_**Dos semanas después…**_

- Así que este es tú brillante plan.

- Cállate.

-Quedarte sentado viendo como pasan los días, escondido como si tú fueras el delincuente y no esa mujer. Realmente una idea sublime – Apoyo su brazo sobre al repisa de la chimenea, mientras con su mano libre sostenía una copa de coñac.

- No sigas por ese camino.

- Por supuesto, podría llegar a perturbar tú mente tan sagaz que debe estar planeando el siguiente paso, ver si es mejor que esperes sentado o acostada. Me pregunto cuál requerirá menor gasto de energía.

- Te juro que si no te callas de una maldita vez, yo mismo te silenciare…para siempre.

- Edward…Edward…Edward. Si deseas matar a alguien, ya sabes a quién.

- No, la muerte es una salida demasiado sencilla, quiero verla hundida en el barro – Por primera vez desde que llego la voz de Edward mostraba algún tipo de emoción.

.

.

_Apenas puso un pie en Londres, después del infernal viaje en barco que tuvo que hacer sin su mujer, supo que algo no iba bien y cuando vio a James esperándolo casi escondido en el puerto y que luego lo llevara hasta aquel carruaje negro, sin ningún sello que lo distinguiera lo comprobó._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – Ni siquiera hubo un saludo de por medio, necesitaba salir de dudas de inmediato._

_- Lee esto – Le extendió una copia del "Times" _

_- Maldita mujer – Fue lo único que dijo mientras destrozaba el papel en sus manos._

_No tuvo necesidad de leer o ver más para saber de lo que ahí hablaban, aprovechándose de su ausencia, Carmen Sforza publico la carta que estuvo buscando durante semanas con la ayuda de James. La víbora había cumplido su promesa y ahora tenía que pensar con mucha frialdad los pasos a seguir, por que si de algo estaba seguro es que la destruiría._

_- Salió a los pocos días de partiste con tu mujer. Como supondrás todo esto causo un revuelo entre la buena sociedad. _

_- ¿Qué han dicho los Swan?_

_James calló por unos instantes, a la larga tendría que decirle todo lo que había sucedido, el problema es que siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que llegado el momento de conversarlo estarían junto a una muy buena cantidad de alcohol._

_- Los Swan, James ¿Qué han dicho?_

_- Tú adorable suegra se ha encargado de decirle a todo él que desee oírla que fueron engañados, que siempre creyeron en tú palabra, pero demostraste que eres un rufián que se aprovechó de la inocencia de Isabella para escalar aún más en la sociedad. Cosa bastante ridícula, teniendo en cuenta que tú titulo es de mucho más abolengo que el de tú mujer._

_- ¿La reputación de Isabella?_

_- Intacta, todos creen en la versión de Lady Swan, por lo que tú eres el villano y ella la muchachita engañada._

_- No importa nada más._

_- Parece que el viaje te ha vuelto imbécil – Edward lo miro ceñudo, esperando que explicara a que se debía aquel insulto – No me mires de ese modo, sabes lo que significa que todos crean que Bella es buena y dulce, cosas que se perfectamente que es._

_- Por todos los demonios, explícate de una vez James._

_- Si tú ya no eres su marido y la reputación de Isabella permanece intacta. Cuanto tiempo crees que pasara para que sus padres la casen nuevamente. Ella es hermosa y antes de su unión contigo, varios hombres la pretendieron._

_- Nunca, me oyes bien, nunca nadie tendrá a Isabella, ella es mía._

_Después de su apasionada respuesta, ninguno hablo nada más._

_Una vez que llegaron a lo que sería su escondite por el tiempo que fuese necesario, James le explico de manera más detallada lo que contenía aquella maldita carta. Lo primero y más obvio es que el difunto Conde de Byrnes, señalaba que Edward Masen no era realmente su hijo y que se vio forzado a reconocerlo como tal, ya que había sido obligado por él, amenazándolo de la peor manera, como era un hombre viejo y consumido por el dolor de la pérdida de su verdadero hijo, accedió a la petición, pero decidió escribir aquellas líneas como una forma de hacer justicia una vez que el buen Dios lo hubiese llamado junto a él._

_La carta había llegado a la redacción de forma anónima, pero dada la relevancia de la información habían decidido publicarla. Lamentablemente el aludido no se encontraba en la ciudad para saber su opinión al respecto._

_- Tú y yo sabemos que anónima, tiene nombre y apellido._

_- Carmen Sforza. _

_._

_._

La pérdida de su titulo y riquezas en cualquier otra época no hubiese tenido ni la menor importancia para Edward, pero ahora con Bella en su vida aquello se transformaba en un asunto de vital relevancia, por que tal como le había repetido su amigo, al ser declarado un impostor no solo perdía todo sus bienes materiales, sino que también su identidad, lo que significaba que nunca estuvo casado, que Isabella no era su mujer, que su matrimonio no existía, pues él tampoco lo hacia y que pasado un tiempo lo más probable es que ella sería arrastrada a un nuevo matrimonio.

Perder todas sus riquezas no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero perderla a ella, era algo que jamás podría soportar. Él no dudaba del amor que Bella le profesaba, pero su familia, más bien su madre, se había encargado de aclararle en innumerables ocasiones que acepto su matrimonio solamente porque él era un Conde, pues de otro modo jamás hubiese permitido aquella unión. Un soldado, como lo era él antes de ser reconocido, nunca podría aspirar a tener una muchacha de tan buena familia como lo era Isabella. Es por razón que necesitaba aclarar que todo era una mentira, por qué lo era, aquella carta publicada era falsa, él lo sabia, pues la misma rata de Carmen se lo había confesado cuando apareció sin ser invitada en su casa; el problema estaba que la carta autentica también estaba en poder de aquella despreciable mujer, pues el difunto Conde confió en ella para que se conociera la verdad de su origen.

- Necesito vengarme James.

- Lo haremos amigo mio, pero por favor dime que estás pensando en algo. Carmen Sforza merece todas las penas del infierno por lo que hizo.

- La venganza es un plato que se come frío.

- ¿Esa es tú respuesta?

- Esa mujer se va a arrepentir de todo lo que hizo, empezando por manchar el nombre de Isabella, se lo advertí, le dije que no hiciera nada en su contra, que lo pagaría – Sus ojos verdes brillaban de furia.

Un golpe en la puerta les indico que pronto alguien más se le uniría. James fue hasta ella y la abrió lentamente.

- Black, dichosos los ojos que te ven.

- Déjate de idioteces James y déjame pasar.

- Para ser una persona con un titulo y educación, un "buenos días" no estaría de más.

- No hay tiempo para estupideces, déjalo pasar – La voz de Edward llegó desde el rincón.

- Solo pedía un "buenos días" nada más – Abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar.

Jacob dio tres largas zancadas hasta quedar frente a Edward que lo esperaba de pie a un lado de la chimenea. Se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras James cerraba la puerta y se acercaba al bar para servir tres copas de coñac.

- Esta todo listo. Salgo mañana en la madrugada.

- Esta bien.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si.

- Sabes que no hay vuelta atrás, una vez que se lo diga.

- Lo sé, pero en este momento eso es lo mejor.

- Lo mejor para quien, para ella o para ti.

- No empieces Jacob.

- Hoy Edward no está de humor – Le entregó una copa de aquel liquido ambarino.

- Solo te lo diré una vez más, te estás equivocando.

- La estoy protegiendo.

- ¿Protegiendo? La estás manteniendo al margen y eso tal vez ella nunca te lo perdone.

- Ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

.

.

.

Jacob observo con detenimiento la fachada del _Chateau_. Odiaba con todo su ser la misión que lo tenia ahí parado en la puerta, aunque apenas había puesto un pie fuera del carruaje el mayordomo se aprestó a atenderlos, él le pidió unos segundos antes de ser anunciado, incluso se tomo un tiempo para entrar a la casa. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, lo que tenía que hacer no era en lo absoluto un tema sencillo, en especial por qué era a Isabella a quien tenía que decírselo.

Maldijo con los dientes apretados, como odiaba ser el mensajero de tamaña noticia, pero lo había prometido y aunque en ese momento le hubiese gustado ser distinto, Jacob Black era un hombre de palabra.

Tomó una última inspiración y toco suavemente la puerta, sabía que esperaban por él. Cuando tuvo frente al mayordomo, le entrego su abrigo y sombrero, luego hizo la pregunta que esperaba tuviera un no como respuesta.

- ¿Se encuentre Lady Isabella?

- Si su Excelencia.

Se contuvo de maldecir, pues el pobre hombre que ya miraba como si estuviera loco, no tenia la culpa de las promesas que había hecho, ni mucho menos que Isabella se encontrara en casa. Estaba en un país extranjero y sola, era muy poco probable que estuviera en otro lugar.

Después que le indicara que deseaba verla y lo mirara con un ligero aire de desconfianza, partió en busca de Lady Cullen.

A los minutos la vio aparecer y se veía tan feliz y hermosa, que se sintió mucho peor de ser el mensajero.

- Jacob. Que alegría me da verte – Tomos sus manos y beso su mejilla.

La sonrisa de ella se apagó al ver el rostro tan serio de su amigo.

- Isabella, tan hermosa como siempre.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Esta bien, vamos al salón del té – Por mucho que quería saber que era lo que sucedía, decidió que lo mejor era esperar, algo le decía que lo que iba a oír no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

Una vez que estuvieron cada uno en sus asientos y una taza de té en sus manos, Jacob se aclaró la garganta y finalmente hablo.

- Bella, tengo algo que decirte - Callo unos segundos – Es sobre Edward.

- ¿Edward? Él se fue hace unas semanas a Londres, tuvo que atender una emergencia.

- Lo sé, Isabella – Se acercó a ella y tomo la mano que descansaba sobre su falda – Edward debía de haber llegado a Londres, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- El barco donde iba Edward desapareció. Tuvo que haber atracado hace muchos días en el puerto, pero no fue así.

- ¿Desaparecido? – La voz de Bella no era más alta que un murmullo.

- No sabemos que sucedió, los encargados del barco creen que tal vez fueron atacados. La flota real ha comenzado su búsqueda, pero no hay noticias aún.

- Dime que no es cierto.

Por un instante Jacob pensó no en seguir adelante, ver el sufrimiento de Isabella crispando sus facciones lo estaba matando, pero había llegado a un punto donde no podía echarse para atrás.

- Lo siento Isabella, no quería ser portador de esta noticia, pero necesitas saber lo que estaba pasando.

- Me voy a Londres – Se levanto con rapidez de su lugar.

- No puedes.

La mirada de dolor y determinación de Bella, lo dejó unos segundos sin palabras.

- Bella, no te parece que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, si algo ha sucedido intentaran contactarse contigo aquí en Francia.

- Soy inglesa Jacob, acá en Francia no puedo hacer nada, pero en Inglaterra puedo ser útil.

- Y si Edward sigue aquí o te busca aquí.

- ¿Tú crees? – Al parecer estaba logrando romper con su determinación y nuevamente se sentó al lado de su amigo.

- Es una posibilidad Isabella y no podemos descartarla.

- Pero si llega a Londres.

- Bella, no sabemos si volverá.

- Él lo hará, él me lo prometió.

- Isabella – Sabía que las palabras que iba a pronuncia a continuación no eran parte del plan, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo – Quiero que sepas que si Edward no vuelve a tú vida, yo cuidaré de ti.

- Eres un buen amigo, pero él volverá a mí.

- Quiero que entiendas que cuentas con mi protección y que pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tú lado.

- Jacob no entiendo.

- Si él no vuelve quiero que seas mi esposa.

- ¿Qué?

- Sé que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero necesitaba que lo supieras. Siempre te he amado.

- Jacob, siempre serás mi amigo, pero si no puedes entenderlo, creo que será mejor que te marches.

- Perdóname, pero quiero que entiendas que siempre puedes contar conmigo, no importa lo que suceda, siempre estaré ahí para ti – Se llevó la mano de Bella a sus labios - Tal vez en otra vida.

- Tal vez.

-Solo quiero que sepas que mi propuesta sigue en pie – Quito su mano de entre las suyas.

- Nunca, volveré a casarme Jacob, sin importar lo que pase, nunca – Se levantó de su lugar y se marchó dejándolo solo.

.

.

Bella se negó a abandonar su habitación por el resto del día, Jacob apenas y probo alimentos, pensando en todo el sufrimiento que acababa de provocarle. No pudo dormir pensando en ella y se levanto casi en la madrugada, pidió que le ensillaran uno de los caballos del establo y se fue a montar. Cada vez que necesitaba tomar una decisión, aquello lo ayudada. Luego de una hora o más, tomo una decisión, sin importarle la promesa que había hecho le contaría la verdad a Isabella y asumiría las consecuencias.

Cuando llego a la casa, pidió hablar con ella, después de unos minutos una de las criadas apareció y estaba pálida, por un momento se pensó lo peor, su desesperación no mitigaba en nada cuando la muchacha comenzó a vociferar en francés. La frase que repitió varias veces, resonó en su cerebro hasta que logro comprender….Isabella había desaparecido.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin estoy aquí, creo que pedirles DISCULPAS por la gran demora es lo mínimo, pero no quiero aburrirlas con explicaciones solo les diré que la vida y el tiempo a veces chocan irremediablemente.<strong>

**GRACIAS como siempre por sus comentarios y por la paciencia, espero ahora ponerme las pilas, ya que he terminado una de mis historias!**

**Si quieren saber un poco más de mis actualizaciones u otras cosas...me pueden buscar en facebook por Lulu Masen y por twitter por Lulu Masen (si soy un derroche de originalidad)  
><strong>

**Antes de partir les cuento que estoy haciendo un concurso en mi blog, así que las invito a que lo visiten, además se vienen otros concursos relacionado con los libros de la saga!  
><strong>

**Besos para todas y que tengan una maravillosa semana.**

**Lulu XD**


	17. Ángeles

**Capitulo 17**

**Ángeles**

Después de tratar de superar la impresión inicial por la desaparición de Isabella, Jacob intento, en vano, ordenar sus ideas y como no lo lograba, lo primero que hizo fue gritarle a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, era una pésima idea no poder mantener la calma, pero realmente no sabía como actuar, lo que estaba sucediendo escapa de todos los planes, aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo, una parte de él siempre supo que algo así podía suceder.

Pese a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no pudo evitar imaginar la reacción que tendría Edward cuando se enterara de lo que había ocurrido, sin lugar a dudas lo primero que haría sería despedazarlo y honestamente si lo hiciera no lo culparía, él mismo deseaba hacerse daño por lo que estaba pasando, su misión era cuidar de Bella y era claro que estaba siendo un total fracaso, tuvo que contener las ganas de salir corriendo tras ella, en cambio respiro varias veces, hasta que logro alcanzar una calma momentánea, que perdió cuando recordó su última conversación su amigo.

_- ¿Qué sucedería si ella no reacciona como esperas?_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Supones que Isabella se quedara sentada esperando noticias – Edward no respondió y solo asintió – y si no lo hiciera, si quisiera volver a Londres o quisiera buscarte por cielo, mar y tierra._

_- Tú misión será detenerla._

_- Tal vez lo pueda hacer durante el día, pero y las noches._

_- No tientes tú suerte Jacob._

_- Solo te diré una última cosa, estas subestimando a tu mujer._

Jacob Black siempre se había caracterizado por su tranquilidad, pero al parecer esta se había quedado en Londres, se maldijo una y mil veces. Él le advirtió a Edward que nada sería sencillo y que no minimizar la reacción que pudiera tener Bella, ni mucho menos la fuerza del amor que le profesaba. Ella que llevaba toda una vida luchando por tener al imbécil de Edward a su lado y él esperaba que después de darle aquella se quedaría sin hacer nada. Idiota Masen e idiota él por aceptar unirse a un plan que desde el principio fue una reverenda estupidez.

Dio dos largas zancadas hasta quedar frente a la temblorosa muchacha, con un francés, muy precario se dirigió a ella, la pobre parecía estar tan impactada como él por los acontecimientos. La interrogo como si fuera culpable de algo, una parte de él sabia que estaba actuando como un desquiciado, pero simplemente no sabía que más hacer y además necesitaba desquitarse con alguien, aunque fuera un inocente. Nuevamente maldijo a su amigo por la posición en que lo dejó.

Trato de mantener la calma, una vez que entendió que actuando como un maldito tirano nada lograría e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por tratar de entender lo que le decía, entre sus ahogados sollozos y sonoros gemidos. Agradeció contar con la ayuda de la cocinera, la cual tradujo la mayor parte de la conversación, logrando así hacerse una idea de lo que había sucedido. Isabella se había marchado durante la noche, llevándose solo lo más esencial, unos cuentos vestidos y una pequeña maleta, además de alguna de las joyas con las que había llegado a Francia.

- Nada más – La muchacha solo negó repetidamente con la cabeza – Esta bien – Se dio la vuelta hacia la cocinera y le hablo – Dale algo para que se calme.

Sin esperar respuesta y se marchó al exterior, tal vez el aire lo ayudaría.

.

Luego de unos minutos logro al fin ordenar un poco su mente se dirigió a las caballerizas y le ordeno a los mozos de cuadra que tomaran los caballo y que buscaran en cada rincón de aquel pueblo alguna pista o algo que fuera útil, debía preguntarle a todo el mundo por ella, así tuvieran que intimidar a alguien u ofrecer dinero, tenian que encontrar algo por mínimo que esto fuera.

Subió al caballo que le habían preparado y como un loco comenzó a galopar sin una dirección fija en su cabeza, solo con la necesidad y la desesperación de saber que ella estaba bien y no solo por Edward, sino también por él, por qué simplemente la seguía amando tanto o más que aquella vez que le pidió matrimonio. Si algo le sucedía a Isabella nunca se lo perdonaría.

.

…_Se veía tan hermosa con aquel vestido lavanda, que simplemente parecía una visión celestial, apenas la vio entrar al salón olvido lo que estaba hablando y quienes estaban a su lado, solo tuvo ojos para ella y su tímida sonrisa, su sonrojo la hacía aún más especial, por qué era obvio que se debía a lo avergonzada que estaba por ser el centro de atención y no por la extraña manía que tenía muchas muchachitas de golpearse sus mejillas para darse un poco más de color. Las mujeres y sus modas, él nunca las entendería._

_- Veo que has visto a mi hermana pequeña._

_La voz de Jasper Swan lo hizo volver a la realidad, había olvidado que la jovencita que acababa de irrumpir en el salón era su hermana Isabella, que llevaba años conociéndola y que esa noche era su primera fiesta como debutante._

_- Es imposible no verla, esta realmente muy hermosa._

_- Si, lo esta y también esta perdidamente enamorada._

_Aquella última frase llamó su atención, acaso no era demasiado joven como para saber lo que era el amor._

_- ¿Enamorada? _

_- Si – Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír – Aunque cree que nadie lo ha notado, todos sabemos a quién ama._

_- Es demasiado joven para saberlo ¿no lo piensas así?_

_- Isabella no es como cualquier otra muchachita de su edad – Sonaba orgulloso de ella – Además ella cree que su amor es imposible. _

_- ¿Imposible? ¿Quién es él?_

_- Será mejor que deje de hablar, parecemos matronas tomando una taza de té._

Los recuerdo no dejaban de agolparse en su mente iban desde la primera vez que la vio hasta aquella última noche, parecía que hubiese pasado toda una vida entre uno y otro, y no solo un par de años. Un relincho lo devolvió a la realidad, su caballo repentinamente se alzó en sus dos patas y lo lanzo de espaldas, cuando su cabeza se golpeó en el suelo una solo imagen llenaba su mente….Isabella.

_Dos meses después_

- Me puedes explicar que estás haciendo.

Apenas entró lo quedo mirando fijamente, aunque siendo completamente honestos, en las últimas semanas ver a Edward en aquella posición no era ninguna novedad.

- Tratando de buscar a mi mujer – Fue su respuesta, es más era la única que parecía tener a cualquier pregunta que alguien el hiciera.

- Y supongo que está en el fondo de esa botella – Le dio una mirada de furia y un gruñido escapo de sus labios – Lo digo por el entusiasmo que demuestras al querer dejarla vacía – James miro a su alrededor – Puede deducir que no la encontraste en ninguna de estas otras – Habían tres sobre una mesa.

- Déjame en paz – De un solo trago se tomo el contenido de su copa.

- Bueno al menos mantienes la elegancia y no bebes directa de la botella.

- Lárgate, si no tienes nada que valga la pena decir.

-Si creo que me marchare, pero primero voy a decirte un par de cosas – Se sentó un el cómodo sillón del despacho – Lo primero es que por todos los santos te des un baño, tú pobre ayuda de cámara morirá pronto por algún tipo de intoxicación.

- Maldita sea, no me interesa oírte, vete al infierno o donde quieres, pero déjame solo.

- ¿Y así te revolcaras en tú propia miseria? – Movió su cabeza negativamente – Perdone usted, Su Excelencia, pero quiéralo o no lo hará.

- No agotes mi paciencia.

- ¿O qué? Me harás lo mismo que a Jacob.

- Ni siquiera lo menciones.

- Por qué, él solo hizo lo que le pediste.

- Y ella desapareció.

- Lo mismo hiciste tú y estás pagando las consecuencias, no resulta casi irónico que hayas sido tú él que quería desaparecer y resulto siendo ella a la que no podemos encontrar.

.

.

_Jacob había perdido cualquier esperanza de encontrarla, llevaba tres semanas buscándola por todos los rincones de aquel lugar, incluso luego del pequeño accidente que había sufrido el primer día no había cesado su empeño, pero luego de visitar todos los lugares aledaños, pero nadie sabía nada, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado aquella maldita noche. _

_Cuando por fin pudo hacerle frente a aquella verdad, decidió que era el momento de enfrentarse a Edward, hace unos días había recibido un mensaje de James preguntándole como iba todo. No le contesto, pues esperaba poder encontrarla, pero ahora simplemente ya no lo creía, así que partiría hoy mismo rumbo a Londres._

_._

_._

- Se que no es el mejor momento de decirlo, pero te lo advertimos.

Edward, que se había levantado hace unos instantes en busca de otra copa, ya que la que estaba usando se la aventó a James, lo miro con odio, sus ojos verdes ahora estaban negros de furia y también rojos por el efecto del alcohol.

- Supongo que llevas dos meses queriendo decírmelo.

- No, llevo mucho más tiempo, pero creo que eso no es lo importante.

- Dime entonces ¿Qué es?

- Tu mujer, encontrar a tu mujer o es que acaso crees que no podremos hacerlo.

- Maldita sea James, deja de torturarme y dime a que viniste. O solo estás aquí para ver como luce un hombre que lo ha perdido todo.

- Averigüe algo que puede ayudarnos.

Una pequeña chispa de esperanza brillo en los ojos de Edward, después de tantos meses cualquier información por pequeña que fuera era casi un milagro.

- Habla.

James movió la cabeza negativamente por la actitud de su amigo, pero sabia que no tenía sentido pedirle algo distinto, por qué aunque fuera imposible e increíble, estaba comprendiendo lo que era amar una mujer.

- En Francia dos días después de la desaparición de Isabella abordo una joven viuda llamada Marie Brandon.

- ¿Y?

- Culparé al alcohol por no poder ver más allá de tus narices.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Marie es el segundo nombre de tú mujer y Brandon es el apellido de su tía Alice. No sé lo que puedas creer, pero me parece que es lo más cercano a una pista que tenemos.

- ¿Dónde está Marie Brandon?

- En Londres.

.

.

_El joven muchacho llego corriendo al establo, al ver la manera en que entraba, todos interrumpieron sus labores e incluso los que estaban hablando callaron._

_- Su Excelencia, tiene que venir pronto – Sabía que nunca debía interrumpir al Vizconde, pero no había tiempo para actuar diferente._

_- ¿Qué sucede? _

_Al verlo tan pálido supo que algo no iba bien_

_- Venga conmigo, por favor – Sin esperar respuesta o asegurarse que lo siguieran salió corriendo del lugar._

_No solo el Vizconde lo siguió, sino que varios trabajadores más llevados por la curiosidad, cuando llegaron a su destino todos se detuvieron de golpe, junto al gran árbol de la entrada había una mujer desmayada, o al menos eso esperaban todos, su ropa estaba completamente desecha y al verla de más cerca realmente parecía que llevaba varios días sin poder darse un baño o incluso sin probar bocado._

_Sin esperar un minuto más Thomas comenzó a bramar órdenes a todos los que estaban ahí, en el mismo instante en que la tomaba entre sus brazos. Pese a que su rostro estaba sucio y agotado, su belleza resaltaba por sobre cualquier imperfección._

_Él no era un hombre creyente, pero en aquel momento estaba seguro que Dios le envió un ángel y en silencio juro que jamás lo mandaría de vuelta al cielo._

_...  
><em>

Habían pasado dos meses desde su pequeño milagro y su ángel ya estaba completamente recuperada.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que este capitulo es cortito, pero digamos que es de transición y ya sabrán todo lo que paso a medida que avancen los capítulos!<strong>

**Como siempre muchas pero muchas GRACIAS por sus comentarios.**

**Aprovecho de contarles que estoy haciendo un concurso en mi blog….regalo uno de los libros de la saga, si quieren saber de que se trata el link del concurso está en mi perfil!**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Thomas Westwood, Vizconde de Kingsdown era reconocido entre sus pares por ser un hombre serio y prudente, ningún detalle de su vida era dejado al azar, pensaba hasta en el más mínimo detalle antes de actuar y esa era como él llamaba la receta de su éxito.

Había restablecido, no solo el buen nombre de su familia, mancillado en cada oportunidad que algún miembro se metía en problemas, situación que en las últimas décadas sucedía más a menudo de lo que era respetable esperar. Asimismo también había logrado recuperar, y aumentar, la fortuna que había sido dilapidado por varias generaciones, de cabeza huecas como él solía llamar a su familia, confiados el dinero crecía en los árboles o se multiplicaba por arte de magia. Aunque no era del todo bien visto que un hombre en su posición trabajara de la manera en que él lo hacia, nadie sería capaz de hacer ese comentario en su presencia, a menos que desearas ser expulsado del circulo de conocidos y amigos del Vizconde.

Se caso con una hermosa jovencita, Lilian, a la cual conocía desde que ambos eran unos niños, entre ellos no existía amor, pero si afecto. Según muchos decían era la pareja perfecta, ella elegante y dócil como una muñeca de porcelana y él, la imagen perfecta del caballero andante que salvaba a la damisela en apuros. Su matrimonio fue el evento social más comentado de la temporada y ellos se transformaron el pareja de moda, no había fiesta, cena o reunión, donde no fueran invitados. Esa fue la razón que los llevo a aislarse en la finca de Thomas, alejada lo suficiente de Londres y su infernal bullicio. Ambos estuvieron más que felices por aquella decisión, ninguno de los recién casados gustaba de ser el centro de atención.

De su unión nacieron dos hijos, Sebastián, el primogénito se transformo en el orgullo de su padre y en su copia a carbón. Después vino Anne, cuyo día de nacimiento también fue la fecha de la muerta de su madre, quien no pudo contra la fiebre y se fue a vivir con los ángeles, como les había explicado a sus hijos cuando preguntaron donde estaba su madre.

El día que Lilian los dejó fue la primera y única vez que Thomas lloro, no lo hacia por la partida del amor, sino por la pérdida de su mejor amiga y saber que ella nunca podría cumplir el sueño de ver a sus hijos crecer.

Como todo padre aristocrático, dejo el cuidado de sus hijos a institutrices y tutores, ellos se encargarían de hacer de ellos, jóvenes de bien. El problema era que desde que estuvieron en edad de iniciar sus estudios, habían pasado tantas personas que casi había perdido la cuenta, lo único que tenían en común era que cada vez que se marchaban le dejaban en claro que tanto Sebastián como Anne era una pequeños demonios y que lo mejor era enviarlos a algún internado para que aprendieran algo de disciplina. Aunque muchas veces se planteó esa alternativa, siempre terminaba desechándola, pues le había prometido a su esposa que nunca se separaría de sus hijos, eso y que su hermana, Sarah se encargaba de recordarle que era su deber educarlo y no deshacerse de ellos, como sus padres lo habían hecho con él y el resto de sus hermanos. Llevaba toda una vida tratando de alejarse de la imagen de su padre, por lo que se negaba a comportase con sus hijos como él lo había hecho.

Eso no quitaba que una noche, casi al paso de desesperación rogó a los cielos que un milagro ocurriera, no contento con eso y con actitud soberbia le exigió a Dios como prueba de su existencia que alguna solución se materializara frente a él…..A la mañana siguiente _Marie_ apareció en su vida como respuesta a todos sus problemas.

_Marie, _la misteriosa muchacha que fue encontrada por uno de sus trabajadores ardiendo en fiebre y que gracias a los cuidados de su hermana había logrado reponerse, por un instante pensó que ella no lo lograría, pero algo había en su interior que le daba la fuerza para seguir adelante. En todo este tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ellos, apenas habían logrado sacarle un poco de información de su vida. Les conto que acababa de enviudar y que no tenía a nadie más en su vida que a su marido, por lo que apenas se repusiera se marcharía. Por supuesto que no se lo permitieron, sin saber muy bien el por qué, su llegada había cambiado las cosas de aquel lugar, algo en el aire, en el cielo o lo que fuera había hecho que todos estuvieran más felices, como si ella fuera un ángel.

Bella estaba agradecida por el cariño que aquella familia había tenido con ella, la habían rescatado y cuidado como fuera un miembro más, que distinto a como se había comportado quien había jurado protegerla, por qué el engaño también era una forma de causar daño. Apenas supo la noticia de su desaparición, la desesperación se había apoderado de ella, necesita con urgencia volver a Londres, pero el mismo Jacob le había recomendado que permaneciera en Francia, como si aquello fuera una opción, además su corazón le gritaba que Edward estaba vivo y en casa.

Se escabullo esa noche, una parte de ella tenía claro que aquello era una locura, pero no le importaba era capaz de caminar y luego nadar si con eso lograba llegar a Inglaterra. Aunque no fue necesario hacer nada de eso, aquello no significo que el viaje fue algo agradable, como no tenia dinero en efectivo, tuvo que empeñar sus joyas y aun así consiguió muy poco dinero, el necesario para un pasaje de vuelta en un pequeño camarote. Una vez en tierras inglesas pensaría que hacer para llegar a Londres.

Cuando por fin puso un pie en el puerto casi llora de felicidad. Viajar sola había sido la peor experiencia de su vida y esperaba nunca tener que volver a repetir aquello, ahora estaba más cerca de su hogar y su corazón no paraba de decirle, que también de su marido.

Conto las pocas monedas que tenia en su bolso, necesitaba comprar algo para comer y tal vez encontrar algún lugar para poder refrescarse. Estaba en eso cuando una hoja de periódico tirada en el suelo llamó su atención, se agacho para tomarla entre sus manos y cuando leyó el titular, sintió que su mundo se venia abajo _"Edward Masen, Conde de Barnes es un IMPOSTOR" _No pudo seguir leyendo por qué las lagrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas, se lo impedían. Ahora lo entendía todo y le dolía, le dolía demasiado.

.

.

.

Edward entró a su casa como si los sabuesos del demonio le pisaran los talones, aunque siendo honestos esa era la forma en que últimamente entraba a todas partes, con rapidez, apenas mirando a su alrededor y evitando que cualquiera se acercará a él, si su mirada furiosa no los desanimaba su actitud de total indiferencia terminaba por convencerlo que él no era buena compañía para nadie.

- Buenas noches, querido – La voz de burla de James le impidió subir directamente a su cuarto, en cambio dirigió sus pasos hasta el saloncito donde este se encontraba y como saludo le dio un gruñido.

- Veo que estamos de mal humor, menuda novedad Su Excelencia.

- ¿Alguna noticia? – Se sentó en el lugar más alejado y oscuro de la estancia.

- Sabes, me duele que no te importe como estoy, pero lo dejare pasar esta vez.

Ambos esperaron que el otro hablara, pero dado que en los últimos meses Edward apenas y lo hacia, fue James quien decidió seguir hablando, aunque llegado a ese punto cada vez que visitaba a su amigo, más bien parecía un monologo, interrumpido solo por un par de bufidos y gruñidos, la nueva forma que tenia de comunicarse el distinguido Conde de Barnes.

- Bueno antes de termines por ladrándome – Le sonrió – Te cuento que dos de mis hombre han ido hasta Kent para ver si existe alguna pista de Isabella o cualquier otra mujer que responda a sus características, además hemos hecho casi una inspección completa de Londres y no existe ningún rastro de ella. Eso me lleva a hacerte una pregunta que puede resultar la última que haga en mi vida ¿Ya visitaste a tu familia política?

- Si, vengo de la casa de los Swan, donde comprenderás no soy persona grata. Nadie sabes ni tiene una idea de donde puede estar, ni siquiera su tía Alice con quien tenía una relación cercana se imagina donde puedo encontrarla.

- Con riesgo a parecer una matrona cotilla ¿Qué te dijo Lady Swan?

- Que los había engañado, que era el hombre más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra y que esperaba que al menos mostrara un poco de decencia, al alejarme para siempre de Isabella, si alguna vez volvía.

- Realmente esa mujer ha leído demasiadas novelas – Tomo un sorbo de su copa.

- Ella tiene razón en lo de que engañe a Isabella y una parte de mi comprende toda su retahíla de acusaciones, pero esta absolutamente demente si cree que se separare de su hija.

- Finalmente un pensamiento coherente – Elevo los brazos como si estuviera dando las gracias a algún dios o algo similar – Te dije que cuando dejaras de beber tu mente comenzaría a funcionar.

- Necesito estar con mi mente clara.

- Y Charles no dijo nada mientras su querida esposa descargaba todas sus recriminaciones.

- Renee tuvo la deferencia de hablar conmigo en privado, después se comporto como la dama que todos esperan que sea, calmada y algo tonta.

- Una digna mujer de su tiempo.

- Charles y Jasper, debo agregar, me dieron su voto de confianza y el beneficio de la duda, por lo que les conté todo, desde el chantaje de Carmen Sforza hasta mi plan de proteger a Isabella.

- ¿Y que te dijeron? – La voz de James estaba teñida de curiosidad.

- Me apoyaron y entendieron por qué fingí mi desaparición.

- Menudo grupo de idiotas – Edward le lanzó una mirada envenenada – No me mires así, sabes muy bien que tu idea era pésima y ya estamos viendo los resultados.

- Ellos comprendieron que quise protegerla.

- Mintiéndole.

- No deseo comenzar una discusión, en la cual lo más probable es que termine asesinándote.

- Ninguno quiere eso – Se levanto de cómodo sofá – Después de la conversación más larga que hemos tenido en meses, me marcho.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Edward espero que la puerta se cerrara y subió a su habitación con la esperanza de que cada vez faltaba menos para estar con Isabella.

.

.

.

Poco a poco Edward comenzó a salir de su autoimpuesto aislamiento, aunque su único deseo era permanecer en la sombras. James le había recomendado que se mostrara en la ciudad, si Bella había venido en su búsqueda lo más probable es que diera alguna señal de vida la saber que ambos estaban en Londres.

La única vez que James e incluso Rosalie, quien había sido un gran apoyo durante aquellos oscuros meses, le habían hecho ver que existía la posibilidad de que tal vez Bella hubiese desaparecido… para siempre, exploto de tal manera que aquel tema se volvió tabú y con tal de no volver a oír aquello acepto salir de su encierro.

Hoy había decidido ir hasta la Sociedad de Historia, lugar que pese a las habladurías del verdadero origen de Edward o su era o no un impostor, no le había cerrado sus puertas. Era uno de los pocos, más bien el único fuera de su casa, que no lo hacían querer salir corriendo.

Luego de un par de horas y varias copas de brandy en el cuerpo, decidió que era hora de volver a su casa, al salir del antiguo edificio le hizo una seña al cochero que fue en su búsqueda. Durante todo el trayecto, pensó en Isabella y como cada vez que lo hacia un dolor insoportable se formaba en su pecho impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

Al entrar a su casa de inmediato se fue a su estudio, era un lugar que le daba tranquilidad.

- Por su aspecto, puedo suponer que aún no encuentra a su amada Isabella.

Se detuvo en seco al oír aquella despreciable voz, miro de un lado a otro buscando a quien acababa de hablarla, sabia perfectamente quien era e hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzarse contra ella y estrangularla como hace tiempo quería hacerlo.

- Maldita sea ¿Quién demonios la ha dejado entrar a mi casa? ¿A mi estudio?

- Acaso no sabes que no se debe maldecir frente a una dama.

- Pediría disculpas, pero dado que no hay ninguna dama en esta habitación, no lo haré.

Se regocijo un momento al ver el rostro de la mujer desencajarse por la furia, bien decían que las palabras podrían ser un arma poderosa para herir y él estaba usando su punto débil, la total falta de clase o titulo de Carmen Sforza.

La observo durante unos minutos, su enorme cuerpo estaba sentado frente a la chimenea en un muy diminuta silla, por un instante imagino el sufrimiento de aquel mueble. Sacudió la cabeza por lo absurdo de su pensamiento, James tenia razón el alcohol estaba causando estragos en él.

Antes de continuar con su charla vio como se llevaba una taza de té en sus labios, quiso reírse unos instantes por aquella postura que trataba de demostrar algo que no era y nunca jamás seria, una mujer de la alta sociedad.

- Por si mi pregunta anterior no fue del todo clara ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Ella le sonrió ante la pregunta, el motivo de su visita era algo que había descubierto hace unos días y que se transformaría en una excelente arma contra aquel miserable hombre, que aun cuando su vida estaba destruida y en el fango no daba su brazo a torcer.

Carmen siempre considero que era una mujer con una buena estrella o algo similar, pues sin grandes esfuerzos y casi siempre por casualidades del destino lograba enterarse de aquella información que resultaba beneficiosa y lo que había descubierto era perfecto para sus planes.

- Vuestros empleados tienen mucha más educación que Su Excelencia o solo debo llamarlo Edward el impostor.

Mantuvo su actitud, como si aquello fuera una visita de cortesía, que ambos sabían que no era, algo le decía a Edward que su aparición traería consecuencias.

- Realmente tienta demasiado su suerte, Señora Sforza y le advierto que si tiene algún aprecio por su vida me diga de inmediato que hace aquí.

- ¿Alguna pista de aquella mujercita?

- Si se refiera a mi esposa, le sugiero que la llame por su nombre o su titulo, por qué ella si lo tiene no como otras personas en esta habitación.

- Se refiere a usted mismo. Todavía me pregunto quien pudo enviar aquellas cartas al periódico.

- Creo que ambos lo sabemos – Se sirvió una copa – O al menos yo tengo mis sospechas.

- Me duele el solo pensar que usted pueda dudar de mi.

- Guardarse su dolor y dígame a que vino.

La vio levantarse de su lugar y caminar unos pasos hasta la licorera, se sirvió una copa de coñac, tomo un pequeño sorbo, para luego mirarlo fijamente.

- ¿Qué serias capaz de darme por saber el paradero de su mujer?

- ¿De qué rayos esta hablando?

- De que tal vez sé donde está, así que mi querido muchacho le sugiero que mejore su tono al hablarme.

- ¿Cómo?

- Digamos que tengo una buena estrella que me ayuda.

- Maldita bruja.

En ese preciso instante la furia que llevaba meses conteniendo estallo en el interior de Edward y se abalanzó contra aquella despreciable mujer, estaba por alcanzar su cuello, que llevaba años soñando con retorcer, pero unos brazos le impidieron darle alcance.

- Que demonios intentas hacer.

- Suéltame Black o te juro que tu serás el próximo.

Jacob ignoro sus amenazas y siguió sujetándolo con fuerza.

- Si tiene algún aprecio por su vida le sugiero que me marche ahora mismo.

.

.

.

Cuando estuvo seguro que Edward estaba más tranquilo, todo lo tranquilo que podía estar siendo él, lo soltó y le sirvió una copa. No hablaron durante un largo rato, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Jacob hablo.

- Tengo un par de noticias que darte.

- Si quieres salir vivo de esta estancia, más te vale que sean buenas.

- Encontramos algunas joyas de Isabella en una casa de empeño cerca de un puerto francés donde suponemos que partió rumbo a Inglaterra, además varias personas dicen haber visto a una mujer con sus características.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Las fechas coinciden, así que al parecer puede ser información fiable.

- Quiero interrogarlos yo mismo.

- Y seguir perdiendo el tiempo – Edward iba a replicar – Antes que me digas algo más, también encontramos un par de pendientes en Dover.

- ¿Dover?

- Si, Dover, Inglaterra.

- Isabella esta aquí.

- No creo que este en Londres. Ya la habríamos encontrado, creo que sigue en Dover o algún pueblo alrededor.

Edward calló hasta que recordó algo que podría serle de mucha utilidad.

- Creo que tendré que hacerle una visita a mi querido amigo Thomas.

- ¿Thomas?

- Si, el Vizconde de Kingsdown.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh si lo dejé ahí…solo les adelanto que el rencuentro se acerca, pero no será en lo absoluto fácil! Edward tendrá que ser muy paciente si quiere recuperar a Isabella, por qué su estúpido plan para protegerla se le fue al caño por no confiar en ella y debo reconocer que una parte de mí ama escribir un personaje tan despreciable como Carmen (si lo sé mi lado oscuro se apodera de mi)<strong>

**Como siempre GRACIAS por sus comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos….son lo más!**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**No me compares**

Todos estaban reunidos, incluidos los niños, en aquel pequeño salón, luego de la cena. Thomas estaba recargado en uno de los laterales de la chimenea, su hermana sentada frente a él y Marie junto a Sebastián y Anne en el sofá cercano a la ventana.

El Vizconde les había anunciado durante la cena que tenía una noticia que compartir con todos, por lo que después de comer debían reunirse para hablar.

Marie estaba por marcharse a su habitación, cuando fue detenida por el mismísimo Thomas, quien sin permitirle explicarse, le había indicado que ella también tenía que estar presente. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado con ellos, la consideraban un miembro más de la familia.

- Les he pedido que nos reuniéramos aquí para hacer un anuncio.

Violet, hermana del Vizconde, que vivía con él desde que había enviudado, lo miro curiosa. Una parte de ella guardaba la esperanza que finalmente la dejaría ir a Londres en busca de marido o al menos poder salir a algún lugar fuera de los límites de su hogar.

- Un amigo muy querido para mí, vendrá a pasar una temporada con nosotros, así que les pido – Su mirada fue directamente a sus hijos – que se comporten ¿entendido?

Los dos asintieron sonriendo, era difícil saber si se comportarían, pero desde que Marie había llegado a sus vidas, una parte de ellos había logrado calmarse. Aunque el inicio no fue sencillo, pues una vez que recupero sus fuerzas y su salud, y negándose a ser un estorbo se ofreció a darle las lecciones y hacer la labor de institutriz, como era de suponer los pequeños de la casa, se encargaron de mostrar su parecer ante la medida, dejando un pescado en su almohada, regalándole una manzana con un gusano o lanzándole una gran porción de harina encima, gracias a un ingenioso sistema de hilos que movieron el balde en el momento en que abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Todos estaban de acuerdo que si dedicaban esa misma energía a los estudios, simplemente serian los mejores alumnos de todo Inglaterra.

- Thomas ¿puedes decirnos quien es tu amigo?

- Alguien muy estimado para mí, querida Violet.

- Me refería a su nombre, hermano.

- Lo sé – Le sonrió sardónico.

- ¿No piensas decírmelo? – Pregunto indignada.

- Honestamente no, solo te diré que esta casado.

Conocía muy bien a su hermana como para no aclarar aquello. Estaba tan deseosa de casarse, que simplemente estaba dispuesta a cualquier locura por conseguir un marido, razón por la cual recibían muy pocos invitados, además su amigo siempre había tenido éxito entre las mujeres, aun cuando él ni siquiera reparara en ello.

- Lo dices como su yo fuera capaz de – Lo miro con furia – como si – ni siquiera lograba terminar la frase – Esto es simplemente indignante – Se levanto de su lugar y salió literalmente echando humos del salón.

- Lastima, ni siquiera alcance a comentarle, que mi amigo no venia solo.

- ¿Viene con su esposa? – Pregunto la pequeña Anne.

- No pequeña, viene con uno de sus amigos, aun no entiendo muy bien el por qué.

- Padre – la voz de Sebastián interrumpió sus pensamientos – ya que nos has informado la noticia, podemos – callo unos segundos – marcharnos.

- ¿Qué opina usted Marie?

- Yo creo Su Excelencia que ya es hora que estos angelillos vayan a dormir.

- ¿Angelillos? Creo que usted se ha confundido, yo solo veo a dos diablillos sonriéndome – Les devolvió la sonrisa – pero en lo que si concuerdo es en que es hora de vayan a dormir.

- Gracias padre – Ambos se acercaron a él para recibir su beso de buenas noches.

Quien lo pensaría meses atrás que un gesto tan pequeño como aquel, era uno de los momentos favoritos de sus hijos y de él también. Otra cosa más que debían agradecer al dulce ángel que estaba frente a ellos.

Una vez que les dio un beso en la frente y les deseo las buenas noches, los niños salieron corriendo del lugar, compitiendo por quien llegaba primero a las escaleras.

- Creo que también es hora que me marche. Buenas noches mi Lord.

- Marie, es posible que puede quedarse unos minutos más.

Ella asintió y en silencio espero que hablara o que hiciera algo.

- Desde que mi esposa murió una sola cosa ha rondado mi mente – Dejo de hablar unos segundo y tomo una inspiración – darles lo mejor a mis hijos, ser un mejor padre de lo que fue el mio.

Marie no sabia si era o no oportuno hablar, pero al notar que continuaba en silencio pensó que era su turno de decir algo.

- Creo que esta haciendo un muy admirable trabajo Su Excelencia.

- Thomas, Marie, ya se lo he pedido varias veces.

- Lo siento, pero como le he repetido, no me parece correcto llamarlo por su nombre. Soy una empleada más de su hogar.

- Usted sabe que es mucho más que eso y me gustaría que fuera incluso algo más.

- Perdón – Estaba sorprendida por el curso que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

- Algún día me contara su historia, Marie – La miro fijamente como tratando de revelar el halo de misterio que parecía cubrirla.

- ¿Mi historia?

- Si. Simplemente no logro hacerme a la idea que sea hija de un soldado y una maestra – Ella no dijo nada solo lo miro – incluso dudo que usted haya estado casada siquiera – Aquello si la hizo hablar.

- Lo estuve – _Lo estoy _pensó – Él era el amor de mi vida.

- Veo que lo amaba.

- Lo nuestro iba más allá del amor, pero él no confió en mí.

- ¿A que se refiere en que no confió en usted?

- No importa – Acarició su anillo, la única prueba que todo lo que había vivido meses atrás fue real.

- Marie, espero que sepa que cualquier cosa que le sucede, puede confiar en mi bueno me gustaría poder ofrecerle mi protección.

- ¿Su protección? No entiendo.

- Hace cuanto tiempo enviudo – Se sentó junto a ella.

- Bueno, hace un tiempo atrás.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? Es importante para mí saberlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Creo que yo hice primero una pregunta – Le dio una dulce sonrisa.

- Hace unos meses.

- ¿Y planea cumplir su periodo de duelo?

- Por supuesto.

- Marie, como le dije antes quiero ser su protector, pero no solo eso yo – Tomo las manos de ellas que descansaban sobre su regazo – deseo hacerla mi esposa.

.

.

.

James miraba a todos los presentes de aquella ridícula fiesta, después de una inspección visual logró localizar a Carmen Sforza, pero aun cuando ella era el objetivo, sus ojos no dejaban de buscar a alguien más.

- Ella no esta aquí – Le comento Jacob antes de llevarse su copa a los labios.

- No sé a que te refieres.

- A que ella no esta aquí y sabes perfectamente a qué o más bien a quién me refiero.

- Tengo que irme.

- Usa mi carruaje, te llevará mas pronto a ella, que si caminas.

- Gracias – Estaba por dirigirse a la puerta.

- James – Se detuvo – Explícale todo, antes que sea demasiado tarde. Que lo que le sucedido a Edward te sirva de lección, nunca subestimes a una mujer.

- Adiós Jacob.

Y sin esperar más fue rumbo a la residencia Sforza, en busca de una carta y de una mujer.

.

.

.

Isabella caminaba de un lado a otro la habitación que había sido suya durante los últimos meses. Recordaba perfectamente cuando despertó sin entender donde estaba y que había sucedido. Por un momento se llenó de pánico al pensar en las manos de que persona podía haber caído pero fue Violet quien, con dulzura le contó como fue que había sido encontrada por unos trabajadores y que de inmediato la trasladaron hasta la casa para darle una mejor atención. Pasaron varios días en que pensaron que no lo lograría, pero después como si fuera un milagro comenzó a recobrarse.

Una vez que estuvo del todo repuesta, conoció al resto de la familia y supo que estaba viviendo bajo el techo de Thomas Westwood, Vizconde de Kingsdown, quien personalmente se había encargado de que recibiera los mejores cuidados. Violet le explico que su mujer, había muerto por fiebre similar a la que ella padeció, razón por la cual lucho con tantas fuerzas para que ella se recuperara.

Cuando llego el momento de contar su historia y el por qué había llegado a ese lugar, no supe que decir, ella por supuesto que sabía perfectamente como y por qué lo había hecho, por él, por su marido, por el amor de su vida entera Edward, necesitaba con desesperación saber si estaba vivo o al menos tener alguna noticia de él, ya habían pasado semanas desde que había abandonado Francia y tal vez demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido en ese tiempo.

Quiso contarles toda la verdad, pero una parte de ella se lo impedía, sabia que era una locura, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta como se habían comportado con ella y la hospitalidad que les había brindado. Gracias a Dios, culparon a sus respuestas evasivas a una pérdida de memoria, producto de su enfermedad.

El día que encontró aquel periódico supo por qué había ocultado su identidad, por que si él había decidido que lo mejor era desaparecer de su vida, ella haría lo mismo, razón por la cual uso su segundo nombre y les digo a todos que era viuda. Edward Cullen ya no existía para ella.

Y cuando pensó que al fin había encontrado la paz que tanto había buscado en aquel lugar y con su nueva vida, el Vizconde de Kingsdown decide proponerle matrimonio, lo cual era un completa locura, por qué aun cuando no sabía muy bien en que estado estaba su matrimonio con Edward, ella no podía hacerlo, por qué simplemente Thomas no era él y nunca lo sería.

.

.

Apenas y logro dormir durante la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en la propuesta y como respondería a ella, era claro que debía rechazarla, pero no sabia como hacerlo sin hacerle daño. Aprovechando el día hermoso que se mostraba por su ventana, sacaría a los niños a una pequeña excursión por la naturaleza, de esa manera también podría despegar su mente.

Los niños recibieron con absoluta alegría la idea y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, corrieron al despacho de su padre para preguntarle si podían ir. Él por supuesto no se opuso y les indico que podían ir, con el compromiso que debían volver temprano para que estuvieran preparados antes de la llegada de su amigo.

.

Descorrió la cortina del carruaje, ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, esperaba llegar pronto. Había tenido que contenerse y no ir directo al puerto en busca de cualquier información, aunque varios de los hombres de James habían hecho una investigación del paradero de su mujer, ninguno tuvo éxito.

Miro a su compañero de viaje, aunque su amistad no estaba del todo compuesta, Jacob era una de las pocas personas que no se habían alejado de él, luego de la desaparición de su mujer, es más lo había apoyado en cada locura, incluso si apenas se hablaban, él siguió ayudándolo.

- ¿Crees que tú amigo nos ayudara?

- Espero que lo haga.

- Le has contado algo.

- No, solo que venia a visitarlo y que necesitaba su ayuda – Lo miro unos instantes – Y claro que venia con un acompañante que no era mi esposa.

- Espero que le hayas aclarado que no soy tu amante – Ambos rieron por aquello.

Notaron como el carruaje se detenía finalmente en la entrada de una impresionante casa de campo. Apenas puso un pie fuera vio a su amigo Thomas en la entrada.

- Que alegría verte querido amigo – Se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

- Lo mismo digo – Jacob acababa de bajar y fijo su mirada en otro de los integrantes de la familia que esperaba por ellos – Permítame presentarte a Jacob Black – Al oír su nombre reacciono y estrecho la mano del anfitrión.

- Muchas gracias por recibirnos.

Oyeron un ligero carraspeó proveniente del costado izquierdo del Vizconde.

- Mi hermana Violet.

Tomo su mano, indicándole que se acercara e hizo las presentaciones correspondientes. La joven quedo unos segundos prendada del moreno, que le sonrió amablemente al besar su mano, fue inevitable que se sonrojara por aquel gesto. También les presento a sus hijos, que estaban muy tranquilos uno junto al otro, quien no los conociera creería que realmente eran unos angelillos.

- Veo que Marie no está aquí.

- ¿Marie?

Edward recordaba que su amigo era viudo, por lo que no sé estaba refiriendo a su esposa, a menos que se haya casado en el último tiempo. Él lo había hecho, aunque ahora mismo ignoraba el paradero de su mujer, si la separación no fuera algo tan triste reiría por lo absurdo que resultaba todo.

- La institutriz de mis hijos, aunque ya es casi un miembro de la familia.

- Veo que tenemos mucho de que hablar amigo.

- No sabes cuanto.

Entraron a la casa, toda la familia y sus invitados. Llegaron hasta el salón para compartir algunas otras palabras, pero dado que el viaje había sido largo y que la conversación se extendería por varias horas, decidieron ir primero a sus habitaciones.

- Yo puedo… - Antes de terminar fue interrumpida.

- No, no puedes Violet – Su hermana le dirigió una mirada de furia – Bruce, les indicara donde se hospedaran.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento Lady Violet – Le sonrió Jacob.

- Caballeros si me permiten –Bruce les indico que subieran con él por aquellas amplias escaleras,

Todos los demás se fueron a realizar sus actividades. Violet iba a subir a su habitación, pero la mirada de advertencia de su hermano la hizo cambiar de opinión.

.

.

Miro por la ventana de su habitación, noto que un carruaje se alejaba por lo que supuso que los invitados del Vizconde acababan de llegar. Se preparo para bajar a cenar, no se sentía muy bien, pero había sido invitada a unirse a ellos, por lo que no podía negarse.

Salió de su habitación, en busca de los niños, necesitaba ver si estaban preparados y en caso de no estarlo, ayudarlos para que no se retrasaran. Cuando salió un pasillo, una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, como un escalofrió que no tenia nada que ver con el clima.

Estaba por dar un paso cuando oyó su nombre, no Marie, sino que el real y no solo eso, sino que la voz que acababa de pronunciarlo era una que jamás podría confundir.

- Isabella ¿eres tú?

Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, no sería extraño pues siempre lo hacia, en especial la última noche, luego de la propuesta.

- Eres tú – Sintió que estaba tras de ella – Dime algo, por favor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – La estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos.

- Pensé que te había perdido, mi vida, estás aquí – Besos sus cabellos – ¿Estas bien? – Comenzó a llenar su rostro de besos – mi amor, mi vida – Cuando trato de tocar sus labios, Bella se lo impidió alejándose de su toque - ¿Qué sucede?

- Me engañaste.

- Yo….

- Dijiste que éramos compañeros, que confiabas en mí, yo te creí.

- Bella yo…- trato de acercarse nuevamente.

- No me toques.

- No puedes pedirme eso – Se llevó las manos al cabello – Dios llevo meses buscándote, pensando que podrías estar herida, sola, sufriendo.

- ¿Te duele que hayas tenido que padecerlo tu y no yo?

- ¿Que dices?

- Acaso no planeaste desaparecer.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- No, hace más de tres meses hubiese valorado que habláramos, ahora no me interesa.

Edward la miro con sorpresa, pero algo en su interior se removió. Nunca había visto a su mujer, enojada y realmente se veía hermosa, era una locura desearla como lo hacia en especial si ella no quería tenerlo cerca.

- Eres tan hermosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Y eres mía.

- Yo no….- No pudo continuar por qué el la acerco a la pared y la beso. Con esa mezcla extraña de amor, pasión y añoranza. Iba a bajar a su cuello cuando una voz los interrumpió.

- Veo que ya conociste a la institutriz.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Debo reconocer que pensé dejarla en cuanto ellos se encontraban, pero fui buena y avance un poquito más!<strong>

**Como siempre muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Que tengan un excelente fin de semana**

**Besos**

**Lulu XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

_- Veo que ya conociste a la institutriz._

Como era obvio ambos se sobresaltaron y de inmediato se separaron, aunque Edward no dejó que Bella se separara demasiado de su abrazo. Superada la sorpresa inicial reacciono a lo último que la acababa de oír ¿Institutriz? realmente no entendía a que se refería la hermana de su amigo al llamar de esa forma a Isabella, trato de preguntárselo, pero claramente aquel no era el lugar idóneo para hacerlo, cambio unos centímetros su posición para protegerla con su cuerpo y cubrirla de la mujer que no dejaba de mirarlos de manera interrogante, esperando que alguien le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Lady Violet - Fue lo único que Bella pudo decir antes de ser interrumpida por la aludida, quien decidió que buscaría las respuestas en el hombre que estaba frente a ella.

- Mi hermano me comentó que usted estaba casado, más bien fue una advertencia de su parte – Eso último lo digo en apenas un susurro y bajando unos segundos su mirada, era innegable que él era un hombre sumamente guapo y cierto malestar se despertó en ella al ver como besaba a _Marie _a quien suponía acababa de conocer y a ella simplemente la había ignorado durante la breve presentación que se había llevado a cabo hace unos minutos.

Los miro nuevamente a ambos y supo que entre ellos existía algo más que un beso compartido clandestinamente. La forma en que él la protegía y la manera en como ella parecía estar molesta por aquello la hacían ver cierta familiaridad, tal vez ella era su amante y habían usado la casa de su hermano como el lugar de encuentro clandestino.

- Y lo estoy. Mi mujer es Isabella.

No le paso desapercibido que él trato de unir su mano con la de la joven institutriz, pero ella no se lo permitió, esquivando su toque y en cambio llevándola tras de si para impedir cualquier toque de su parte.

- ¿Isabella? Hermoso nombre – Noto que él la observaba como si acabara de hablar en un idioma completamente desconocido, como si acabara de decirle algo obvio y ella no había entendido aquello.

- No solo su nombre es hermoso, ella por completo lo es.

Violet contuvo el impulso de golpearlo por su descaro, hablaba como si estuviera enamorado y no como él hombre que acababa de serle infiel a su mujer.

- Sus palabras me hacen creer que usted es un hombre enamorado, Su Excelencia, pero sus actitudes dictan mucho de aquello, en especial teniendo en cuenta lo que acabo de ver.

La miro unos instante sin entender en lo absoluto a lo que se refería, hasta que cayó en la cuenta que tal vez ella sabía toda la verdad y lo estaba juzgando, sabía que se merecía aquello reproches y mucho más, pero no podía evitar pensar que estaba perdiendo minutos preciosos tratando de aclarar algo que solo era de incumbencia de él y su mujer.

- Creo que hay un malentendido.

- Eso me parece obvio, pero quisiera que me explicara por qué esta besando a Marie, si está tan enamorado de su esposa Isabella.

- ¿Marie? – Dejó de observar a la mujer y su mirada se clavo en "Marie".

- Acaso no sabía su nombre. Acaban de compartir un momento demasiado intimo como para que sean dos absolutos extraños y creo que al menos merezco alguna explicación.

- ¿Bella? – La voz de Jacob sonó más alto de lo normal por la sorpresa - ¿Eres tú? – Estaba detrás de Lady Violet que de inmediato se volvió a verlo, ahora entendía cada vez menos.

- ¿Bella? Isabella – Movió su cabeza tratando de ordenar todo y llegando a una única conclusión – Isabella es tú verdadero nombre – Miro a la joven mujer – no es así, Marie.

- Marie es mi segundo nombre.

- Dime que sucede ¿necesitas ayuda? – Miro a Edward y luego a Jacob, era obvio que este último también la conocía. Si la situación no hubiese sido tan compleja, se hubiese detenido unos minutos a envidiarla por tener a dos hombres increíblemente guapo preocupados por ella.

- Mi mujer no necesita nada Lady Violet – Trato de acercarse a ella y esta tomarla por la cintura para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras, pero nuevamente no lo logro.

- No soy su mujer, Su Excelencia – La voz de Bella sonó tan llena de resentimiento que fue peor que sentir un golpe en el rostro para Edward – Y le pido por favor que me deje hablar a solas con Lady Violet – Iba nuevamente a su dormitorio cuando noto por el rabillo del ojo que Jacob intentaba acercarse a ella – Y no deseo hablar con usted, más bien con ninguno de los dos.

Dicho eso Violet entró primero a la habitación seguida de Isabella, que les dio una ultima mirada de advertencia a los dos hombres que la miraban consternados por su actitud.

- Debe pensar que soy una mentirosa de lo peor.

- No importa lo que yo piense, sino lo que usted desee contarme…Isabella – Se sentó en uno de los sillones y la invito a hacer lo mismo a ella con el que se encontraba al frente.

- Como le dijo Edward, él es o era mi esposo, nos casamos hace unos meses y por circunstancias del destino tuvimos que tomar caminos separados, más bien yo me vi obligada a tomar ese camino luego de su engaño – Dio un suspiro y una lagrima recorrió su rostro.

- No entiendo querida, como es eso de no sabes si es o era tu esposo y lo más grave aún te engaño con otra mujer.

- Él no es de esos hombres – Sin importar lo que había sucedido entre ellos, Bella no estaba dispuesto a que ella creyera algo de Edward que no era cierto – Hace unos meses, él desapareció, yo estaba en Francia y cuando lo supe quise volver de inmediato, pero Jacob me aconsejo que no lo hiciera.

- ¿Ese Jacob? – Indico la puerta.

- Si, él es una gran amigo para mí y también para Edward, pero pese a su recomendación no pude quedarme esperando por noticias, por lo que viaje de inmediato a Inglaterra, cuando llegue me entere que mi marido estaba siendo acusado de ser un impostor, ahí supe que me había mentido, él nunca me conto nada de eso y de hecho recibió en nuestra casa a la despreciable mujer que estuvo detrás de todas estas maquinaciones. Aunque el periódico no la nombra, para mi es bastante obvio que Carmen Sforza está detrás de todo esto, además no es la primera vez que él me oculta algo.

- No ha pensado que tal vez lo oculto para protegerla – Tomo sus manos entre las suyas en señal de apoyo.

- Edward siempre me dijo que me veía como un igual, que éramos una pareja y que como tal nunca nos ocultaríamos nada. Él me llevo a Francia con un plan ya armado, me mantuvo al margen en todo momento, sin importar todo el sufrimiento que sentí cuando creí que lo había perdido.

- Ahora veo que lo has recuperado, no te hace eso feliz.

- No, Edward está muerto para mí.

- Mar…Isabella, tal vez sea solo una solterona, pero he aprendido algunos cosas con el tiempo, no importa lo que suceda los hombres siempre actuaran como hombres, tratando de protegernos de todo y sin importar lo grande o pequeño que sea, siempre nos verán como damiselas en apuros aunque hayamos salido del aprieto por nosotras mismas.

- Lo siento, pero no logro entenderla.

- Edward solo estaba tratando de protegerte de lo que provocaría las dudas de su origen – Noto como la mirada de Isabella cambiaba – Solo es una teoría.

- Cree que debería hablar con él.

- Solo así podrás saber que fue lo que realmente sucedió. Ahora quisiera preguntar el por qué no sabes si eres o no su esposa, acaso el pidió algún tipo de anulación o tal vez te creyó muerta.

- No sé si me ha creído muerta, pero al ser declaro un impostor todo lo que ha haya hecho bajo su falsa identidad queda invalidado, pues la persona que lo hizo no existe. Una de las cosas que él hizo fue casarse…conmigo.

- Razón de más entonces para que hablen – Isabella la miro dudosa – No digo que lo hagas ahora, solo que tienes que hacerlo. Solo así podrás avanzar.

No digo nada más solo asintió.

.

.

Edward y Jacob apenas se habían movido del pasillo y ambos esperaban paciente para que la puerta de la habitación se abriera.

- ¿No es necesario que me acompañes en la espera Jacob?

- Sabes perfectamente que no estoy aquí haciéndote compañía.

- Lo sé, pero es la forma más elegante que encontré para decirte que te largues – Lo miro seriamente – Apenas esa puerta se abra hablare con mi mujer y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

- Yo también necesito hablar con ella.

- Me pueden explicar que hacen ahí parados los dos.

La fuerte voz de Thomas llego a unos pasos de distancia de donde se encontraban, los miraba sin entender que hacían fuera de la habitación de Marie.

- Esperamos a alguien – Fue la escueta respuesta de Jacob.

- En esa habitación esta solamente Marie.

- En esa habitación está mi mujer – Edward se acercó hasta su amigo – Encontré a mi esposa, Thomas.

- ¿Tu esposa? Marie es viuda Edward, es imposible que ella sea tu mujer.

La negación era algo que se le daba muy bien a Thomas, además él hace apenas unas horas acababa de pedirle a ella que fuera su esposa, era imposible que estuviera casada, se negaba a creerlo.

- Marie es Isabella, Thomas, ella es mi mujer.

- Ella es mi institutriz.

. Y ella es mi amiga – Ambos se voltearon a ver a Jacob – Todos están enumerando la relación que tienen con ella ¿no?

- Creo que necesitábamos hablar de muchas cosas mi amigo.

- Primero deseo hablar con mi mujer.

- Ella sabe que estas aquí – Eso era algo que cambiaba sus planes.

- Si la vi hace apenas unos minutos, ahora esta hablando con tu hermana.

- ¿Con Violet? Por qué esta hablando con ella.

- Creo que le está contando algunas cosas que pareció omitir sobre su vida, entre eso, su estado civil.

- Si decidió omitir eso, supongo que habrá tenido sus razones para hacerlo y es por eso que creo que debemos hablar. Necesito asegurarme que no corre peligro y entender por qué ella esta en mi casa y no a tu lado.

- Primero hablare con ella –Edward había dejado de lado cualquier tipo de serenidad y ahora lo miraba con furia.

- Si ella hubiese deseado hablar contigo, tú serías el que tendría que estar ahora con ella y no mi hermana. Asi que te lo he de pedir solo una vez más, mi amigo, será mejor que vayamos hasta mi despacho a hablar.

Edward estaba por hablar, pero calló al sentir que la puerta se abría y salía por ella Violet, que los miró a los tres con sorpresa.

- Si esperan hablar con ella, les aviso desde ya que no desea ver a nadie y ahora que se su historia. Ella está en esta casa como invitada y no empleada – Miro a su hermano esperando que dijera algo, como no lo hizo continuo – Cuando se sienta bien hablara con quien desee.

Dicho eso se marchó pasando entre los tres hombres que seguían sin moverse de sus lugares.

.

.

Ya instalados en el despacho de Thomas, Edward observaba el paisaje a través del amplio ventanal sin decir ninguna palabra, dado que él fue el que insistió en hablar supuso que él sería el primero en hacerlo.

Jacob también estaba con ellos, aunque ninguno lo dijo, no confiaban en que se quedara en su habitación o en cualquier tranquilo, sabían que haría cualquier cosa para hablar con ella. Así que ahora los acompañaba sin saber muy bien el por qué.

- Quiero aclarar una cosa y espero ser lo suficientemente claro – Ambos miraron a Thomas – Si Marie…Isabella desea quedarse bajo mi protección no la obligare a marcharse contigo.

- Ella es mi esposa, Thomas sin importar nada ni nadie, ella es mía.

- Y como te dije antes aun cuando lo sea, si entre ustedes todo fuese bien, ella estaría contigo y no trabajando en mí casa con mis hijos.

- No conoces nuestra historia – Lo miro fijamente.

- Pues entonces cuéntamela, soy todo oídos – Se acomodó en su asiento para luego llevarse un puro a los labios y oír la historia que su amigo Edward estaba por contarle.

Edward le conto todo sobre ellos, las circunstancias que los llevaron a casarse, la llegada de Carmen Sforza, la carta con la que lo estuvo amenazando y los planes que hizo para evitar que Bella sufriera, como creyó que podía solucionarlo todo ocultándose un tiempo, por supuesto le conto también como todo había fallado y finalmente fue ella quien termino desapareciendo durante meses. También le explico por qué le pidió su ayuda, como una pista los había llevado hasta el puerto y como hace apenas unas horas y sin proponérselo la volvió a ver.

- Y esa es toda mi historia.

- Solo puedo decir que tú plan era un completo desastre.

- Bienvenido al club – Jacob ya iba en su tercera copa de licor.

- Solo quise protegerla y antes de que me interrumpas, sé que lo hice todo mal, pero luchare toda mi vida por reparar mis errores y recuperarla.

- Ya que has sido honesto conmigo, creo que yo también debo serlo.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Como bien sabes pensé que Marie era viuda – Edward asintió lentamente – y ya que parecía llevarse tan bien con mis hijos, yo le pedí anoche que fuera mi esposa.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

Edward se abalanzó contra Thomas, pero Jacob logro ser más rápido y pudo detenerlo antes que lo golpeara.

- Cálmate Edward.

- Como demonios quieres que me calme si este hombre acababa de decirme que quiere casarse con mi esposa – Se sacudió de Jacob y se separó lo suficiente de Thomas para no sentirse tentado de golpearlo.

- No sabía que estaba casada, ya te lo dije – Se fue en busca de una copa.

- Pues ahora lo sabes y debo añadir por si no oíste nada de nuestra historia, que Isabella es mi mujer y lo será hasta el fin de mis días.

- Pero si resulta que pueden comprobar que eres un impostor tu matrimonio será anulado.

- Me estas diciendo que piensas seguir adelanto con tu ridícula propuesta – Se acercó unos pasos.

- Solo te estoy diciendo que si ella me pide ayuda se la daré.

- No…

No logro seguir pues alguien acababa de tocar la puerta y sin esperar respuesta vieron como Violet se asomaba.

- La cena esta lista y antes de que lo pregunten ella no estará presente, comerá en su habitación.

.

.

La cena se llevo a cabo en el más absoluto de los silencios, el único sonido que se oía era el de los cubiertos y la respiración de los más pequeños que se estaban aburriendo mortalmente en aquella reunión. Las únicas personas que hablaron fueron las doncellas que preguntaban si todo estaba correcto y el único movimiento que se percibió fue cuando los platos fueron remplazados por otros, que también fueron apenas degustados por los comensales.

Una vez que terminaron nadie hizo ni el más mínimo intento de mantenerse en el comedor, todos con diferentes excusas se fueron directo a sus cuartos, aunque varios desearon poder correr se comportaron como los adultos que intentaban ser.

Violet se ocupo de sus sobrinos que subieron las escaleras casi dormidos, ellos creían que al tener invitados podrían divertirse un poco más por la novedad, pero llegaron a la conclusión que los dos hombres que habían llegado era mortalmente aburridos.

.

.

Cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche Edward ya había tomado una decisión, una parte de él sabia que debía darle espacio a Bella y esperar que ella le permitiera explicarse, pero simplemente llevaban demasiado tiempo separados y él necesitaba hablar con ella, le rogaría si era necesario, mas no pasaría otra hora mas sin al menos poder verla.

Salió sigilosamente de su cuarto, miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo y camino hacia el lugar que necesitaba ir. Una vez frente de su puerta, tomo una inspiración y rogo por que no estuviera con llave, suspiro de alivio cuando al girar el pomo pudo abrir.

Tardo unos segundos en adaptarse a la oscuridad, cuando lo hizo camino hasta su cama y se quedo unos instantes observándola. Se veía tan pacifica durmiendo y no pudo entender como pudo haber estado todo ese tiempo sin ella, sin enloquecer. Por un instante pensó que el sonido de sus latidos la despertarían por que su corazón estaba enloquecido al tenerla tan cerca.

Lentamente se acercó hasta ella y acaricio suavemente su rostro, para detenerse en sus labios que delineo con uno de sus dedos, creyó que había despertado al oír como murmuraba su nombre, pero ella seguía dormida.

- Si estuviera dormido también murmuraría tu nombre mi amor.

Se acercó a besarla, tomo sus labios con los suyos y supo que había despertado cuando su cuerpo se tensó y dejo de responder el beso. Cambio sus labios por su mano en el caso que quisiera gritar.

- Tenemos que hablar – Ella lo miraba fijamente sin hacer ningún gesto – Por favor.

Vio que ella cerraba y abría sus ojos, lo tomo como una señal de asentimiento y lentamente comenzó a quitar su mano, pero no pudo evitar la tentación y besarla nuevamente.

- Creí que hablaríamos – Lo dijo aun recostada en su cama.

- Debes entender que son meses sin sentirte – Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla, pero lo rechazo, tal como llevaba todo el día haciéndolo.

- Este no es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo – Se levanto e iba a ponerse su bata.

- No es necesario que lo hagas – La detuvo de hacerlo, verla con solo su camisa lo volvía loco.

- No me digas que debo o no hacer Edward – Dejo caer en sus manos en señal de derrota.

- Veo que me odias.

Bella lo miro por unos minutos, sin decir nada, Edward tampoco lo hacia, quería oír una respuesta de sus labios, por muy dolorosa que está fuera.

- Tienes cinco minutos para hablar – Se sentó alejada de él y con sus brazos cruzados como una forma de protección.

- Nunca quise engañarte, fui un completo imbécil al no contarte mis planes, tenía tanto miedo que alguien te dañara, que nunca me pare a pensar que fui yo él quien termino haciéndote sufrir. No sabes como me torturaba no decirte nada, creí que manteniéndote en la ignorancia te estaba protegiendo – Se acercó a ella y se arrodillo a su lado – Sentía verdadero terror de que algo pudiera sucederte sobre todo después de las amenazas de Carmen cuando me negué a dejarte, que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pensé que si te mantenía lejos estarías protegida, luego iría por ti y….

- Me mantendrías al margen de todo – Edward levanto su mirada hacia Bella, que tenia su mirada perdida en algún punto fijo.

- Eres lo mejor que alguna vez me paso en la vida y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para protegerte.

- Serias capaz de dejarme si te lo pidiera – Sus miradas ahora estaban conectadas.

- Nunca, he sido el peor de los idiotas, pero nunca tanto como para dejarte sin luchar por ti, por tu perdón, por tu amor.

- ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi? – Se levanto de su lugar – Por qué me trataste como si fuera una niña y no una mujer – Cada palabra que decía lo hacia en voz más alta – por que me mantuviste al margen, por qué Edward.

- Pensé que al hacerlo te protegía.

- Pero me hiciste creer que estabas desaparecido, incluso muerto y esperabas que me quedara en Francia por noticias. Tan poco creías en mi amor que pensaste que me quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando.

- En mi desesperación creí que era lo mejor, yo creía que todo esto era lo mejor – Edward comenzó a jalarse el pelo en clara señal de su desesperación.

- En serio lo creíste ¿por qué Edward? – Comenzó a llorar desconsolada, como no lo había hecho durante todo esos meses sin él.

- Por que te amo Bella – La tomo entre sus brazos con fuerzas para consolarla – Sé que eso no es justificación suficiente, pero es cierto, el amor a veces nos hace cometer locuras – Comenzó acariciar suavemente su espalda tratando de darle consuelo.

- ¿El amor? Eso es tu justificación – Susurro en su pecho.

- Lo sé, pero quiero que lo entiendas, que nunca lo olvides…te amo.

- Yo también y eso es lo peor, por qué te amo y sé que tú lo haces, pero no sé si puedo confiar de nuevo en ti.

- Solo dame una oportunidad, es lo único que te pido.

**Oh si….sé que soy un poco malvada por dejarlo ahí!**

**Como siempre les quiero dar las GRACIAS por sus comentarios son la pila que me da todo el ánimo para seguir, les cuento que según mis cálculos mentales está historia esta por llegar a su fin muy pronto, no he querido dar alargues innecesarios ni vueltas de tuerca que no ayuden mucho!**

**Les dejo un beso y que tengan una maravillosa semana**

**Lulu XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Bella se alejó del refugio de sus brazos y se quedo mirándolo por lo que parecieron horas, aunque solo fueron unos minutos, tratando de buscar en su cabeza una respuesta. Su corazón tenia claro lo que debía hacer, perdonarlo y volver a su lado, por qué él siempre sería el único amor de su vida, pero pese a eso una parte de ella sentía temor de lo que pudiese suceder en el futuro, si enfrentados a algo parecido él actuaria de la misma manera, la falta de confianza de Edward le había hecho sufrir y no sabia si sería capaz de volver a soportar un dolor así, sin importar las razones que este tuvo para ocultarle la verdad. Su madre siempre decía que _el infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones._

Edward permanecía expectante por una respuesta, sabía que cualquier paso en falso condenaría su historia de amor por Bella a un simple recuerdo, era por eso que se mantenía en la espera, todo lo paciente que podía estar un hombre que llevaba meses separados de la mujer que ama.

Antes de dar su respuesta, Isabella recordó los meses que habían estado separados la verdadera tortura que sintió por aquello, pero asimismo esos días fueron también una etapa de aprendizaje durante la cual había crecido y comprendido que la vida no era color de rosa y que incluso las personas que más amas pueden hacerte daños irreparables.

- Bella, amor. Dime que todavía hay un futuro para nosotros, que me amas, por favor dame una esperanza – Se fue acercando lentamente a ella hasta estar apenas separados, simplemente él silencio lo estaba volviendo loco y la paciencia, honestamente nunca fue una de sus virtudes.

Para Isabella aquello era una treta sucia, pues él sabia que nunca podía pensar con claridad cuando lo tenia tan cerca, pero sus cuerpos actuaban como dos imanes que simplemente no podían luchar contra la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro.

- Edward yo… – Trato de no mirarlo a los ojos, pero no pudo – yo te amo – Sin pensarlo más se lanzó a sus brazos – No puedo vivir separada de ti, no puedo estar en un lugar sabiéndote cerca y no poder tenerte a mi lado.

Él tomo su estrecha cintura para levantarla, dejar su rostro frente al suyo y besar sus labios con avidez, queriendo transformar aquel momento en algo eterno, queriendo mantenerla hasta la eternidad en el refugio de su cuerpo, de sus brazos.

- Eres mi vida y tenerte entre mis brazos, así me hace darme cuenta lo incompleto que era sin que estuvieras junto a mí. Te amo, te amo tanto y me dedicare en cuerpo y alma a demostrártelo durante todos los días de mi vida.

Edward se negaba a separarse del cuerpo de su mujer, la calidez que ella desprendía era adictiva para él.

- Edward, yo necesito que me prometas algo – Su voz fue tan suave que por un instante dudo si realmente había hablado.

- Lo que sea mi vida, todo lo que me pidas será tuyo.

- Prométeme que nunca más me mentiras – Su voz era un murmullo –Que confiaras en mí, que cualquier cosa que nos depare el futuro la enfrentaremos juntos – Lo miro a los ojos, el chocolate mezclado con el verde.

- Prometo que lo haré, pero quiero que entiendas – Tomo su rostro entre sus manos – que siempre haré todo lo que este en mis manos para protegerte.

- Entiendo que quieras protegerme, pero no más engaños, no creo que sea capaz de soportarlo.

- Nunca más, mi vida nunca más – La cargo sorpresivamente entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama.

- ¿Qué haces? – Bella estaba completamente sonrojada.

- No es obvio – Sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello y comenzó a llenarlo de besos.

- Ed..Edward…no es….- No la dejó continuar capturo sus labios con los suyos y la beso con fiereza.

- Decías amor.

La respiración de Isabella era entrecortada y sentía que su cuerpo ardía, lo que hacia aún más difícil para ella ordenar sus pensamientos.

- Edward, tengo que hablar con Lord Kingsdown yo…

- No tienes por qué hacerlo – Se levanto solo un poco de la cama para mirar su rostro.

- Debo hacerlo – Acaricio con suavidad la mejilla de su marido.

- Yo hablare con él – Beso sus labios – Tú no tienes que acercarte más a él.

- Recuerdas que confiaríamos en el otro.

- Yo confió en ti, es él quien me despierta dudas.

- Su familia ha sido muy amable conmigo, no puedo marcharme sin darle ninguna explicación.

- Yo puedo explicarle todo.

- Prefiero hacerlo yo.

- Pues no permitiré que te levantes de esta cama – Llevo los brazos de Bella por sobre su cabeza, los tenia firmemente tomados con su mano, sus piernas eran la cárcel de su cuerpo – Eres mía.

- Lo soy, total e irrevocablemente tuya, pero debes dejarme hablar con él, necesito explicarle que…- Bella calló unos instantes.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Hay algo que no te he dicho aún.

Edward se recostó de espalda y se llevo a su mujer con él dejándola descansar sobre su pecho.

- Me ha pedido matrimonio – Después de decirlo oculto su rostro en su cuello.

- Lo sé.

- Lo sabias

- Me lo dijo cuando nos reunimos está mañana.

Ambos estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, fue Bella la primera en romperlo.

- ¿Qué hubieses hecho si mi respuesta hubiese sido un si?

- Te hubiera secuestrado y atada a mi – Jugo con un mechón de su cabello – Debes entender que una parte de mi amor es sumamente egoísta, por que te amo tanto que si fueses de otro te arrancaría de su lado. Te necesito más que al mismo aire, si no te tuviera nada tendría sentido.

- Te amo Edward.

- Yo más.

.

.

.

Después de lograr convencer a su marido que lo mejor era que ella hablara con Lord Kingsdown, arreglo el desastre de su pelo y sus ropas y fue hasta su despacho. Antes de tocar inspiro con fuerza y se preparo mentalmente para lo que vendría. Aunque estaba segura que él no tenia sentimientos amorosos hacia ella, un rechazo siempre era un golpe fuerte para cualquiera.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Adelante Marie o debo decir Isabella – La voz de Thomas estaba teñida de una extraña tranquilidad.

Thomas le indico seriamente que se sentara en una butaca frente a su escritorio, él la miraba fijamente tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Hace apenas unas horas le había pedido matrimonio y ahora no sabía que sería de su propuesta, nuevamente se escondió tras la negación, pues para cualquiera resultaba obvio que si ella estaba casada su proposición carecía de todo sentido.

- Dígame Marie, perdón Isabella, que tiene que decirme.

- Lo primero es que siento mucho haber mentido sobre mi identidad.

- Solo necesito saber una cosa ¿Por qué lo hizo? Estas en problemas, si es así tiene toda mi ayuda, si Edward la esta forzando a algo, solo tiene que decírmelo y la ayudare.

- No, él jamás me obligaría a nada, sin importar lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, él nunca me ha forzado a nada.

- Entonces ¿Por qué mentir? Simplemente va más allá de mi comprensión.

- Cuando pensé que le había sucedido algo, sin dudarlo volví a Inglaterra, yo estaba en Francia y simplemente me desespera, no pensé en nada solo que él estuviera bien, luego quede sin dinero y termine aquí, en ese tiempo me entere que a Edward lo acusaban de impostor y me di cuenta de que su desaparición era parte de un engaño, estaba dolida y no quería volver a verlo.

- ¿Y ahora desea verlo? Lo ha perdonado Isabella.

- No hay nada que perdonar, comprendo sus motivos, no los justifico, pero el amor no haces torpes y vulnerables.

- Así que simplemente volverá a su lado, sin importar lo que ha hecho.

- Él es mi esposo, mi deber es estar a su lado.

- ¿Solo el deber la mueve?

- No, también el profundo amor que siento por él.

- Debo comprender que mi propuesta nunca hubiese sido aceptada.

- No, mi Lord usted merece una mujer que lo ame y yo no soy esa mujer.

- Cuanto me hubiese gustado que lo fuera.

Bella lo observo sorprendida por aquella extraña declaración, pero comprendió que solo era una forma de justificar su elección por ella y no por que realmente la amara.

- Entonces creo que no hay nada más que hablar.

- Solo quiero que sepa que siempre estaré agradecida de su ayuda, usted fue mi salvador.

- Y yo pensé que usted era un ángel caído del cielo.

- Solo soy una mujer enamorada.

- Le deseo que sea feliz Isabella, muy a mi pesar, Edward es un gran hombre y la ama.

Bella le sonrió y se levanto de su lugar, sin mirar atrás se marcho de su despacho y muy pronto también lo haría de su hogar.

.

.

Jacob estaba sumamente aburrido de permanecer encerrado, pero no deseaba salir pues cualquier novedad podría acontecer, siempre sucedía lo mismo, él se marchaba y algo ocurría. Así que comenzó a vagar por aquella enorme mansión.

- ¿Ha perdido algo? – Una suave voz a su espalda lo hizo voltearse.

- No, solo estaba dando un recorrido.

- ¿Y ha encontrado algo de su interés?

- Si, hace solo unos instantes.

Se acercó lentamente a la joven que lo miraba expectante y que sin poder evitarlo se había sonrojado por su profunda mirada oscura.

- Sería un honor para mí que me acompañara en mi recorrido – Le ofreció su mano y ella tímidamente la tomo, ambos sintieron la pequeña descarga eléctrica que se apodero de sus pieles al tocarse.

- Creo que el jardín de invierno es un lugar que podría gustarle.

- Cualquier cosa que desee enseñarme Lady Violet será de mi agrado.

- Entonces sígame.

- Hasta el fin.

.

.

.

Edward espero en la habitación de su mujer hasta que llegara de su conversación con su amigo Thomas.

Un suave golpe de la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad, se acercó a ella y la abrió. Una de las muchachas estaba frente a él con una bandeja que tenia sobre ella una carta.

- Mi Lord – Hizo una pequeña reverencia – Acaba de llegar esto para usted.

- Muchas gracias – Tomo el sobre entre sus manos y le hizo un gesto a la joven para que se marchara.

Lo abrió lentamente, como si quisiera saborear una victoria anticipada, solo le basto leer las primeras líneas para sonreír. El fin estaba muy cerca tanto que casi podía palparlo.

.

.

Se encontró con Jacob en el salón del té, aunque estaba en su propia nube de felicidad, no pudo evitar notar que su amigo estaba sonriente como un verdadero imbécil, más bien los dos lo hacían.

- Buenas noticias desde Londres – Edward le mostro la carta que estaba entre sus manos.

Jacob solo sonreía y fue solo después de unos momentos que logro entender a que se refería.

- La bruja ha perdido su escoba.

- Llego el momento de la venganza – Edward miro a su amigo con complicidad.

- Creo que una cucharada de su propia medicina le sentara de maravillas a esa vieja bruja.

- Lo único que deseo es regresar pronto y ver su cara de asombro.

- Deberíamos contratar a algún pintor – Lo miro extrañado – un momento como ese merece ser inmortalizado.

- No te preocupes lo será. Mañana mismo nos vamos.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Existe algún motivo por él cual debamos quedarnos aquí.

- Tal vez tenga mis motivos.

- ¿Motivos?

- Solo diré que necesito unos días más.

- Pues entonces hablare con Thomas.

- Gracias y no te preocupes llegaré en el momento preciso para ver la caída de Carmen Sforza.

.

.

Luego de despedirse de todos los miembros de la familia que durante los últimos meses había adoptado como propia. Isabella y Edward partieron a Londres, tal como se lo prometió a su amigo hablo con Thomas para pedirle que lo hospedara unos días más, como todo caballero había accedido, aunque una parte de él se preguntaba si hubiese aceptado tan gustoso al conocer sus verdaderos motivos.

Prometieron volver muy pronto a visitarlos, cuando las aguas se hubiese calmado lo harían. Ahora debían volver y luchar por que se hiciera justicia.

Llegaron casi en la madrugada, durante todo el viaje se había encargado de explicarle a su mujer todo lo que tenía planeado y como en el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos había reunido pruebas que terminarían por hundir a su enemiga.

- ¿Qué pasara con Jane? – Luego de escuchar toda la historia, ella era la única inquietud de Isabella.

- No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso. James está decidido a casarse con ella, aunque si ella no lo desea me he prometido ayudarla. Gracias a Jane recupere la carta.

- Es una muchachita muy dulce, espero que sea muy feliz.

- Lo será, James la ama y hará lo que sea para protegerla de todos.

Bella acariciaba lentamente el pecho de su marido, al mismo tiempo que besaba los lugares que sus dedos habían tocado antes. Estaban fuertemente abrazados, mientras su carruaje recorría las vacías calles de Londres.

- No temes que pueda tratar de vengarse.

Edward beso los cabellos de su esposa y la aferro con más fuerza a su pecho.

- No lo hará, en un par de días más muchas verdades quedaran al descubierto y todos aquellos que solo la toleraban por el poder que tenía, le darán la espalda. Su imperio de destruirá con un castillo de naipes y no quedara nada que rescatar.

- No puedo evitar tener un poco de miedo.

- Tranquila amor.

Edward abrazo con fuerza a su mujer, pensando en que finalmente todo Londres se enteraría de la clase de persona que era Carmen Sforza y ellos estarían en primera fila para verla caer.

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. <strong>

**BESOS **

**Lulu XD**


	22. Nota de autora

**Nota**

Primero que todo perdón por subir este aviso y no un capitulo, alguna vez me prometí que nunca lo haría, pero como dicen por ahí NUNCA digas NUNCA.

La razón principal de estos es porque merecen al menos una explicación del abandono, incluso si solo una persona me sigue leyendo después de tantos meses. Mi principal problema en estos tiempos es el TIEMPO o más bien la falta de él y también un poco de perdida de inspiración. Me declaro culpable de haber terminado una de mis historias y haber dejado a esta abandonada!

Bueno para no seguir aburriéndolas, les cuento que lo más importante que quería decirles es que la historia la terminare, me sentiría demasiado culpable si no lo hiciera, porque eso es algo que no me gustaría que me pasara a mí con los fics que leo, asi que no podría hacerle eso a nadie, eso sí me tomare mi tiempo (jajaja sé que me he tomado muchoooooo) porque no quiero llegar y darle un fin a la rápida,

También les quiero decir además que he comenzado a editar los capítulos, porque al releerla sentí que habían partes que tenían que ser mejoradas o que se perdió un poco el hilo que quise darle a la historia en un principio.

Y lo último que quiero es reiterar mis disculpas y nos leemos pronto!

Les cuento que me pueden encontrar en Facebook como Mi Espacio (Lulu Masen)

Y en twitter como Lulu Masen.


End file.
